Los Orígenes: El Amanecer de una Guerra
by RachelBlack13
Summary: Los Merodeadores y sus compañeros vuelven a Hogwarts para el que será su último curso, pero se verán envueltos en más de un problema cuando los Mortífagos empiecen a crear el caos en el colegio.
1. Capítulo 1: Vuelta a casa

Otra vez... Otra vez esa chica... Justo antes de dormirse se le aparecía su imagen. Ya era la tercera vez que el chico intentaba conciliar el sueño sin resultado.

A su izquierda, su mejor amigo dormía a pierna suelta, ajeno a las tribulaciones de su compañero de habitación. Estaba bien arrebujado en las mantas, pese a ser pleno Agosto.

Decidió levantarse a por agua. Las escaleras estaban pobremente iluminadas por el fulgor de la luna casi llena, sin embargo conocía el lugar a la perfección. Se llenó un vaso de agua y acercó una silla a la ventana, observando a la luna recortarse contra la silueta de las montañas. Pensó en su amigo licántropo, deseando que estuviera bien. Al cabo de un rato, se levantó de su asiento y volvió escaleras arriba. Pero mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de pensar en las razones de que no pudiera olvidarla. Parecía lógico, por una parte, pues era la única que se había resistido a sus técnicas de seducción. Dedujo que, seguramente, sería por orgullo. Aunque esa razón no le hacía sentirse mejor.

Volvió a tumbarse en su cama, y cerró los ojos. Sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, se resignó a no luchar contra la imagen que le traía de cabeza y así, con una sonrisa en los labios, se durmió.

A unos trescientos kilómetros de distancia, tres chicas jugaban a " _verdad o prueba_ ". En teoría, debían estar durmiendo desde hacía tres horas por lo menos, pero no todos los días se celebraba que la última de ellas cumplía la mayoría de edad.

\- Venga, Lils. ¡Es tu turno! –dijeron dos de ellas.

\- ¡Verdad! –contestó Lily Evans, apartándose un mechón pelirrojo de la cara.

\- ¡Yo me lo pido! ¿Me dejas, Rach? –Lily entrecerró sus ojos verdes cuando Dawn Bishop pronunció estas palabras. A muchos su apariencia de _niña bien_ podía engañarles, pero Lily sabía que, tras su cutis de porcelana y sus ojos azules, su cabecita funcionaba a mayor velocidad (y temperatura, según sus amigas) que la del resto. Dawn intentó imitar una risa macabra, consiguiendo que sus amigas la mirasen de forma rara. –Vale, vale… Pregunta: ¿qué sientes por _el-dios-del-Quidditch_ Potter?

-¿Yo? ¿Por ese egocéntrico arrogante? Ya sabéis que no me gusta su actitud.

-Su actitud quizá no –dijo la chica de ojos oscuros -, pero no me negarás que está como un tren –esa era Rachel Altair. Siempre era así de directa. Salvo cuando tenía que ocultar algo.

-No, no lo niego. Pero sé que Black te gusta más –pinchó Lily. Rachel se toqueteó un rizo, antes de contestar.

-Cierto, peeero no hablamos de mí. Hablamos de ti. Y de lo que sientes por James Potter –Dawn asintió con la cabeza, agitando su melena negra.

-Ya os lo he dicho, su actitud me parece demasiado prepotente, se piensa el rey del mambo. Pero he de admitir que… el año pasado fue muy halagador todo lo que me dijo.

-Y los regalos que te hizo, y los poemas que te dedicó –mientras Dawn enumeraba, la pelirroja se sonrojó -, y lo de ese beso que te robó…

-Sí, todo eso. Aunque el beso… -titubeó, poniéndose aún más colorada –no me lo robó… del todo.

Sus amigas se escandalizaron de la misma forma que si les hubiera dicho que se iba a hacer un aumento de pecho.

-¿Y cómo no nos lo habías dicho? –inquirió Dawn. Mientras, Rachel se reía -¿De que te ríes? ¿Te parece bonito que nos haya mentido? –La castaña rizosa pudo serenarse un poco para contestarle.

-No nos ha mentido. Simplemente nos ha ocultado información poco relevante hasta el momento –sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes perfectos. –Información que, de todas formas, yo ya poseía hace… ¡eh, Dawn! –había tenido que esquivar una almohada que su amiga rica le había lanzado.

-¿Por qué siempre soy la última en enterarme de las cosas? Espera, -dijo, cortando la broma –si ya lo sabías, ¿por qué te has sorprendido cuando lo ha dicho?

-Porque pensé que jamás lo admitiría en voz alta… pero me equivocaba: esta es una nueva Lily –dijo, alzando las cejas. –Pronto la veremos proclamar su amor por James a los cuatro vientos mientras… ¡oye! –había esquivado otra almohada, esta vez de parte de Lily –No me vais a dar –les sacó la lengua.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Es obvio –respondió la aludida -, entre que tenéis mala puntería, y que juego al Quidditch… una almohada es mucho mayor que una _bludger_ , ¿sabes? –Lily la miraba mal –Ah, lo del beso… -titubeó, mientras se retorcía un rizo. –Bueno… ya sabes que entreno en el mismo equipo que él y…

-¡No me lo puedo creer! –exclamó, levantándose de la cama en la que estaba sentada. –Fue alardeando de que me había dejado besar, ¿no? ¡Cuando lo pille lo mato!

-¡No! –Rachel se ganó una mirada asesina. –Es decir, mátalo a besos, si quieres, pero no fue así. No creo que se lo haya dicho más que a Sirius y a Remus –la mirada asesina se había transformado en una suspicaz.

\- ¿Y… entonces… cómo… lo sabes… tú? –Dawn, previendo el ataque de ira de la pelirroja, agarró el primer objeto que tenía a mano (un cojín naranja) y lo utilizó como escudo.

-Pues… digamos que… algo así como… que os vi –a cada vacilación, había dado un paso hacia atrás, hasta que pegó con la pared. Lily se acercó a ella hasta que su entrecejo casi rozaba la nariz de su amiga.

-Tú… le dijiste… ¡Le dijiste a Potter dónde podía encontrarme! –explotó. _Menos mal que mis padres no llegan hasta mañana_ , pensó la reprendida, mientras Lily empezaba un monólogo acerca de amigas traidoras que confraternizan con el chico que te gusta para tenderte una trampa mientras intentas hacerte la dura. En ese momento, Dawn se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, y decidió intervenir cortando el rollo.

-Lils. –a lo suyo. –¡Lily! –Ídem de ídem. -¡LILIAN EVANS! ¡CIERRA EL PICO DE UNA VEZ! –La aludida se quedó clavada. Estaba acostumbrada a que su nombre completo solo fuera mentado cuando hacía alguna trastada en casa, lo cual odiaba, y sus amigas lo sabían. –No te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de decir. ¿A que no?

-Sí, he dicho que las chicas de origen español que están en la casa Gryffindor y que se llaman Rachel son unas traidoras –respondió, mirando mal a la "traidora".

-Pues la traidora acaba de hacerte confesar –terció la misma, empezando a reírse.

-No es cierto –dijo Lily, palideciendo.

-¡Sí lo es! –contestaron sus amigas a coro. Y luego como niñas de primero de Hogwarts empezaron a canturrear: - _Lily y James bajo un árbol se verán, y un beso se darán, amor para siempre prometerán y luego hablarán de los hijos que tendrán._

Lo cual, obviamente, se zanjó con una batalla de almohadas.

-Por cierto, Rach –dijo Dawn después de un rato. –Hace más de hora y media que es 27 de Agosto, así que… ¡FELICIDADES!

-¡Bienvenida a la mayoría de edad! –corroboró Lily. –Y toca… ¡tirarte de las orejas! –exclamó, abalanzándose sobre su amiga. – ¡Oh, cuánto he esperado este momento!

-¡Au! No te pases. ¡Au! Dios, cómo me arrepiento de habéroslo contado…

-Bah… para una cosa tradicional de tu cultura en la que podemos participar contigo –se quejó Dawn.

-Tampoco es que yo pueda participar en muchas. ¿Por qué te crees sino que mis padres me dejaron aquí una semana antes de mi cumpleaños? ¿Para darme una sorpresa o algo así? Pfff...… -dijo frunciendo el ceño. –Debe ser cosa de Miriam, la meiga jefa, pues hubo problemas con mortífagos hace poco –sus amigas se llevaron las manos a la boca. –Tranquilas, no hubo ningún problema serio. Voldemort y sus secuaces se presentaron en pleno bosque galaico, pero las meigas son fuertes mientras estén en su territorio. Ni siquiera pudieron atravesar los lindes del bosque.

-Pero eso es genial –comentó Dawn. –Si las meigas pueden retener a Voldemort, también podrían derrotarle, ¿no?

-Probablemente, pero para eso debería haber un llamamiento a todos los clanes. Y hace más de medio milenio que no se juntan todos –explicó la rizosa.

-Ahora yo me preocuparía más por los pueblos _muggles_. –Sus amigas la miraron. -¿Qué os pensáis, que ese sádico no se tomará venganza? Localizará un blanco estratégico para tus parientes, y lo arrasará… Como ha hecho tantas veces –Lily hablaba por experiencia, pues sus abuelos habían muerto en uno de esos ataques. Sólo por ser _muggles_ y estar en el momento y lugar equivocados.

-Por eso mis padres tuvieron que irse tan urgentemente… -Rachel había atado cabos. –Se reunieron con Dumbledore la semana pasada, yo creí que era por mi comportamiento o algo así… Debieron de hablar de eso, y se fueron a proteger a la familia. Muy típico de ellos… -en ese momento, una lechuza se posó en el alféizar de la ventana, picoteando los cristales para llamar su atención. Dawn, que era la que más cerca estaba, la abrió un poco para dejar pasar al mensajero, que se fue a posar delante de la cumpleañera. Llevaba un paquete no muy grande, envuelto en papel multicolor con estrellitas. En un costado, había una tarjeta: _Para felicitar a la mejor jugadora de Quidditch que conocemos, y a la que mejor nos entiende en todas las facetas. Esperamos que te guste. Con cariño: James, Sirius y Remus._

-¿Qué es eso de "la que mejor nos entiende"? –inquirió Lily.

-Oye, no seas paranoica, no te voy a quitar a tu James. Sólo me consideran una buena amiga.

-¿No piensas abrirlo? –preguntó Dawn. Le entusiasmaban los regalos.

-Claro que sí. ¡Chit! ¡Lejos! –y es que su amiga ya había acercado sus manitas al brillante papel. -¡Las manos quietas! Que tú ya tuviste tu sesión de regalos la semana pasada.

-Pues ábrelo de una veeeez… -gimoteó. Rachel, sólo para fastidiar, empezó a desempaquetarlo lentamente, y con mucho cuidado. Cuando lo hubo desatado de las patitas de la lechuza, ésta revoloteó hasta el escritorio, y Lily intervino.

-Por favor, Rach… se está sobreexcitando. –A Dawn sólo le faltaba ponerse a babear.

-Está bien –cedió, al tiempo que arrancaba de cuajo todo el papel. Eran dos cajas iguales, de las mismas dimensiones. Pero una pesaba más. La otra parecía vacía.

-Espero que no sea una broma pesada –dijo Lily. –Gastar una broma cruel con los regalos en un cumpleaños es muy retorcido. Como se les haya ocurrido, los machaco.

Rachel no estaba escuchando. Abrió primero el paquete que pesaba, y se encontró con una placa conmemorativa, similar a las que se dan a los _servicios especiales a la escuela_ en Hogwarts, que solo ponía unas iniciales y una fecha.

 _ **BSK**_

 _ **Desde 31-1-1972**_

 _ **Hasta la actualidad**_

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Si hubiera sido una chica sentimental, hasta habría llorado de emoción, pero no lo era. Así que sólo sonrió.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Lily. Al no recibir respuesta, repitió la pregunta con idéntico resultado.

-Rachel, ¿estás bien? –inquirió Dawn. Las dos chicas se pusieron frente a su amiga que, sin mediar palabra, se levantó e hizo su primer hechizo legal en su casa: un conjuro de presencia permanente para esa placa. Estaría encima del cabecero de su cama para siempre. O, al menos, hasta que decidiera mudarse.

-¿Qué significa BSK? –le dijo Dawn a Lily, quien se encogió de hombros. –Parecen las iniciales de un grupo musical…

La cumpleañera las estaba ignorando cuando volvió a por el otro paquete. Estaba mejor sellado que el otro, las ranuras bien cerradas para que no se escapara nada. Lo abrió con cuidado, pensando que igual sí podía ser una broma.

Pero sus suposiciones estaban desencaminadas. En el interior de la pequeña caja había 4 pergaminos bien doblados. Tres eran cartas personales de cada uno de los jóvenes. El cuarto estaba en blanco, salvo por una pequeña línea escrita con tinta verde: _Una copia de nuestro tesoro. Ya sabes cómo usarlo._ Al leer la línea, ésta se borró. Y la sonrisa de Rachel era, si cabe, más amplia.

-Dale unas chucherías lechuciles y un poco de agua a nuestro amigo, Lily, por favor, que está un poco cansado –fue lo primero que dijo, mirando a la lechuza, que seguía posada en su escritorio. –Has recorrido un largo camino desde casa de James. Descansa aquí esta noche, y mañana dejaré la ventana abierta, para que puedas volver cuando quieras con mi respuesta, ¿de acuerdo? –la lechuza ululó suavemente, mientras olisqueaba las chucherías que le habían alcanzado. –Perfecto. Y gracias –le dijo, mientras le rascaba la cabeza.

-Otra vez el rollo de la mente animal –pinchó Dawn. Rachel puso los ojos en blanco. Ya les había explicado innumerables veces que no les leía la mente a los animales, sino que interpretaba se lenguaje con bastante exactitud. Pero ellas siempre intentaban fastidiarla, diciendo que era un poco más animal que los demás por esa _habilidad_.

-Tranquila, niña pija –contraatacó -, guardaré en secreto lo que piensas ahora mismo.

-¿Me estás llamando animal? –se ofendió la morena.

-Eso lo has dicho tú –dijo la otra, sacándole la lengua. Luego se puso seria –Deberíamos irnos a dormir. Mis padres llegarán pronto y nos sacarán a rastras de la cama, si hace falta.

Y es que las chicas tenían que terminar de preparar las cosas en el Callejón Diagon: ingredientes de pociones, libros avanzados de DCAO, encantamientos, transformaciones, y alguna que otra chuchería, por supuesto. Antes de apagar la luz, sin embargo, Rachel sacó dos de las cartas de sus amigos, y las leyó. La tercera tendría que esperar un poco, aunque no sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar.

-Rachel –se oyó a Lily. -¿Qué significa _BSK_?

-Algún día os lo diré –prometió -, pero de momento es un secreto.

Y con esas últimas palabras, apagó la luz.

A la mañana siguiente, una lechuza (-Otra vez… -se quejó Lily) despertó a las chicas, picoteando en la ventana. Dawn se levantó, refunfuñando que sus regalos no habían molestado tanto, pero el ave se posó encima de la colcha de su amiga pelirroja. Aunque si hubiera sido para la dueña de la habitación, podría haber pasado una horda de mortífagos, y seguiría durmiendo.

Lily desató con cuidado el pequeño paquetito de la lechuza oscura, que volvió a la calle con un batir de alas. La joven desenvolvió el papel, y se encontró con una insignia de Premio Anual.

-¡LILY! –gritó Dawn, sobresaltando a su amiga despierta, y despertando a la dormida. -¡Lily, eres una Premio Anual! ¡Es fantástico! ¡Enhorabuena!

-Eh… gracias –dijo, sonriendo levemente.

-Así que ya te ha llegado, ¿no? –preguntó Rachel con voz pastosa. –Me preguntaba cuánto más tardaría…

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque la lechuza que vino de casa de James me dijo que él la había recibido hace dos días.

Lily se quedó de piedra. No podía ser que Potter fuera el otro premio anual. Si siempre estaba haciendo de las suyas… ¡Por favor! ¿Es que el director no tenía en cuenta la reputación de los demás premios anuales para nombrar a ese desastre uno de ellos? Ahora todos pensarían que cualquier persona podía ser Premio Anual, incluso aunque su expediente estuviera tristemente manchado, y fueran capullos arrogantes.

-No pongas esa cara, Lils, te saldrán arrugas –por lo visto, su frustración se había filtrado a sus rasgos. –Además, no es tan grave. Así tendrás oportunidad de conocer a Potter alejado de sus amigotes. Ya sabéis que cuando hay más testosterona de la habitual en el ambiente, se comportan como bichos en celo –opinó Dawn, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y es que era de las chicas más codiciadas del colegio. Sus amigas no le iban a la zaga, precisamente, pero el primer puesto era suyo, y alguna vez había tenido más de un problema con adolescentes sobrehormonados. Ella decía que todo era actitud, pero los entes masculinos de Hogwarts daban 3 razones: su culo, sus piernas y su cara. En ese orden, la mayoría de las veces. Por eso sólo salía con los que le miraban a la cara y eran capaces de mantener una conversación coherente que no se basara en el Quidditch.

-No sé por qué decís eso de ellos –intervino Rachel. –Conmigo siempre se han portado la mar de bien, incluso cuando están los cuatro juntos. No me miréis así, -la observaban con una ceja arqueada, en idéntico gesto –sabéis que es verdad. Si los tratarais como a _personas_ y no como a _entes masculinos_ , como los llamáis, igual os iban mejor las cosas con ellos.

-¿Y quién quiere que mejoren las cosas? –Dawn se defendió como si su amiga la hubiese insultado. –A mí el tratamiento a distancia me parece una relación perfecta con ellos.

-A mí también –secundó Lily. Ahora fue el turno de Rachel de levantar una ceja. –Al menos con Potter –las dos cejas -, ya sabes que con Lupin me llevo bien. Y ¡no! –Rachel cerró la boca, pues iba a replicar –no digas que he de recortar distancias con Potter. Bastante cerca ya vamos a estar cuando nos toque la reunión de inauguración en el Expreso, como para encima hacer que es mi amigo –Rachel se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te lo dije antes de exámenes… James ha cambiado. Los cuatro han cambiado, de hecho. Aunque Peter… no demasiado, jajaja.

-Qué mala eres con el pobre Peter –ahí estaba: la faceta protectora de Dawn. –Con la poca autoestima que tiene…

-Sí, bueno, por algo será, ¿no crees? –por ese comentario, Rachel se ganó una mirada asesina. Iban a enzarzarse en una pelea verbal, pero en ese momento Arancha, la madre de Rachel, llamó a la puerta.

-Chicas, el desayuno espera –informó, asomando su cara en forma de corazón por el resquicio de la puerta. –Daos prisa o se enfriará. –La madre de Rachel se parecía mucho a su hija en el físico. Era un poco más bajita, pero tenía los mismos ojos oscuros, que le daban a los rasgos de ambas un toque misterioso. Como las chicas no se habían movido, las apremió -¡Venga! O perderéis la oportunidad de tomaros un helado en la terraza del señor Fortescue.

Viendo que su amenaza había conseguido su objetivo, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se dirigió a la cocina. Le hizo una seña a su marido, Mike, que puso un paquete encima de la mesa, al lado de las tortitas. Aunque casi no cabía en la mesa, de largo que era.

Cuando Rachel bajó, justo detrás de sus dos amigas y vio el paquete, tropezó y todo. No tardó ni 3 décimas de segundo en llegar a la mesa y abrir el paquete.

-¡Es genial…! ¡Una Cometa 220! ¡Graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciaaaaas! –dijo, abarcando en un solo abrazo a sus padres. –¡Ahora podré echar carreras con James sin que tenga que darme ventaja! –añadió, emocionada.

-También es de parte de tu tía Jana –le dijo su padre. Rachel sonrió. No dejó de hablar de las características de su escoba nueva en todo el desayuno, y sólo cuando fueron hasta la chimenea para usar los polvos Flu, sus amigas consiguieron que se callara.

En el Callejón Diagon, las horas pasaron volando, de una tienda a otra. Lily y Dawn le dieron su regalo en Madame Malkin, pues le habían encargado una túnica de gala nueva cuando habían ido juntas a pedir los arreglos para sus uniformes.

Era una túnica preciosa: negra, con el escote en pico, mangas abiertas y espalda descubierta. A partir de la mitad del muslo, el tejido de la falda empezaba a clarear ligeramente, hasta llegar al gris plateado en los bajos, dejando transparentar la silueta de las piernas. Tenía integrados unos hechizos especiales para que ni se resbalara por los hombros accidentalmente, ni se tropezara con los zapatos… De lo más práctico. Ahora sólo faltaba que hubiera una ocasión especial para estrenarla.

No faltó de nada, hubo helado, librería, ingredientes de pociones, suplementos vitamínicos para lechuzas (la de Rachel había ido volando a España, con una nota de agradecimiento a Jana; eran muchos kilómetros), etc. Comieron en el Caldero Chorreante, y luego se fueron a dar una vuelta por el Londres _muggle_. Arancha decía que echaba de menos las aldeas pequeñas que rodeaban los bosques donde ella había vivido, donde apenas había ruido. "Pero bueno, Londres tiene su encanto", admitió. A Lily le encantaba una tienda de música que estaba en una calle cercana, y estuvieron allí hasta que la dependienta tuvo que pedirles que se fueran. Y es que Dawn nunca había entendido cómo funcionaban esos trastos, y se dedicaba a dejar girar los discos en los muestrarios. Cuando Rachel le puso los cascos en las orejas, se puso a gritar como una loca que alguien se había metido en su cabeza con _legeremancia_ , y fue entonces cuando la encargada les echó del local, por asustar a sus otros clientes.

Por fin, después de un día de vagabundeos, volvieron a casa. En la habitación de Rachel estaban esperando, apoyadas en fila en el escritorio, unas quince lechuzas, todas con un mensajito de felicitación, y alguna que otra con un detallito: un colgante con su nombre, de parte de Ezequiel y Ahriel Stevenson, los gemelos de Ravenclaw que iban a su clase de Encantamientos, y con los que estudiaba a menudo; un libro _muggle_ , llamado _"El Señor de Los Anillos"_ , de parte de Zoey Shiner, su compañera de 6º de Quidditch; y unos subrayadores mágicos que, al ir leyendo lo que estaba subrayado, cambiaban de color, de parte de Kathleen Monroe, su compañera de habitación Gryffindor.

Al ser tantas lechuzas, se las habían repartido entre las tres amigas para abrir más rápido las cartas y los paquetes, y de vez en cuando, alguna exclamaba:

-¡Mira! Te ha escrito Derek Livelong, ese chico guapo de Hufflepuf –esa era Dawn.

-¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que Andrea Connor tuviera tan mala letra –esa era Lily.

-¡Uuh…! Alguien me da recuerdos para ti, Dawn –obviamente, era Rachel. –Bruce Dawson… Me parece que es aquél con el que saliste una vez, y a quien ahora das esquinazo, ¿no? –su amiga resopló. Todo el mundo sabía que Bruce tenía un físico impactante, pero que era demasiado… _simple_. Dawn, intentando reforzar su teoría de que no todos los rumores de Hogwarts son ciertos, había salido con él para conocerle intelectualmente. Pero lo más intelectual que hubo en la cita fueron unos Ravenclaw con los que ella se encontró, y que la ayudaron a escabullirse de un aburrimiento manifiesto.

Después de revisar que todas las cartas estuvieran abiertas, y contestadas, las chicas bajaron a la cocina para tomar la cena, donde Rachel les preguntó a sus padres por su viaje a España, a lo que ellos contestaron con evasivas. Al insistir la joven, diciéndoles que habían llegado noticias de que se habían visto algunos mortífagos por la zona, ellos le contaron lo que sabían.

Algunos clanes de meigas se habían reunido en el bosque de Miriam, los más cercanos a la zona, pues algunos animales habían informado de la llegada de unos enmascarados y una especie de hombre-serpiente liderándolos. Rápidamente, las meigas se pusieron a trabajar en hechizos protectores para el bosque, los animales y las aldeas circundantes. Cuando los mortífagos llegaron al límite norte del bosque, las meigas estaban esperándolos. Voldemort dijo que solo quería hablar con ellas, negociar para que se cambiaran de bando, alegando que, si así lo hacían, no harían ningún daño a los bosques, ni a los animales, ni a la gente del territorio meiga. Mientras hablaba, intentaba utilizar la legeremancia con Miriam, pensando equivocadamente que una _anciana_ como ella no podría poner demasiada resistencia a su poder. Pero olvidaba que tenía a todo el bosque apoyándola, así que no consiguió nada. Y la respuesta de las meigas a su ofrecimiento fue negativa, casi humillante para el Lord Oscuro, pues le dijeron que estaba equivocado en sus planteamientos. Le dijeron exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho Dumbledore cuando le fue a pedir trabajo, que no las podría vencer porque ellas poseían el poder de una magia que él no comprendía. Furioso, Voldemort dio la orden de ataque a sus siervos, pero la magia protectora del bosque era demasiado fuerte, y los hechizos rebotaron contra los mortífagos, provocando el caos. Finalmente, tuvieron que retirarse sin que las meigas movieran un dedo, ni dijeran una palabra de más.

Los señores Altair explicaron que, como había predicho Lily, los enmascarados intentaron vengarse con un ataque a las aldeas que ayudaban a las brujas, pero sin ningún resultado, pues habían evacuado a los habitantes, y las casas estaban protegidas mágicamente.

-Resultado: Meigas 2, Voldemort cero –concluyó Rachel, aliviada.

-No cantes victoria tan rápido, hija. Ese tipo está loco, no sabemos cómo, pero volverá para intentar vengarse. Aunque de momento parece tener otros objetivos, no podemos bajar la guardia –explicó su padre. El silencio reinó en la pequeña cocina, y los presentes miraron de reojo a todos lados, como si en cualquier momento fueran a aparecer mortífagos desde dentro de los armarios y de las cazuelas.

Después de una buena cena y una tarta, las chicas se fueron a la cama, agotadas. Al día siguiente, Dawn y Lily tendrían que ir a sus respectivas casas, a terminar de preparar sus baúles para Hogwarts. El primer día de su último año estaba muy cerca.

 _1 de septiembre, 1977. Estación King's Cross, entrada principal._

-Menos mal que quedamos con _veinticinco_ minutos de adelanto –comentó Lily al estar Dawn cerca para oír sus reproches. –Si no, perdemos el tren seguro. ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Sabes que tengo la reunión de los Premios Anuales en cinco minutos!

-¡Lo siento! –dijo la aludida. –Un idiota con una _motorcicleta_ de esas no me dejaba pasar con el equipaje.

-Otro año que no vuelves a casa, ¿no? –la picó Rachel. La cantidad de equipaje que llevaba Dawn sólo era comparable a la incontable cifra de zapatos que tenía. De los cuales cargaba con la mitad, por lo menos. Por esa razón sus amigas le preguntaban cada inicio de curso si la habían echado de casa permanentemente, aún sabiendo que sus padres jamás harían algo así, ni aunque supieran que era una criminal.

Sin contestar a sus amigas, comenzó a caminar con dificultad, empujando el carrito con sus baúles a través del gentío. Las otras dos la siguieron, mucho más ligeras que ella. Ni siquiera frenaron cuando llegaron a la barrera mágica que separaba el andén 9 y ¾ de los andenes _muggles_ , y utilizaron hechizos levitatorios para meter el equipaje en el Expreso. Una vez elegido el compartimento, bajaron del tren para despedirse de sus respectivos familiares, que las habían seguido a una prudente distancia, hablando sobre la noche de pijamas en casa de los Altair.

Rachel abrazó a sus padres:

-Cualquier cosa que ocurra en nuestra tierra, avisadme de ello. Por favor –añadió, al ver la mirada que intercambiaban sus progenitores -, no soportaría pensar que tía Jana está en peligro y yo en la cama tan tranquila leyendo un libro.

-Está bien –cedió Arancha. –Pero no se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería. Que nos conocemos. –Los tres sonrieron ante ese comentario.

Mientras Dawn intercambiaba una serie de despedidas protocolarias con sus adinerados padres, los de Lily llenaban a su hija menor de besos.

-Por favor, no hagáis eso –se quejó la pelirroja. –Todo el mundo me está mirando. Y ya no soy una cría, ¿sabéis?

-Lo sentimos, cariño. Pero sabes lo que nos cuesta pensar que estaremos hasta navidades sin verte –dijo su padre.

-Pásalo bien, aprende mucho y lígate a algún chico guapo –la madre de Lily se ganó dos verdes miradas reprobatorias por ese comentario. Se encogió de hombros y besó a Lily en la mejilla por última vez antes de abandonar el andén.

En cuanto los mayores se hubieron ido, Rachel les pasó los brazos por los hombros a sus amigas, y dijo alegremente: -Bueno, ya estamos sin supervisión paterna. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Yo salgo pitando –contestó Lily –, lo siento, pero tengo que instruir a los Prefectos, y no puedo llegar tarde.

La joven se despidió con un gesto de la mano de sus amigas, mientras Rachel le daba una mirada esperanzada a su otra amiga, esperando que le dijera algo divertido para hacer.

-A mí no me mires, he quedado –le dijo. La otra puso mala cara.

-Pues si ninguna quiere hacer nada divertido conmigo, allá vosotras. ¡Me voy! –y comenzó a caminar a lo largo del andén. Dawn se encogió de hombros y empezó a buscar a su _amigo_ Frank. Lo encontró intentando subir el baúl por la puerta del tren, y se acercó a él.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –le preguntó amablemente. El chico la miró, y por poco se le aplasta un pie al escapársele el baúl entre las manos.

-Eh… Hola, Dawn. Eres muy amable, pero creo que ya lo tengo –respondió con una sonrisa. Ella también sonrió.

-Tranquilo, es para evitarte el esfuerzo. Ya soy mayor de edad, así que puedo usar un hechizo –movió una mano para quitarle importancia, y le guiñó un ojo.

-En ese caso… -Frank se apartó del baúl en el momento en que Dawn lo movía con magia, y lo guiaba hasta el compartimento del Hufflepuff. Una vez allí, la joven iba a empezar una conversación casual para coquetear un poco con él, pero una chica de pelo castaño, y más bajita que Dawn entró en el compartimento.

-Hey, Frank, estás aquí. –dijo. –Te he estado buscando –entonces se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Perdona, Dawn. Supongo que conoces a mi novia Alice Fletcher, es de Ravenclaw –comentó Frank. Dawn, que intentaba no perder las formas, sonrió y le respondió.

-Claro que sí. ¿No íbamos a Herbología juntas?

-Sí, me alegro de que te acuerdes de mí –dijo la aludida.

-Por curiosidad… ¿hace cuanto que… vosotros…?

-¿Que salimos? –Frank miró a Alice antes de responder. –Pues unas tres semanas. Nos encontramos en la fiesta que dieron mis padres en la casa de verano, y estuvimos viéndonos tiempo después.

 _Sabía que tenía que haber ido a esa dichosa fiesta_ , se reprochó Dawn.

-Pues me alegro por vosotros. Hasta la vista –dijo, y salió dignamente del compartimento.

Llamándose tonta mentalmente, y poniendo a parir a Alice en su cabeza, se dirigió a su compartimento. De vez en cuando un chico se paraba y la miraba, o le saludaba. Se cruzó con Bruce Dawson, pero cuando él se acercó para hablar con ella, le ignoró. El silbido del tren la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Estuvo hablando con unas cuantas compañeras de curso, y cuando llegó al compartimento, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa…

En cuanto Lily se separó de sus amigas, volvió a su compartimento para ponerse la túnica y su insignia de premio anual, y se encaminó al compartimento de los prefectos. Estuvo ensayando mentalmente una y otra vez el discurso de inauguración y las recomendaciones e instrucciones para los prefectos. Pasó un rato a solas, esperando a que Potter apareciera por la puerta, pero no llegaba. El tren emitió el silbido característico de la última llamada y, tras unos segundos, arrancó. Potter aún no había llegado.

Los prefectos de Gryffindor, Tabitha Wagner y Joey Cliveson, fueron los primeros en llegar. Después los de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, y seguidamente los de Hufflepuff. Y Potter aún no había dado señales de vida.

 _Igual tengo suerte, y este año no ha podido venir_ , se pensó, con una sonrisilla. Comenzó a hablar acerca de las responsabilidades y las funciones de los prefectos, les repartió una lista de normas, y los puntos que costaba infringirlas. Iba a empezar a explicar las penas por violar más de una norma a la vez, cuando llegó. James Potter estaba en el Expreso.

Al verle, Lily perdió el hilo de lo que decía. Siempre le había parecido rematadamente guapo, pero esa actitud suya le perdía. El chico le sonrió, y se disculpó por el retraso, pues había tenido que separar a dos niños de segundo que se estaban peleando, y les había dado un discursillo acerca de pelearse en el colegio. Al verle tan decidido y maduro, Lily pensó que quizá Rachel tuviera razón. Parecía haber cambiado.

Continuó con su explicación. Se hizo más corta de lo planeado, pues James se sabía cada punto perdido por infracciones individuales, dobles, triples y múltiples por experiencia propia, y eso evitaba que la chica tuviera que mirar la lista de castigos constantemente. La reunión finalizó sin una sola mirada reprobatoria hacia James. Éste, antes de que los prefectos salieran del compartimento, les dijo:

-No os dejéis intimidar por los alumnos mayores que vosotros. Si alguno se os pone chulito, bajadle los humos con algunos puntos menos, o llamad a un profesor.

De nuevo, Lily se asombró del cambio que parecía haberse operado en el muchacho. Se quedaron solos en el compartimento, y la chica ya temía que él fuese a empezar con su perorata de "Sal conmigo, Lily", pero simplemente preguntó:

-¿Crees que lo harán bien?

Se sintió tan aliviada, que casi se le escapa una risita. Estuvieron hablando de sus vacaciones durante el corto trayecto hasta el compartimento de ellas, donde escucharon un par de voces increpándose mutuamente. Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con una escena, cuanto menos, pintoresca.

Rachel estaba frustrada. Aún quedaban unos diez minutos para que el tren arrancara, y no quería estar sola en el compartimento con cinco baúles. Era muy triste.

Mientras caminaba por el andén, vio a Ahriel y Ezequiel Stevenson despedirse de sus padres. Hacían honor a sus nombres, con el pelo rubísimo, los ojos de un azul intenso y los rasgos serenos talmente parecían ángeles de algún mural renacentista.

Rachel se acercó para agradecerles su regalo de cumpleaños. Ezequiel le dio un abrazo, mientras que su hermana le aseguraba que solo había sido un detallito.

-¿Cómo no estás con tus inseparables? –Rachel rodó los ojos ante la pregunta de su amigo.

-Lily tenía reunión de Premios Anuales, y Dawn _había quedado_ –finalizó, con retintín.

-Bueno, no te preocupes –le dijo Ahriel, mirando por encima de la castaña –, estoy segura de que no estarás mucho tiempo sola.

Rachel miró a donde le indicaba la rubia, y vio un revuelo considerable de chicas que parloteaban, suspiraban y se reían como tontas. Sólo había una explicación para eso: los Merodeadores habían llegado.

Rachel se despidió de los gemelos, volviendo a darles las gracias por el colgante, y se dirigió al barullo. Se quedó a una distancia prudencial, pero en un lugar estratégico para que cualquiera de los cuatro chicos del centro del grupo que mirase hacia donde ella estaba, la viera. Para hacerse notar un poco más, se subió al escalón de la entrada al vagón.

El primero en verla fue James. Sin preocuparse por si aplastaba a alguna joven enamorada con su baúl, se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-¿No debería estar preparando una reunión, señor Potter? –le preguntó ella, revolviéndole el pelo negro. El joven se golpeó la frente con la mano, con una mirada divertida.

-Porras… sabía que me olvidaba de algo.

En ese momento, Remus y Sirius llegaron hasta donde estaban sus compañeros. Rachel les saludó de la misma manera que a James, y luego les dio las gracias por sus regalos.

-Os juro que casi lloro de emoción –los chicos se llevaron una mano a la boca, de manera teatral –, pero tranquilos, solo fue un segundo –les consoló ella, con un ademán. Comenzaron a subir los baúles al tren, buscando un compartimento.

-¿En serio que te gustó? –le preguntó Remus.

-Sí.

-¿Seguro? –insistió.

-¡Ya te he dicho que sí!

-Os dije que era una gran idea –terció Sirius, pasándose una mano por su melena.

-Tiene razón, Remus. Deja de ser tan inseguro. –le dijo ella –Además no sé de qué te preocupas. Siempre notas cuando miento. –Los otros rieron ante ese comentario.

-¿Qué te dijeron tus inseparables de los regalos? –preguntó Sirius.

-De _el_ regalo –enfatizó ella. –Ni loca les iba a enseñar el mapa, con lo puritanas que son. Seguro que le iban a la McGonagall con el cuento para delataros –los jóvenes cruzaron una mirada, estando de acuerdo con su amiga. –Y de la placa… -empezó a reírse –me parece que creyeron que estaba en shock o algo así. Sólo les faltó zarandearme.

Y luego las vi compartir una mirada en plan "¿tanto rollo por una plaquita?" –y continuó con sus risas.

-¿Qué es que en este tren no queda ni un maldito compartimento libre? –se quejó James. –Aún tengo que llegar a la reunión.

-Eso os pasa por llegar con el tiempo justo –pinchó Rachel. Al ver que los cuatro (Peter había llegado en ese momento) la miraban con mala cara, se permitió ayudarles. –Porque os tengo aprecio, pero son otros los que me miran así, y no les dejo compartir compartimento conmigo.

-Anda, Rach, no seas mentirosa –contraatacó Sirius. –Seguro que a alguno le dejarías. –Ella le dirigió una mirada astuta, y respondió:

-Sí. Pero sólo a uno. Y sólo _conmigo_ –se dio la vuelta, dejando al chico pasmado, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. En ese momento se oyó el silbato del tren.

Al llegar al compartimento, Rachel le hizo un encantamiento reductor a los cinco baúles que ocupaban el altillo del equipaje, los colocó en un extremo, y dejó que los chicos pusieran su equipaje (mucho menos voluminoso) allí. En el mismo momento en que James dejó su baúl, se despidió, con la túnica a medio poner y corriendo por el pasillo.

Una vez hubieron terminado, empezaron a hablar de sus vacaciones. Peter contó que se había ido a Estados Unidos, a ver a unos familiares. Habían hecho un _tour_ por Nueva York, Washington, Miami, Las Vegas y San Francisco. Se hizo el interesante al hablar de la tradición brujeril de esos lugares, pero al hacerle un par de preguntas, confesó entre risas, que había estado todo el día de fiesta o tomando el sol.

Por su parte, Remus había ido a la playa, a Dover. Había estado sólo una semana, y luego habían tenido que volver a casa por sus " _problemas del mes_ ".

Sirius se había ido a visitar a su tío Alphard, el cual le había dado en herencia prematura una considerable cantidad de oro. " _Para que puedas ser quien tú quieras, y no quienes esos patanes te digan que seas_ ", le había dicho. Parte de ese dinero lo invirtió en una pequeña excursión para los padres de James, por haberle alojado durante las anteriores vacaciones. Mientras, James y él tenían la casa para ellos solos, y celebraron alguna que otra fiestecita.

-¿Hicisteis una fiesta y no me dijisteis nada? –le preguntó Rachel, ofendida.

-Era una fiesta exclusiva para hombres –dijo él, a la defensiva. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues otras veces no había sido ningún problema. No me parece que os cortara el rollo a ninguno, creo yo. Además, si era para hombres, tú no podías estar, _niñato_ –y alzó la barbilla, enfurruñada. Para intentar que le perdonara, Sirius hizo casi de todo, salvo ponerse de rodillas. Hasta Peter le ayudó, pero sólo cuando Remus empezó a meterse con las _Holyhead Harpies_ , ella entró al trapo. Estuvieron hablando de Quidditch un rato más, hasta que…

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros tres aquí? –Dawn apareció por la puerta dando voces.

-Tranquila, Dawnie, les dejé yo. No había compartimentos libres.

-¿Y a mí qué? Este es nuestro compartimento, no quiero compartirlo con nadie más que con Lily y contigo. ¡No puedes invitar a cualquiera a entrar! –Rachel se levantó de un salto, bastante molesta por el comentario.

-Sí puedo, porque en este compartimento sólo estaba yo, porque vosotras dos me dejasteis tirada. ¡Y ellos no son cualquiera! –los chicos hicieron una inclinación de cabeza. –Son tan amigos míos como Lily o tú. –Dawn se sorprendió mucho con esa afirmación. Tanto que por un momento dejó de increpar a su amiga, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Pero es que yo no quiero que estén aquí –concluyó. Remus hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Si prefieres que… -pero Rachel le cortó con un gesto.

-No le hagas caso, Rem. No se te ocurra irte. A ninguno –añadió, mirando a Peter, sobre todo. Sabía que Sirius se quedaría, sólo por fastidiar. –Sólo está intimidada.

-¡No estoy intimidada! –gritó Dawn, sonrojándose un poco. -¡Solo quiero estar con vosotras dos un poco!

-Si hubieras llegado a tiempo, y no te hubieras ido a buscar a tu _amiguito_ , igual habríamos podido estarlo –Rachel se cruzó de brazos, animándola a desmentirlo.

Los chicos estaban tan centrados en el enfrentamiento verbal que no se dieron cuenta de que había una escenita peculiar en la puerta del compartimento.

-¿Se puede saber por qué discutís? –Lily y James habían llegado, riéndose. Pero al ver la refriega, a la pelirroja se le había pasado el buen humor.

-Porque _ésta_ –dijo Dawn, señalando a la castaña –ha decidido, sin nosotras, compartir _nuestro_ compartimento.

-Ya te he dicho que no había ningún compartimento libre, y yo estaba sola. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo sin más? –se defendió la otra. Dawn iba a replicarle, pero Lily las hizo callar.

-¡BASTA! Dawn, es cierto que debería habernos preguntado, pero también es verdad que ellos no tenían compartimento y nosotras no estábamos. –Dawn apretó los labios. –Ahora ya no pueden irse a otro sitio, así que si te molesta tienes dos opciones: o te aguantas, o te cambias de compartimento.

Dawn se lo pensó fríamente. Nunca había soportado a los Merodeadores, con su boyante popularidad, con sus bromitas estúpidas. No sabía como Rachel se había hecho amiga de ellos. Le había sorprendido que comparara su amistad o la de Lily con la de esos chicos. Incluso le había dolido. Pero conocía a Rachel, y si no valiera la pena, no los habría defendido. Igual podía sacar provecho de la experiencia y todo, sobre todo para ver cómo actuaban James y Lily al estar juntos en público.

-Bueno… si no hay más remedio… -concluyó, y se sentó al lado de Sirius.

Pasado el percance, no hubo más problemas durante el trayecto. Dawn estuvo casi sin participar en las conversaciones acerca de las vacaciones; estaba de mal humor por lo de Longbottom, y encima tenía que aguantar a esos tíos. Al llegar a la estación, Rachel bajó los mini-baúles del altillo, ganándose una bronca de Dawn.

-Si noto que mis zapatos me van pequeños, te echaré la culpa a ti –la amenazó, mientras la otra les devolvía su tamaño original.

El camino a Hogwarts en la carroza fue más relajado. Parecía que la morena había superado un poco la aversión que sentía por esos cuatro _entes masculinos_ , y ya empezaba a verlos un poco más como a personas. Lily había descubierto la faceta humilde de James, y Peter y Rachel intentaban ganar a Remus y Sirius al Trivial, sin resultado.

Una vez en el colegio, se encontraron con Kathleen Monroe, su compañera de curso Gryffindor, que había ido en el tren con los integrantes del club de Gobstones. Esa noche llegaron nueve nuevos integrantes a su Casa, y el banquete transcurrió con normalidad, terminando conversaciones pendientes, y saludando a viejos amigos. Lily y James se levantaron antes que los demás para vigilar el desalojo del Gran Comedor, y para informar de las contraseñas a los prefectos. Dawn se separó un rato de sus amigas y los merodeadores para ir a saludar a un par de chicos que le interesaban, mientras Rachel explicaba a los chicos la _ceremonia de cortejo_ que su amiga llevaba a cabo.

-Pues con nosotros cuatro nunca ha hecho eso –hizo notar Sirius.

-Obviamente es que no le interesabais… pero ella es libre de cambiar de opinión, ¿no crees? –le dijo Rachel. Sirius se encogió de hombros, y desvió la vista.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse a la Sala Común, Rachel hizo que se parasen a hablar con Zoey Shiner y Kurt Reese, dos miembros del equipo de Quidditch. Al llegar a la Sala Común se produjo como una reacción en cadena: todo el mundo se acercó a ellos para saludar a los Merodeadores, momento en el que Dawn aprovechó para escabullirse y buscar a Lily. Rachel y Kate también intentaron zafarse de la marabunta, pero Sirius les pasó los brazos por los hombros. Al momento, James y Lily se habían puesto en el centro del gentío, arrastrando a Dawn al lado de sus amigos. Al verse todos juntos, sonrieron. Incluso Dawn.

Su último curso en Hogwarts había empezado.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un día productivo

Hoy la había visto. Había hablado con ella de cosas insustanciales, cuando lo que quería decirle en realidad era que la necesitaba. Se moría por que sus labios rozaran los de ella, levemente, por acariciar con su mano el rostro que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño. Pero no podía.

Porque ella le había rechazado.

Era cierto que él se lo había dicho con cierto desdén, como una broma. Pero eso no lo hacía menos verdadero. Le restaba credibilidad a él, pero no a lo que sentía. Aunque eso ella no lo sabía.

Por eso tenía que comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado para, por lo menos, disfrutar de ella como un amigo. Participar en sus conversaciones, escuchar sus bromas, su voz… su risa. Le encantaba su risa. Y temía que, si se confesaba, esa risa le hiriera más que cualquier otro comentario que le pudiera decir.

Por primera vez en su vida tuvo que reconocer que tenía miedo. Miedo de no ser suficiente para ella.

El día dos de septiembre amaneció soleado. Las cuatro jóvenes que se alojaban en la habitación de séptimo parpadearon como lechuzas, al entrar la luz del sol a raudales por las ventanas. La noche anterior, después de subir de la sala común, se habían quedado un rato despiertas, poniéndose al día con Kathleen, por lo que estaban un poco faltas de sueño.

Para sorpresa de todas, la primera en levantarse de la cama fue Rachel. Se preparó la túnica y se metió en el baño para ducharse, mientras tarareaba. Cuando salió, con los rizos mojados, se encontró con tres miradas incrédulas.

-¿Pasa algo? –les preguntó, mientras se frotaba la cabeza con una toalla.

-Creo que eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotras –le dijo Dawn.

-Sí –confirmó Kathleen, sus ojos castaños abiertos al máximo. -¿Por qué estás tan contenta? Normalmente ni siquiera te levantas de la cama el primer día. –Rachel se encogió de hombros mientras cambiaba la toalla por su varita, y se secaba el pelo con magia.

-En realidad no estoy segura. Pero prefiero estar de buen humor ahora. Es nuestro último año, y seguro que habrá tiempo de sobra para estar de bajón. Así que –sonrió –me voy a desayunar, que no es plan de llegar tarde. ¡Os veo en el comedor!

Varios segundos después de que saliera por la puerta, sus amigas todavía no se habían recuperado de la sorpresa. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que era bastante tarde para ellas, empezaron a prepararse a las carreras.

Sin embargo, Rachel no bajó directamente al comedor, sino que se fue a dar una vuelta, con una carta en la mano. Se metió en un aula vacía y se puso a leer.

Era la carta que Sirius le había escrito para su cumpleaños. No la había abierto hasta ahora porque quería mentalizarse para cualquier cosa que le pudiera contar. Sabía que le había herido al decirle aquello el año pasado, pero prefería aguantar comentarios ácidos y sarcásticos a tener que estar luego lamiéndose las heridas. Prefería estar culpándose por haber arruinado su amistad a tener que sufrir durante largo tiempo después.

Había sido una decisión cobarde. Pero ahora ya estaba hecho.

El día anterior en el tren no le había parecido especialmente hostil, o indiferente. Más bien seguía actuando como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si aquella conversación no hubiera existido. Sólo había notado _algo_ , no sabía bien el qué, al hacer referencia a cambiar de opinión. Le había parecido que se ponía a la defensiva.

Pero no estaba segura.

Sin más preámbulos, se puso a leer:

"Queridísima Rachel:

Muchas felicidades. Espero que estos regalos y dedicatorias sean una buena forma de comenzar tu cumpleaños.

He de confesar que la placa fue idea mía, para demostrarte todo lo agradecidos que estamos contigo. No todo el mundo podría guardar casi seis años el secreto de tener un compañero licántropo, y otros dos años el hecho de tener tres animagos en la escuela. Por eso, y lo sabes tú mejor que nosotros, eres _Best Secret Keeper_ , la mejor guardiana de secretos.

Igual piensas que es muy arriesgado poner esto por escrito, pero he encantado el pergamino para que solo lo puedas leer tú, una vez termine la carta. Aunque eso fue idea de James, he de reconocerlo. Uno no puede ser perfecto todo el tiempo.

Hablando (o más bien, escribiendo) sobre imperfecciones. Entiendo lo que me dijiste a final de curso. Quiero que sepas que (borrón) no te guardo rencor por ello, de hecho hiciste que me diera cuenta de que a veces –Rachel soltó una risita- soy arrogante y egocéntrico. Y quiero cambiar eso porque es de lo poco que me queda de mi herencia familiar. No quiero tener nada que ver con los Black puros nunca más. Pero, ¡mírame! Escribiendo solo acerca de mí… Tendré que practicar mucho para dejar eso de lado.

Volviendo al tema de la carta, espero que este día sea memorable para ti, y no solo por ser la entrada a la mayoría de edad. Espero de verdad que nuestros regalos te hayan demostrado todo el cariño que (borrón) los tres sentimos por ti. Muchas felicidades otra vez.

(borrón)

Con cariño,

Padfoot."

Rachel se sintió aliviada. Así que no le guardaba rencor por haber sido cruel. Fantástico. Pero ¿qué significaban esos borrones? Igual la había escrito enfadado, o molesto todavía, y se había arrepentido al verlo escrito. Sin embargo, no le dio más vueltas. Tenía todo un año para enterarse.

Salió resueltamente de la habitación, mientras pensaba en cómo hacer que Sirius hablara del tema, cuando se cruzó con un personaje que no recordaba haber visto la noche anterior en el banquete. El Slytherin entrecerró los ojos con furia al mirarla, mientras ella le saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza: -Snape.

-Altair –susurró él. Normalmente no se hablaban en público desde cierto incidente, pero al encontrarse así a ella le pareció de mal gusto ignorarle de una forma tan evidente. Aunque no se cayeran bien, tampoco se odiaban, con lo cual lo más sencillo era ignorarse mutuamente. Cada uno siguió su camino, sin detenerse.

Aún habiendo hecho una parada, Rachel llegó al Gran Comedor antes que sus amigas. Con una sonrisa radiante, y el ánimo por las nubes, se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, y se sentó enfrente de Remus. Fiel a su hábito, el merodeador había bajado para guardar el sitio a sus amigos, mientras leía _El Profeta_ del día, y sin enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Por eso, la chica empezó a servirse el desayuno sin molestarse por el hecho de que él no contestara a su saludo de buenos días.

Sin embargo, se interrumpió cuando se fijó en la portada del periódico. Las desapariciones y muertes de notables magos y brujas llenaban la portada, mientras que se hacían breves reseñas a pie de página de los ataques a los _muggles_. Su pequeña nubecita de optimismo empezaba a perder consistencia.

-Remus, cuando acabes con el periódico ¿me lo podrías dejar? –el aludido soltó un gruñidito mientras asentía con la cabeza. Era todo un logro que se hubiera enterado.

Aún estaba untándose una tostada con mermelada cuando llegaron Peter y Sirius, haciéndose notar. Algo habitual, por supuesto. Cuando se sentaron al lado de Remus, saludaron a la joven, y empezaron a comentar las noticias de las desapariciones. Como cada vez que hablaban de ataques de mortífagos, Sirius se indignaba y empezaba a despotricar (a veces mentalmente, otras, como ésta, casi a voz en grito) contra todos aquellos que, como su familia, daban más importancia de la necesaria a la pureza de sangre.

-Lo sabemos, Sirius –interrumpió Lupin. –Deberías recordar que nosotros sentimos lo mismo, no hace falta que nos lo recuerdes constantemente.

-Sí, es cierto –confirmó Rachel. –Y si realmente quieres pasar página y desvincularte, no deberías dejar que te afectara tanto. –Peter asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. –Simplemente deja de pensar en ello, y no le des importancia.

-Entonces, ¿que tengo que hacer como que estos ataques no se producen? La práctica totalidad de mi familia está entre los mortífagos. ¡Hasta Regulus se ha unido a esos chalados! –suspiró. –A este paso la gente se creerá que yo también soy uno de ellos –sus amigos guardaron silencio, sin saber qué decir. La única que rompió el silencio fue Rachel.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Cómo que "y qué"?

-Sí. Que qué te importa a ti lo que piensen los demás –Sirius parpadeó como si no oyera bien. –Al menos aquí no te importa si creen o no que estás con una chica hoy y con otra mañana. Ni que seas castigado día sí, día también. ¿Por qué te habría de importar lo que piensen acerca de si eres mortífago o no, si tú sabes la verdad? ¿Por qué te habría de importar, si _nosotros_ sabemos la verdad? –el chico se recuperó demasiado tarde de la lógica aplastante de la joven.

-Pero es algo totalmente distinto… -protestó, débilmente

-En el fondo no lo es –le dijo ella, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –Solamente es que le das más importancia de la que tiene.

Sirius se sonrojó, al empezar a pensar como su amiga. Ella tenía razón, como siempre. Si tenía a sus amigos a su lado, no le importaba que el resto del mundo le diera la espalda. Era algo que siempre había dicho, y cuando más tenía que ponerlo en práctica, se le olvidaba. Menudo genio estaba hecho… Se pasó la mano por la nuca, avergonzado.

-Venga, dilo: _Sí. Rachel, como siempre, tienes razón_ –le imitó Remus, sin soltar el periódico.

-Sí, Rachel, tienes razón. Como siempre –cuando tenía problemas, era algo bastante frecuente que ella le aconsejara, y también que ese consejo le ayudara a encontrar la mejor solución. Entonces, Sirius alargó la mano hasta la de la chica, y se la cogió, mirándola con intensidad. –Gracias. En serio. Es una suerte para los cuatro que seas nuestra amiga. –Ella le restó importancia, soltando su mano, y dándole unas palmaditas al dorso de la del chico.

-Para eso estamos, ¿o no? –dijo con un guiño.

Cuando Dawn, Kathleen y Lily bajaron a la Sala Común, se había armado un pequeño revuelo. En el tablón de anuncios ya estaban puestas las dos primeras salidas a Hogsmeade, la prueba de selección del equipo de Quidditch, y…

-¡El examen de aparición! –dijo Dawn, apretándole el brazo a Kathleen.

-Es dentro de dos semanas –leyó Kathleen, estirándose las puntas de su corto pelo negro. –Supongo que Dumbledore acondicionará el Gran Comedor para que practiquemos un poco, al menos un día.

Lily iba a contestar, pero oyó que alguien la llamaba. Imaginándose quién era, se dio la vuelta. James Potter, con su pelo rebelde brillando al sol que entraba por las ventanas, se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo habéis tardado tanto? –les preguntó. –Es tan raro en vosotras llegar _tarde_.

-No llegamos tarde, Potter –replicó Dawn, mirando su reloj de Channel. –Al menos no todavía. Aunque no sé si podríamos decir lo mismo de ti y tus amigos.

-Ah, no, no estoy esperando por ellos. Bajaron hace ya un rato. Yo estaba esperando por vosotras –las chicas pusieron cara de extrañeza. –Bueno, por Lily. Tenemos que mirar que ninguno de los anuncios ofrezca algo que esté en contra del código de conducta del colegio. –James rezó para que esa mentira hiciera efecto, y Lily se quedara con él un rato.

-Eso es cosa de los prefectos –apuntó ella.

-No recuerdo que lo mencionaras ayer en la reunión –recordó él.

-Es que se lo dije antes de que llegaras tú –replicó la pelirroja, con una leve sonrisa. –Estate tranquilo, no se nos olvidó nada.

-Está bien, pero como no los vi por aquí, pensé que no lo habían hecho. –En ese momento, Dawn les interrumpió, impaciente:

-Entonces bajaremos al desayuno, ¿no? Porque ahora sí que llegamos justos.

 _Me rindo_ , pensó James. Y en voz alta, añadió: -Sí, bajemos. Ya lo comprobaremos más tarde.

Bajaron velozmente las escaleras para no llegar tarde a la entrega de los horarios del nuevo curso. Al entrar en el Gran Comedor buscaron a sus amigos, y vieron que Sirius y Rachel estaban tomados de la mano. Luego ella la retiró, dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas en el dorso. Kathleen y Dawn cruzaron una mirada rápida, y comprobaron que James y Lily no se habían dado cuenta, pues iban un poco más rezagados, hablando de sus cosas.

Se acercaron a la mesa sin hacer demasiado ruido, por si podían enterarse de lo que estaban hablando tan juntitos, pero se llevaron una decepción, pues al lado de Sirius, tras _El Profeta_ , estaban Peter y Remus. En ese momento, estaban hablando de un ataque especialmente violento, llevado a cabo el fin de semana anterior.

-Fue en una villa de las montañas –decía Remus -, cerca de la casa de los McKinnon. Intentaron intimidarles con magia, pero consiguieron hacerse con el control, y atrapar algún mortífago. Aunque también les costó lo suyo: a uno de los niños le mordió Greyback.

-Pobre niño… -dijo Dawn, sentándose a un lado de Rachel. –Seguro que tendrá una infancia muy difícil.

-Pero lo superará con creces si consigue hacer buenos amigos –apuntó James, que se sentaba al otro lado de Remus. –Estoy seguro.

Seis ligeras risas se alzaron en el Gran Comedor con ese comentario. Kathleen y Dawn se miraron, sin captar el chiste. Cuando le preguntaron a Lily, solo les dijo:

-Algún día os enteraréis –mientras aún se reía.

El primer día de clases fue bastante estresante. Parecía que la única palabra que conocían los profesores era EXTASIS, pues no dejaban de repetirla cada tres oraciones.

Tanto en Transformaciones como en Encantamientos empezaron con mano dura. En Pociones, Slughorn también parecía haberse puesto las pilas, y ni siquiera Lily consiguió arrancarle un elogio de los suyos.

La hora de comer llegó y pasó rauda, y apenas tuvieron tiempo de quejarse de la gran cantidad de tareas que les habían puesto para el día siguiente, cuando ya estaban dirigiéndose al aula de DCAO.

La profesora Harmond les estaba esperando con un libro abierto sobre su mesa. Cuando se hubieron sentado todos, les dijo que abrieran sus libros por un tema bastante avanzado: los Patronus.

-Sé que igual es algo precipitado –explicó –pero prefiero sentar las bases teóricas ahora y poder ir desarrollando la parte práctica una o dos veces por semana, mientras vemos otros tipos de defensa, para asegurarme de que no se os olvide nada. –Pasó la mirada por todos sus alumnos –El patronus es una forma muy avanzada de magia, y sirve como defensa y ataque contra dementores y lethifolds, pero si se aprende a controlar bien, el patronus puede servir para otros fines diferentes.

Decidme, ¿alguno de vosotros ha realizado el hechizo patronus? –nadie se movió. -¿Alguno ha visto convocar algún patronus? –los gemelos Stevenson alzaron las manos a la vez. -Contadnos, por favor.

-Fue en las navidades pasadas –empezó Ahriel, tras cruzar una mirada con su gemelo. –Habíamos ido a casa del tío Michael por nochebuena. Nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien, pero…

-De repente todo se quedó frío –continuó su hermano. –Hasta nuestras emociones. Nuestro padre ya se había enfrentado a dementores antes, así que reconoció la sensación, y salimos fuera de la casa.

-Había cuatro dementores en el patio trasero, y nos dijeron que no pasáramos de la puerta hacia fuera. Nos asomamos por la ventana de la cocina, y vimos a nuestro padre y al tío Michael invocando a sus patronus, y haciendo huir a los espectros.

-No distinguimos las palabras del conjuro, ni la forma de los patronus –terminó Ezequiel. En la clase reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Los gemelos Stevenson eran los mejores contadores de historias de la época en Hogwarts. Podían hacer temblar a los merodeadores, si se lo proponían, tan sólo con un cuento de miedo. Solo que esta vez no era un cuento.

-Bueno –dijo la profesora –estoy segura de que fue toda una experiencia… Ya sabéis que por norma general, los dementores están bajo la dirección del Ministerio de Magia, pero en estos tiempos que corren ya nadie está seguro de nada. Así que es muy importante que conozcáis tanto la técnica para combatirlos, como su comportamiento. Empezad a leer el temario, por favor. Si tenéis alguna duda, hacédmelo saber.

La clase transcurrió con mucha más normalidad que las demás. No hubo ninguna mención a los EXTASIS hasta la última parte de la clase, en la que empezaron a practicar con la varita el hechizo.

-Tenéis que recordar el momento más feliz de vuestra vida, y concentraos en él todo lo que podáis –les apremió la profesora. –Podéis concentraros en más de un recuerdo, si lo preferís, y si sois capaces.

De algunas varitas surgían volutas plateadas de humo, demasiado débiles como para mostrar forma alguna, pero la profesora Harmond se mostró muy contenta de los pequeños progresos.

-Muy bien, señor Lupin. ¡Oh! Excelente señor Potter y señorita Altair. Buen trabajo, Stevenson, Evans.

Al final de la clase, casi todos habían conseguido que _algo_ saliera de sus varitas.

-Excelente trabajo, chicos. Seguid practicando en vuestros ratos libres. Y empezad a mirar información acerca de los hábitos de los dementores, la semana que viene os mandaré hacer una redacción.

Antes de la cena, Dawn tenía Historia de la Magia y Peter, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, mientras que sus amigos iban a Runas Antiguas. Era una asignatura mucho más interesante que ver comer a un gusarajo o escuchar una cháchara interminable de nombres recitados por el fantasma del profesor Binns. Pero también les ponían muchos más deberes, traducciones e interpretaciones, y ejecución de hechizos con las piedras rúnicas. Realmente era una asignatura agotadora, pero lo suficientemente útil para que la pidieran en los exámenes de acceso a la academia de aurores, por lo que estaba bastante concurrida.

Fue una hora interminable: la profesora Babbling estaba en la línea de McGonagall, y todo lo que los alumnos entendieron de ella fue "EXTASIS", "exámenes" y "último año". Con la cabeza zumbando de estrés, los seis jóvenes salieron del aula con sus compañeros, y fueron al Gran Comedor. Allí se encontraron con Dawn, que ya había salido de su clase, y empezaron a comer sin esperar a Peter.

-¿Qué tal te fue en HM? –le preguntó Kathleen a Dawn.

-Bien. El profesor Binns parece tan ajeno a los EXTASIS como al hecho de que es un fantasma, así que ha sido una clase como otra cualquiera. Nos resumió un poco el temario de este año, que se remonta a los druidas y la prehistoria, y empezó con materia.

Remus, siempre curioso, intervino:

-¿Y os lo puso interesante? Porque puede ser algo genial para aprender las bases históricas de los magos, pero si lo da con la misma parsimonia de siempre…

-La verdad, no tiene pinta de haber cambiado mucho –confesó la aludida con una risita. –Sigue con un tono monótono y aburrido, pero si le das un poco de imaginación al amalgama de nombres y fechas, te haces una película en tu cabeza. Así es mucho más sencillo y entretenido estudiar –Remus, muy interesado en la explicación, siguió hablando con ella acerca de métodos de estudio, mientras los demás hablaban de otras cosas.

-Así que el jueves es la prueba de selección para el equipo de Quidditch, eh, capitán –le dijo Rachel a James, sentado enfrente de ella.

-Sí, este año la competición empieza muy pronto, y prefiero adelantarme a los demás equipos a la hora de empezar a entrenar, que luego andar peleándome con los demás capitanes por la reserva del campo.

-Muy sensato por tu parte –añadió Lily, -aunque también hubieras podido ejercer tu autoridad como Premio Anual, si llegara el caso –James se escandalizó al oír eso.

-No puedo creer que tú, Lily Evans, me hayas dicho que abuse de mi autoridad. Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, sería muy egoísta e injusto –ella se revolvió por dentro, era exactamente lo que pensaba. –Por no hablar de la bronca que me caería si Dumbledore se entera.

Lily rió. Justo lo que esperaba escuchar: James había cambiado realmente, era como una persona nueva. Todo lo que le dijo que haría por ella el día que le robó el beso lo estaba cumpliendo. Era justo que ella cumpliera su parte del pacto dándole una oportunidad, pero en realidad no lo hacía por eso. Realmente quería hacerlo, sin importar pactos anteriores, aunque se lo negara a sí misma.

-¿Y quienes están apuntados por el momento, James? –preguntó Sirius. James se lo pensó unos segundos.

-Contando que los que quedáis del equipo del año pasado estáis apuntados obligatoriamente, ahora mismo están Kurt Reese e Hiroki Chang de sexto, Tabitha Wagner, Steven Ashcroft y Tanya Livelong de quinto, y una chica de cuarto que no recuerdo como se llama –Rachel asintió, los conocía de otras pruebas de acceso al equipo. –De los otros tres cursos hay muchísimos apuntados, así que espero no tener que verlos a todos. Sobre todo porque la mayoría no sabrá ni hacer volar una escoba.

-Sí, pero de entre los que conocemos, vas a tenerlo difícil. Hiroki lo hizo muy bien cuando tuvo que sustituir a Zoey como buscadora el año pasado, y si Steven ha mejorado un poco, igual le puede quitar el puesto a un golpeador que no esté muy avispado –Remus y Sirius le dedicaron una mirada divertida, pensando que era algo bastante improbable.

-Bueno, menos mal que es viernes. No creo que aguantara una semana entera al ritmo de hoy –se quejó Peter cuando llegó. –Detesto que los profesores sólo sepan hablar de los EXTASIS –los demás se mostraron conformes, con ruiditos diversos.

-Mejor deja el tema, Pete –le dijo Remus. –Bastante tenemos con pensar en ellos en las clases, tenemos un fin de semana por delante con pocos deberes, así que mejor planeamos algo _entretenido_ y nos dejamos de hablar de exámenes.

-Conmigo no contéis –les advirtió Rachel, -mañana después del desayuno, Dumbledore va a habilitar el Gran Comedor para que podamos practicar la aparición. Tenemos el examen la semana que viene.

-¿No acabo de decir que nada de exámenes en esta conversación? –la regañó Remus, sin darse cuenta de que él también lo había dicho.

-Yo sólo informo –se defendió ella. –Aunque por la tarde estamos libres, ¿verdad, Kat? –la aludida lo confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Podíamos echar un partidín de Quidditch para practicar –sugirió Sirius. Kathleen puso morritos, pues no se le daba muy bien lo de volar, pero Dawn intervino.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto nos aburramos de verlos pegarse por una pelotita nos vamos a relajarnos –le dijo, alzando las cejas.

-Sí, por favor. _¡Me encanta ese sitio!_ –respondió con vehemencia. Siguieron a lo suyo mientras los demás organizaban el partido. Lily, un poco fuera de onda, intentó hacer que sus dos amigas no-deportistas la incluyeran en su plan, pero como no le hacían mucho caso, dejó vagar la mirada. Repasó las mesas de sus compañeros, y se detuvo en la de Slytherin al ver que un par de personas estaban cuchicheando, y mirando en su dirección. Se encontró con los ojos de su ex–mejor amigo y él le sonrió con tristeza. Ella esquivó su mirada, decepcionada de que aún anduviera con _ésos maleantes_ , por más que le hubieran advertido acerca de ellos. Aunque supuso que en estos momentos ya no habría vuelta atrás.

La voz de Kathleen la sacó de sus pensamientos errantes:

-¿Entonces vienes con nosotras o qué?

-¡Claro que sí! Llevo queriendo conocer ese misterioso lugar de relajación casi tres años, no puedo negarme ahora –respondió, contenta de que la integraran.

-Vas a _alucinar_ –le dijo Rachel. –Es lo mejor para una mente cansada y confusa, y para un cuerpo agotado. Ya sé que no es el caso –añadió –pero visto que este año lo vamos a necesitar mucho, mejor que sepas donde ir en caso de necesidad.

La pelirroja sonrió. Ese año iba a ser agotador, así que le vendría genial tener un lugar a donde escapar de todo y de todos cuando se sintiera agobiada.

-¿Y a nosotros no nos lo dices, Rach? –preguntaron los merodeadores.

-Seréis bobos –se rió ella. –Vosotros hace años que lo conocéis –y no añadió más, dejando a los cuatro chicos preguntándose si conocían alguna sala-balneario, o similar.

Tras la cena fueron avisando a miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw del partido de la tarde siguiente, y a los cinco minutos el rumor de que habría partido se había extendido por todo el colegio.

El sábado por la mañana, quienes no tenían que ir a clases de aparición aprovecharon para dormir un poco más de lo habitual. Y algunos (los de 5º y 7º) empezaron a hacer deberes para sus clases.

En el Gran Salón, un pequeño grupo de alumnos de último curso se desesperaban dando saltos dentro y fuera de pequeños aros, sin conseguir concentrarse en algo tan ridículo y, aparentemente, tan sencillo. Y el hecho de que el monitor repitiera siempre las mismas pautas a seguir no era de gran ayuda.

-Te juro que como alguien me vuelva a repetir a lo largo del día la palabra "visualizar" o cualquiera de sus derivados, le echo un maleficio –dijo Rachel al final de la infructuosa clase. Kathleen rodó los ojos mientras se retiraba el flequillo a un lado.

-Relájate, ¿quieres? Todavía nos queda mucho día por delante, y bastantes tareas para hacer –su amiga bufó. –Y seguro que Dawn nos empieza a fastidiar con las _cuatro-cientas Des_ …

-Arg… ¡no lo repitas! –se quejó Rachel, mientras saltaba un escalón falso. –Ya estoy semi-deprimida, y no es ni el segundo día de curso… -y luego añadió, al mismo tiempo que su amiga:

-Estoy deseando que llegue esta tarde.

Tras el almuerzo, los jugadores del partido amistoso se dirigieron al estadio de _Quidditch_. No se pusieron las túnicas de juego, simplemente acordaron ir del mismo color y diferente al otro equipo, tanto para ellos, como para el posible público. Además de los tres Ilustres y Rachel (presumiendo de escoba nueva), habían avisado a los otros tres de sexto: Zoey Shiner, de buscadora, Hiroki Chang de guardián y Kurt Reese de cazador.

Para sorpresa de todos, salieron al campo entre una salva de aplausos. Aun siendo un partido amistoso, la rivalidad deportiva entre Ravenclaw y Gyffindor estaba patente. Además… el Quidditch era el espectáculo del colegio. Estaba hasta el monitor de aparición, sentado entre Dumbledore y McGonagall.

El partido duró más de lo que la gente había pensado en un principio, y tuvo un resultado aún más inesperado: un empate. Gryffindor estaba adelantado 140 puntos cuando una bludger había hecho perder el equilibrio a Zoey, y le había dado la oportunidad al otro buscador de atrapar la snitch, justo un segundo después de que Kurt marcara el último gol del partido. Los empates en Quidditch eran tan escasos que hasta el profesor de aparición dejó su pose de aparecido para aplaudir el buen juego de los dos equipos.

Después de felicitarse mutuamente, la mayoría de los jugadores se dirigieron a los vestuarios. James, sin embargo, se quedó escudriñando la muchedumbre, intentando distinguir un destello rojizo entre todas las cabezas.

-No la busques, Prongs –le dijo Remus. –Se fue con Dawn y Kat a ese sitio misterioso cuando marcaste el gol número 21. Darían por hecho que el partido estaba sentenciado –finalizó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Peter apareció entre el público que descendía de las gradas, saludándoles con la mano y felicitándoles por el soberbio partido de todos.

-¿Y Rachel? –preguntó después de unos elogios infinitos. -¡Ella también jugó genial! No metió muchos goles, pero ¡cómo defiende! –sus amigos buscaron a Ezequiel con la mirada pero, extrañamente, no se encontraba debatiendo su actuación en el partido con la Gryffindor, sino que estaba rodeado de jovencitas que le echaban flores.

-Si no está con Ezequiel… ¿dónde está? –preguntó Sirius.

-Vosotros no la escucháis nunca, ¿verdad? –los otros tres miraron al licántropo con cara de culpabilidad. –Si mal no recuerdo, dijo que iba a intentar ir con Lily y las demás a ese sitio que no nos quiere decir –James se dio una palmada en la frente.

-¡Es cierto! –Pausa de tres segundos –Sirius.

-¿Qué? –James le lanzó una mirada traviesa.

-¿Lo tienes?

-Siempre, Prongs.

-¿Te parece…?

-¿…buena idea? Por supuesto. Yo también quiero saber dónde se esconden.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? –les interrumpió Peter.

-Pues de que van a usar el Mapa para seguir a Rachel y encontrar ese misterioso sitio del que han hablado tanto –le tradujo Remus. –Siento deciros que no me parece una idea aceptable… Aunque yo también siento curiosidad, para qué negarlo –James aprovechó para picarle un poco:

-¿Hay algo sobre lo que tú no sientas curiosidad? –Remus se encogió de hombros.

Lily estaba en el paraíso… le estaban haciendo un masaje en la espalda digno de ser recibido por un dios del Olimpo, al mismo tiempo que le aplicaban en el pelo una crema desencrespante, y le hacían la manicura. Nunca en su vida se había sentido más relajada.

Suspiró.

-Te dijimos que era genial, ¿o no? –le comentó Kathleen desde la camilla contigua. Lily no pudo ni responder. Simplemente volvió a suspirar.

Dawn había aprovechado para que le hicieran un tratamiento facial, manicura y pedicura, además de un masaje en los pies, y estaba sentada delante de la cabecera de sus amigas.

-¿Creéis que el partido tardará mucho más?

-No lo sé. Depende de cuán incompetentes sean los buscadores, ya lo sabes –dijo Kate con malicia.

-Menos mal que Peter no juega de ese puesto, si no estábamos arregladas –añadió Lily. Las tres rieron, y luego el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la sala.

Rachel había salido pitando del estadio de Quidditch para que sus amigos no la siguieran, pero estaba segura de que usarían el mapa para encontrarla. Estuvo dando vueltas sin sentido un rato, hasta que percibió que los tenía detrás. A sabiendas de que guardarían el mapa si la tenían a la vista, se metió en un aula y creó una imagen de sí misma para despistarles. Envió su holograma hacia la torre de Astronomía y cuando vio que los merodeadores la seguían, se fue en sentido contrario.

Al llegar al séptimo piso, se desvió por un pasillo lateral y se paró delante de la estatua de Barnabás _El Chiflado_ con los trolls, pasó tres veces por delante de la pared y entró a la Sala de los Menesteres.

-¡Hola, cariños! ¡Ya estoy en casa! –Dawn se levantó la rodaja de pepinillo del ojo izquierdo, y la saludó con la cabeza, mientras que las otras dos chicas movieron una mano.

-Tienes tu baño preferido preparado. Pero quítate esa ropa mugrienta, por favor. Pareces una pordiosera, toda llena de sudor y suciedad –le dijo Dawn en tono de broma.

Rachel se encaminó hacia su _jacuzzi_ , tras una puerta más allá de las camillas y a la izquierda de la sauna, dejando un camino de ropa sucia. Cuando se metió en el agua caliente, el aroma a lavanda la relajó por completo.

-¡No puedo creer que nos la haya jugado! –dijo James por enésima vez.

Habían seguido al holograma de Rachel hasta la parte de arriba de la escalera de astronomía, donde se había quedado parado. Cuando los chicos habían intentado recular para que no los viera, la falsa Rachel se había dado la vuelta y les había sacado la lengua, para luego esfumarse en el aire.

-Está claro que es un sitio muy especial para ellas. No creo que debamos insistir, seguro que algún día lo descubrimos por casualidad –comentó Remus.

-Yo no tenía ni idea de que supiera hacer hechizos ilusorios tan buenos –se asombró Peter. Sabiamente, Sirius añadió:

-Nunca subestimes a una mujer, Pete. Sobre todo si tiene un secreto.

Después de media hora, Rachel cambió el aroma de lavanda por uno de cítricos, Kate y Lily se levantaron de la camilla y entraron en la sauna, y Dawn se retiró la mascarilla de la cara y entró con ellas.

-¿A quien tengo que agradecerle esta maravilla? –preguntó Lily, una vez dentro. No recibió respuesta inmediatamente, sino que sus amigas se miraron con resignación.

-Desgraciadamente –comenzó Dawn –esta maravilla de sala la descubrimos gracias a los merodeadores –al instante Lily se imaginó a esos cuatro recibiendo tratamiento de belleza. _"Entonces por eso Sirius siempre lleva el pelo tan perfecto"_ , pensó.

-Pues no me los imagino contándoos las exquisiteces de esta sala, sinceramente.

-Es que esta sala no es siempre así –le dijo Kate, que ya se imaginaba lo que pensaba la pelirroja. -¿No ves que te dejamos esperando a la entrada del pasillo mientras aparecía la puerta? Hay que pasar tres veces por delante pensando en lo que necesitas, y esta sala te lo proporciona.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Eso no lo sé. Ya has visto lo que conseguimos nosotras –respondió Dawn.

-Rachel me contó que un día vino aquí con los merodeadores e hicieron que la sala se llenara de artículos de broma de Zonko –le comentó Kathleen.

-¿Y cómo confesaron la existencia de esta sala?

-¿Quién ha dicho que confesaran? Les vimos pasear por delante de la pared, debía de ser en tercero o cuarto, y vimos aparecer la puerta. Memorizamos el pasillo, pero tuvimos que hacer varios intentos hasta que se reveló la sala –explicó Dawn.

-Y descubrimos por casualidad que se podía transformar en más de una sala, porque aquella vez los merodeadores habían escogido un aula con cojines y eso, supongo que para practicar maldiciones. Y como siempre pensábamos en la habitación que habían usado ellos, solo nos aparecía esa.

-Hasta que un día, antes del examen de pociones, pasamos por aquí. Como estábamos con la cabeza llena de calderos, ingredientes y tal… nos apareció una réplica del aula en cuestión.

-Al día siguiente, tras el examen, volvimos a probar. Conseguimos una piscina olímpica, un estadio de Quidditch, una réplica del despacho de Dumbledore, una biblioteca sin zona prohibida, una... –Kat iba a seguir enumerando, pero Lily la interrumpió.

-Ya, ya me hago una idea.

Unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta de madera de la sauna:

-Chicas, es la hora de marcharnos. La cena está al caer.

Mucho más relajadas que la tarde anterior, se vistieron y bajaron al Gran Comedor.

-Eh, Rachel, gran partido –le dijo Peter nada más sentarse a la mesa. Después de que ella le diera las gracias, la zona de la mesa en la que estaban sentados los merodeadores quedó en silencio. Las cuatro chicas, ajenas al silencio, empezaron a comer como si nada pasara. Se sentían demasiado bien como para preocuparse de un berrinche de sus compañeros de casa que probablemente fuera algo transitorio. E insustancial.

Cuando iban por los postres, James no pudo contenerse más:

-¡¿A ti te parece normal engañarnos de esa manera?!

-¿Se supone que el señor Potter me habla a mí? –preguntó la aludida a la sección femenina.

-Yo creo que sí –dijo Dawn. –Yo no me trato lo suficiente con ellos como para tener que engañarles.

-Cierto –se giró hacia los merodeadores. E hizo algo que odiaban: contestar con otra pregunta -¿Qué es lo que a ti te hubiera parecido normal que hiciera? Suponiendo que estuvierais en nuestra misma situación, es decir, si yo os siguiera para enterarme de un escondite secreto (que en el fondo no es nada secreto) en el que os relajáis, os ducháis, os bañáis, etc. ¿Qué hubierais hecho vosotros? –Antes de que pudieran procesar la información, Lily intervino:

–Sé que no os importaría habernos descubierto, obviamente, pero a nosotras no nos hubiera sentado tan bien. Yo le daría las gracias a Rachel, puesto que ha contribuido a proteger vuestra integridad física –las otras asintieron.

-¿Y no sería que estabais haciendo algo que no deberíais hacer, y por eso os escondéis? –las chicas miraron a Sirius con cara de no haber escuchado bien, y luego rompieron a reír. Hasta Peter y Remus cruzaron una mirada, pensando que su amigo se equivocaba mucho.

-Cierto es –dijo Kate entre carcajadas –que no me gustaría que cuatro tíos me vieran en esas condiciones.

-Sí –añadió Lily. –Y Dawn menos. Si la vieran de esa guisa, y el rumor se esparciera, ya no tendría pretendientes –la aludida le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga.

-Bueno… ¿estoy perdonada?

-Sí –dijeron Peter y Remus.

-No –dijeron, al mismo tiempo, Sirius y James.

Rachel sonrió agradecida a los dos primeros, y luego miró a los dos morenos.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer para que me perdonéis? –preguntó con voz melosa, y cara de cachorrito abandonado. Los chicos se miraron.

-Tienes que enseñarnos dónde estabais…

-… y lo que estabais haciendo –ella sonrió.

-Con una condición. En cualquier momento que nosotras estemos allí, vosotros tendréis prohibido el paso. Y es una condición irrevocable, salvo que quienes estemos dentro aprobemos vuestro acceso, por ser de gran necesidad o única opción.

-Hecho –dijeron ellos al tiempo.

-Pues aquí es –dijo Lily al llegar al pasillo vacío. James y Sirius la miraron como si les estuviera tomando el pelo. –Bueno, no aquí "aquí". Ahora os lo enseño.

La pelirroja había insistido en acompañarles para ver las caras de tontos que se les quedaban al ver que ya conocían el sitio. Dawn y Kate se habían ido ya a la sala común, acompañadas por Remus. Peter se había quedado un poco más en el gran salón, disfrutando de los postres.

Rachel pasó tres veces por delante de la pared. Cuando la puerta empezó a delinearse en la pared, ellos cruzaron una mirada de asombro. Era tan _evidente_ que ni siquiera lo habían pensado.

-Bueno –dijo Rachel, al lado de la puerta –hoy tenéis pleno acceso, incluso para utilizar los aparatos –Lily soltó una risita, y entró.

Nada más entrar, los ojos de los jóvenes tuvieron que habituarse a la claridad que reinaba en la sala, en comparación a los pasillos de la escuela. A primera vista se parecía un poco a una sala de espera del hospital San Mungo, pues todas las paredes eran de un blanco nuclear. Pero ahí se terminaban las semejanzas a un hospital.

Al lado de la puerta había un mueble zapatero, donde las chicas ya habían dejado sus zapatos, y al otro lado un perchero para la túnica del uniforme. Un escalón separaba el frío suelo de piedra de un entarimado de madera calentita. Al fondo había un gran ventanal por el que se veían las principales constelaciones con toda claridad.

-Es una ventana falsa –aclaró Lily, que estaba sentada en una camilla, en la parte derecha de la habitación. –Reproduce el tiempo del exterior, pero nadie puede mirar hacia dentro de la habitación.

Donde estaba la pelirroja había cuatro camillas, cada una de un color diferente: azul, naranja, rosa y rojo. Al otro lado de las camillas había una cabina de madera, a cuya puerta había un par de palanganas y una garcilla.

-Eso es una sauna –dijo Rachel, desde un sillón de piel, enfrente de Lily. –Hay que entrar agua fría para hacer vapor y rehidratar la piel cada poco, de ahí que se necesiten las palanganas.

El sillón estaba rodeado de otros tres, de los mismos colores que las camillas. Tras ellos se encontraban multitud de pociones de belleza en estantes, bien ordenados, así como unos armarios a juego con los sillones. De la puerta de cada armario colgaba un albornoz de los mismos tonos. Sirius silbó de admiración.

-Sí que os lo tenéis bien montado…

-Y no habéis visto lo mejor –dijo Lily, emocionada. –Cuando me lo enseñaron hoy, no me lo creía.

Las dos chicas se levantaron, y se dirigieron a la esquina de la habitación que quedaba enfrente de la sauna, donde había una puerta de doble hoja. Cada una se colocó en un lado de la misma, y la abrieron.

-Bienvenidos al paraíso de los baños –anunciaron a la vez.

Una sala el doble de grande que la anterior apareció ante sus ojos. Tenía una piscina central inmensa, casi de la misma superficie que el vestíbulo del colegio. De sus laterales subían unas escaleras que terminaban en trampolines o en toboganes, y una de ellas tenía en su extremo una bañera-jacuzzi. A los lados de la piscina había más cubículos anexos: una sala de baño turco, una sala de baños romanos de contraste, otra de baños de barro, y otra de piedras calientes.

-¿Y todo esto lo disfrutáis vosotras solas? Qué envidia… -confesó Sirius.

-Entiendo cómo va lo de los baños y la sauna, pero… ¿las camillas y los sillones? –preguntó James. Las chicas se miraron.

-Eso podéis descubrirlo por vuestra cuenta.

Se lo sortearon, y a James le tocó probar la camilla. Se quitó la camisa y se subió a la camilla roja. Metió la cabeza por el hueco facial y, una vez se hubo acomodado, notó como unas manos empezaban a masajearle la espalda. Se relajó un poco, pero se dio cuenta de que no había nadie a su alrededor. Levantó la cara para mirar a los otros.

-Es genial, ¿verdad? –le dijo Lily, mientras se acercaba. –Son hechizos que trae incorporados la sala, según me explicaron –luego bajó la voz para que solo la escuchara él. –Ya verás cuando le toque a Sirius probar el sillón.

Como si la hubiera oído, el chico de melena intentó escabullirse, alegando que se estaba haciendo tarde.

-De eso nada –dijo Rachel, sujetándole por un brazo y arrastrándole hasta uno de los sillones. –Siéntate y relájate.

El chico obedeció a regañadientes. Apoyó las manos en los reposabrazos, y las mangas de la camisa se le subieron hasta el codo, bien dobladas. Un carrito con el set de manicura se acercó y empezó a trabajar en las manos del joven Black, que no salía de su asombro. Otro carrito se acercó por el lado opuesto, y una poción mascarilla facial empezó a extenderse por su cara. Los calcetines se marcharon de los pies, y también le practicaron la pedicura. El reposacabezas se transformó en un lavabo para la cabeza, y le comenzaron a lavar el pelo.

Ahí llegó el punto crítico.

Sirius, que no confiaba en nadie más que en sí mismo para lavar su pelo, se levantó de un salto del sillón, conformando una estampa de lo más cómica: el pelo mojado, la cara llena de pringue color malva, las manos llenas de crema hidratante y los dedos de los pies separados por algodones.

Lily y James se empezaron a reír de él, pero Rachel le regañó.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-No… me gusta que nadie que no sea yo me lave el pelo. Y menos sin mi champú.

-Vaya… y yo que creía que usabas esta marca –le dijo, enseñándole el frasco. –Lo tenemos todo controlado, relájate. Nada más entrasteis aquí, la sala escaneó que es lo que más necesitabais para relajaros y estar más guapos. Analiza el tipo de piel, de pelo, la carga muscular…

-En resumen, una pasada –finalizó Lily, que ya se había serenado. –Deberías dejar que terminen de acicalarte, Black. Así no estás nada atractivo…

Refunfuñando, se sentó. Pero su mal humor se esfumó cuando, al terminar el tratamiento, su pelo brillaba más que nunca, tenía las manos suaves y las uñas bonitas, y los pies enteramente relajados. James, por su parte, estaba igual de encantado.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando decidieron volver a la sala común. James hizo balance del día: deberes (mal), Quidditch (bien), quedar como tontos (mal)… Y estar con Lily.

Había sido un día realmente productivo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Recuerdos y confesiones

¿Cómo era posible que una persona fuera tan genial? Su físico, su personalidad, su forma de pensar… todo de ella le encantaba.

Tenía el pelo más bonito del mundo, una sonrisa preciosa, y unos ojos que le hacían estremecer. Su cuerpo era como una invitación al Valhalla, su piel tenía el tono del caramelo líquido, y desprendía un olor delicioso a cítricos.

Toda ella era generosidad, altruismo, ganas de hacer cosas. Y también tenía una vena rebelde que solo salía a relucir de vez en cuando, como en aquella ocasión. Siempre intentaba ser sincera, suavizando los golpes cuando fuera necesario.

Y él lo sabía por propia experiencia.

Podría haber sido mil veces más cruel, podría haberle herido de muerte si se lo hubiera dicho de otra manera, pero ella, siempre diplomática, se lo había hecho más fácil de asimilar.

Eso debía significar algo… ¿o no?

La semana pasó sin incidentes. Bueno, _casi_ sin incidentes.

El lunes, Lily y James tuvieron que salir de clase de Slughorn por orden de la profesora McGonagall. Temblando como flanes, y sin saber qué habían hecho mal, entraron al despacho de su jefa de casa, quien los felicitó por la detallada instrucción que les habían dado a los prefectos en el Expreso.

-Es el primer año que los Premios Anuales son ambos Gryffindor –añadió, mirando sobre todo a James. –Espero que no dejen en evidencia a nuestra casa.

El otro incidente destacable fue una discusión entre Rachel y Sirius el martes por la noche. Una discusión a lo grande aunque, afortunadamente, fue en la Sala Común. Siempre por el mismo tema: la familia de Sirius. No era capaz de dejarlo a un lado, por mucho que lo intentara. Y Rachel estaba un poco harta, y estresada. Se gritaron un poco, se dijeron de todo menos _te quiero_ , y al final ella se fue con un:

-Remus, dile a tu estúpido amigo que cuando entre en razón me pida disculpas.

Durante el miércoles no se dirigieron la palabra pero, por suerte, el jueves los ánimos estaban más calmados.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, James había convocado las pruebas de acceso al equipo de Quidditch que, al principio, fueron bastante rápidas.

Había gente que no sabía hacer volar una escoba, con lo cual esos ya estaban descalificados. Otros se caían en pleno vuelo, se les caía la _quaffle_ , o no tenían ni idea de las reglas. Eliminados.

Después de la criba, se hicieron las pruebas para los cazadores. James le había pedido al guardián de Hufflepuff, Alistair McDonald, que fuera el guardián de los aros para dicha prueba. Primero fueron penaltis, luego pases y por último, defensa. Kurt destacó en los penaltis, hizo buenos pases e incluso interceptó alguna que otra bola en defensa. Hiroki Chang defendió bien, pero falló en los pases, y sólo metió 5 penaltis de 10. Rachel metió 7 penaltis y defendió casi todas las bolas que le pusieron, además de hacer pases casi sin mirar a sus compañeros. El resto de aspirantes no dieron la talla en casi ninguna ocasión. Y aún tenía que dejar a un cazador en el banquillo.

La prueba de los golpeadores fue mucho más sencilla. De uno en uno, los aspirantes tenían que batear las _bludgers_ que se les venían encima, hacia una diana, y sin caerse de la escoba. Sirius y Remus fueron los únicos que terminaron el ejercicio sin moretones.

Para guardián solo había dos personas: Steven Ashcroft (con un par de golpes de la prueba anterior) y Tabitha Wagner, ambos de quinto. Estaban muy igualados en cuanto a rapidez de movimientos, pero Tabitha era más ligera y paró más balones que Steven.

Tanya Livelong y Zoey Shiner tenían el duelo asegurado en la prueba de buscador. Al final, como los demás estaban descalificados, soltaron una snitch. Zoey la cogió por unos centímetros de diferencia nada más.

James reunió a los que conformaban el equipo, salvo a los cazadores. Es decir, a Sirius, Remus, Tabitha y Zoey.

-No quiero empezar con mal pie, por eso os pido ayuda –les dijo. –Tenemos tres cazadores que dan la talla para poder jugar de titulares en nuestro equipo, y no quiero que parezca que la veteranía o la amistad influyen en mi decisión. Así que me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión acerca de su actuación en las pruebas de hoy.

Remus miró a Sirius y rompió el silencio.

-Ya sabes lo que opinamos nosotros. Rachel, Kurt y tú os compenetráis a la perfección en el campo, lo demostrasteis el otro día volviendo loco al equipo de Ravenclaw. Además –añadió, mientras su amigo asentía –Rachel en defensa es única.

-Yo también creo que Rachel debería estar dentro fijo –dijo Zoey. –Entre los dos chicos no lo tengo tan claro, pues Hiroki puede ser muy rápido en campo abierto.

Tabitha no tenía muy claro lo de dar su opinión.

-Es que yo no soy imparcial –se excusó. –Fui muy fan de vuestro equipo el año pasado, no debería opinar –James insistió. –Bueno… Rachel fijo. Y yo diría que Kurt hoy lo ha hecho mejor, pero igual debes ponerles una prueba más para marcar la diferencia entre uno y otro. En plan simulacro de partido, o algo así –James asintió. Ya había pensado en eso.

Reunió a los tres cazadores y les comentó lo que había.

-Todos estamos de acuerdo en que Rachel se quede, pues necesitamos una defensa fuerte para poder atacar después. Pero entre vosotros dos, chicos, las cosas no están tan claras. Por eso, decidí haceros una prueba más a los tres.

Será una carrera de obstáculos con la escoba, estilo partido: bludgers, jugadores marcándoos, postes de gol, snitch… esas cosillas. Saldréis desde detrás de estos palos, cruzaréis hasta los otros palos y volveréis aquí, haciendo la forma de un ocho –explicó. –El último que llegue, está eliminado. Así de sencillo –les acompañó hasta la parte posterior de los postes. –Yo os daré la salida. Suerte a los tres.

Mientras veían como su capitán alzaba el vuelo, sus compañeros se preparaban para la prueba. Aquellos que no habían sido seleccionados, pero que tenían aptitudes, también ayudaron, a petición de James.

Y la última prueba dio comienzo.

Sirius, Remus y Steven lanzaban bludgers a diestro y siniestro contra los tres participantes. De vez en cuando, otros jugadores les pasaban una quaffle y en más de una ocasión tuvieron que esquivar a la buscadora que iba tras la snitch. Había un punto en el que tenían una barrera de jugadores por delante, de los que tenían que desmarcarse para poder pasar. Llegaron más o menos igualados a dar la vuelta a los postes de gol. A la vuelta, Hiroki aprovechó la ventaja de su escoba, más veloz que la de los otros, para tomar un poco de delantera hasta llegar a la primera frenada. Llegó a la barrera de jugadores con más de un cuerpo de ventaja, pero a demasiada velocidad como para poder maniobrar bien, con lo que perdió casi todo lo que había ganado. Un par de bludgers desequilibraron a Kurt, pero él apenas aminoró la marcha. A Rachel casi se le escurre un pase desviado, aún así tuvo que hacer una pirueta para no reducir velocidad, y luego aceleró a fondo, esquivando a Zoey y a una bludger malintencionada. Pasó la meta tan sólo unos segundos antes que Kurt e Hiroki, en ese orden, y por una diferencia prácticamente imperceptible. Por suerte, James había pensado en todo.

-Hice un hechizo para cambiar el color de la escoba del último que llegara –efectivamente, la escoba de Hiroki ahora era azul. –El efecto se pasa en unos cinco minutos. Lo siento, tío. Pero no dejes de entrenarte, el año que viene serás uno de los fijos –le consoló.

Muy bien, chicos y chicas. Los entrenamientos comienzan la semana que viene. Dentro de unas semanas debutamos contra Hufflepuf, así que no quiero el más mínimo fallo. ¡Hay que dejarles con un rosco en el marcador!

-Dawnie.

-Dime, Katie.

-Parece que vas superando tu aversión a los merodeadores.

-Bah… más o menos –quitó importancia con un gesto. –Aunque no pensé que Remus fuera tan simpático. Pensé que era el típico empollón que se acopla a los populares, pero es muy listo.

-Ya… Lily siempre lo dijo.

Kathleen y Dawn estaban haciendo deberes en la biblioteca. Hablaban, más bien, y la señora Pince estaba a la que salta para poder expulsarlas del lugar.

-Por cierto… ¿qué tal tu _proyecto_? –preguntó Dawn.

-De pena. No avanzo ni tres líneas en este dichoso trabajo.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a tu otro proyecto –Kate levantó la vista del pergamino, y se ruborizó.

-No sé de que me hablas –dijo, devolviendo su atención a la traducción de runas.

-¡Anda ya! Sé perfectamente cuando mientes. Te he observado, y deduzco por tu comportamiento que estás intentando ligarte a un chico.

-No pienso decirte nada –Dawn puso pucheritos. –No, ni loca te cuento.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, concentrándose en sus tareas, y luego Dawn comentó:

-Jugó muy bien el sábado, ¿no?

-Sí, es un hacha. Y eso que no me dejasteis… -dándose cuenta de lo que decía, miró fijamente a su amiga. –Eres sumamente retorcida.

-Gracias. Aunque no es nada nuevo, me lo imaginé cuando propusiste quedarnos algo más al partido. Normalmente no pones objeciones para ir la Sala –concluyó.

-Sigues siendo muy retorcida –la otra aceptó el cumplido con una inclinación de cabeza.

Otra semana pasó con la misma dinámica que la anterior, y el examen de aparición se acercaba peligrosamente. Dumbledore habilitó otras dos veces el Gran Comedor para que los alumnos practicaran. El primer día volvió el monitor de aparición, pero visto que no tenía mucho éxito, el propio director impartió la última clase antes del examen. Los resultados fueron casi instantáneos.

-¡Gracias, profesor Dumbledore! –le decían la mayoría al salir de la sala.

-No sé por qué dejó de impartir clases, profesor –le dijo Rachel, con la confianza de ir a menudo a su despacho. –Ha sido la clase más instructiva de lo que va de curso, en serio.

-Entonces demuéstrelo mañana, señorita Altair. Y, como ha podido comprobar, aún no he dejado de dar clase del todo –respondió el director, risueño. Las dos jóvenes sonrieron, y salieron junto con sus compañeros.

Esa misma tarde, Dawn había concertado su primera cita con Herbert Crawley, un alumno de quinto curso, para darle clase particular de HM. Normalmente sólo daba hasta cuarto curso, pero ya se sentía preparada para hacer tutorías a gente un poco más avanzada. Cuando llegó al aula especificada en su nota, cinco minutos antes de lo indicado, ya había alguien dentro. Herbert recibía clases particulares de HM, entre otras tantas, así como de DCAO, impartidas por…

-¡Lupin! –Dawn se sorprendió de que él también estuviera en el programa de tutorías. " _Entonces es más listo de lo que yo me imaginaba_ "

-Hola, Bishop. ¿Podrías esperar un poco para no interrumpir? –le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa. Ella se quedó al lado de la puerta, mirando el final de la clase.

-Es relativamente fácil lidiar con un _boggart_ , Herbert –explicaba Remus. –Tienes que visualizar lo que quieres hacer con aquello que más miedo te da. Ya sabemos en qué se va a convertir, ahora sólo piensa cómo transformarlo en algo cómico –Herbert asintió, concentrándose. -¿Lo tienes? Pues adelante.

Lupin abrió la puerta de un armario que estaba enfrente del alumno. De él salió un inmenso perro (raza rottweiler, para más señas), muy agresivo que gruñía a la figura temblorosa del quinceañero.

- _¡Riddíkulo!_ –gritó. De repente, el perro tenía la cara maquillada como un payaso, con un gorro picudo, un tutú de bailarina y unos patines en las patas. Herbert se reía como loco y el perro, intentando mantener el equilibrio, fue a parar delante de Dawn. La chica intentó apartarse, pero fue demasiado lenta. Delante de ella ya no había un perro con tutú, sino algo mucho más escalofriante: los propios padres de Dawn transformados en _inferi_ , con órdenes de matar a su hija.

Dawn sabía que no era real, que era sólo un _boggart_ , pero aún así el miedo que sentía le paralizaba los miembros. Soltó un grito agudísimo, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y tapándose los oídos. Sintió que alguien se ponía junto a ella, y se atrevió a entreabrir un párpado.

Ya no había inferi. Remus, con el ceño fruncido, estaba entre ella y el _boggart_ , que se había convertido en una… ¿esfera? De color blanco nacarado. Con un movimiento de varita, casi desganado, Remus le puso el mismo maquillaje de payaso que tenía el perro anteriormente, y con otro hechizo, lo metió al armario de nuevo.

Dawn temblaba mirando donde segundos antes había estado el _boggart_ , aún con las manos en su cabeza. Remus se agachó a su lado, le pasó un brazo por los hombros e intentó que reaccionara. Las pupilas de los ojos azules estaban dilatadas por el pánico, y tenía todos los músculos contraídos, pero no era capaz de moverse. Remus se puso delante de ella y le cogió la cara entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

-Ya está, Dawn, ya pasó –como ella no daba signos de escucharle, se dirigió a su alumno: -Herbert, por favor, ve a buscar a un profesor, o a la enfermera Pomfrey –al ver que el chico tampoco le escuchaba, decidió ir él mismo a por ayuda, pero Dawn le sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca, antes de que pudiera terminar de levantarse, y le dijo con la voz rota:

-No, por favor… No me dejes sola…

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Remus le pasó el otro brazo por la cintura y la ayudó a levantarse casi sin esfuerzo. Las piernas de ella temblaban, pero el agarre de Remus era firme. Sentó a la joven en uno de los pupitres y espabiló a Herbert para que fuera a buscar ayuda.

Ninguno había reparado en la figura que lo había observado todo tras la puerta entreabierta del aula.

Una hora más tarde, Remus estaba en la enfermería, rodeado de las tres amigas de Dawn, y aún sujeto por ella. La chica aún se encontraba en estado de shock, y su mano izquierda no le respondía, la tenía agarrotada alrededor de la muñeca derecha del licántropo. Aunque anímicamente se encontraba mucho mejor.

-Lo siento, Remus. Te fastidié el final de la clase y, encima, te tengo secuestrado.

-Ya te he dicho que no te disculpes –replicó él, por enésima vez. –Hasta ha tenido su lado positivo: he aprendido como tratar un shock postraumático.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco. No entendía cómo a su amigo le podía interesar todo acerca de todo. Era francamente impresionante que nada le echara para atrás a la hora de tener nociones nuevas sobre algo. Si se le sumaba a su facilidad para asimilar información, no era difícil entender por qué era de los primeros de la clase en casi todas las asignaturas.

-¿Y cómo es que estás en el programa de tutorías? –le preguntó Lily. Remus se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Es que… tenemos ciertos problemas en casa… -explicó vagamente. –No me malinterpretes, me gusta la enseñanza, pero es para ayudar un poco económicamente. Con todo el terror que hay en las calles, la economía se está yendo a pique. Y la tienda de mis padres, más.

Dawn se quedó de piedra. Nunca había pensado que algún alumno de Hogwarts tuviera ese tipo de problemas económicos. Aunque no todos eran unos _Black_ o unos _Malfoy_ , jamás hubiera pensado que Remus cargaba con esas preocupaciones. Normalmente se le veía tan risueño y despreocupado…

-El daño que están haciéndole esos pirados al país entero… -después de esa declaración de Kathleen, todos quedaron en silencio.

Sin embargo, Remus repasaba una y otra vez la escena del _boggart_. Le parecía muy extraño que Dawn no hubiera podido enfrentarse a él. Cierto que unos inferi eran bastante más escalofriantes que el boggart de la mayoría de la gente, pero sabiendo que solamente es una ilusión… No alcanzaba a comprenderlo. Y ese no era el mejor momento para preguntárselo. La miró, y se descubrió queriendo borrar esa expresión triste de sus ojos.

La enfermera Pomfrey rompió el silencio, avisándoles de que llevaban demasiado tiempo atosigando a su traumatizada paciente.

-Estará bien, ya pueden irse –al ver que Lily iba a protestar, la interrumpió. –Ni una palabra, señorita Evans. Y ustedes dos, no me hagan pucheros. Puede que con sus padres funcione, pero a mi no me la dan.

Frustradas, las tres amigas se despidieron de Dawn con un beso en la mejilla y de Remus con unas palmaditas en la espalda. La enfermera se quedó revisando el brazo con el que la chica se aferraba al merodeador.

-¿Cómo se nota el brazo?

-Me encuentro menos agarrotada que cuando llegué. Ya puedo mover el hombro, y el codo un poco también.

-¿Y la mano?

-No. Lo he intentado, pero no puedo ni abrirla haciendo fuerza con la otra mano –hizo una pausa. –Me está empezando a doler el antebrazo.

-Está bien, es normal. Voy a darle otra dosis de la poción relajante que se tomó antes. Para mañana estará como nueva. Pero hasta entonces, señor Lupin, no creo que pueda irse –Remus puso cara de comprensión. -Haré que le preparen una cama para que pase la noche, y les traerán la cena en unos momentos. Y después, señorita, usted necesita descanso absoluto hasta por la mañana. Nada de trasnochar, ni de levantarse de la cama, ¿entendido?

Cuando Lily y Kathleen acompañaban a Rachel a dejar su ropa de entrenamiento, después de salir de la enfermería, encontraron a James en la sala común. Remus no había aparecido al entrenamiento de esa tarde y, para colmo, Rachel había tenido que marcharse a la mitad del mismo por a saber qué razón, así que estaba un poco mosqueado. Por eso, cuando su cazadora perdida le saludó como si nada, se enfadó.

-Al menos podrías disculparte, ¿no? –le espetó.

-¿De qué me hablas? –el joven le dedicó una mirada asesina. –Ah, ya… el entrenamiento. Lo siento, pero me avisaron de que Dawn estaba en la enfermería –al oír eso, James se tranquilizó un poco. –Por suerte no fue grave, sólo un shock postraumático. Pomfrey dijo que mañana estaría en clase.

-Bueno, me alegro de que esté bien –James hizo una pausa. –El que no va a estar bien es Remus, cuando le encuentre. ¿Le habéis visto?

Las tres chicas se miraron, antes de que Lily contestara.

-Remus está en la enfermería con Dawn. Está bien –añadió, antes de que su compañero abriese la boca -, pero fue él el que la llevó a la enfermería, y ahora no se puede ir.

-¿Y eso?

Las chicas le contaron lo que sabían del _boggart-inferi_ , el shock y la contractura del brazo de su amiga. James silbó.

-Sí… Cuando nos fuimos, ya estaba más animada, pero seguía sin responderle el brazo –comentó Kate.

-Y ahora, si no te da más, me voy a cambiar, capitán –le dijo Rachel. Y subió las escaleras, seguida de Kathleen, y dejando solos a Lily y James en la sala común. Él sonrió.

-Parece que no soy el único al que se la juegan –dijo, haciéndola reír.

-Venga, déjate de tonterías y vamos a cenar –le respondió, cogiéndole del brazo. –Voy a pillar sitio para no estar rodeada de niñatos de quinto que me tiran los trastos.

-Y yo que me creía el único… -Lily volvió a reír, y ambos salieron por el hueco del retrato.

De nuevo en la enfermería, Remus y Dawn terminaban su cena en silencio. Algo relativamente complicado, porque solo podían mover una mano.

Una vez los elfos domésticos les retiraron las bandejas, la enfermera les obligó a acostarse. Le había dejado a Dawn una poción para dormir sin soñar, para que no tuviera pesadillas, pero la chica no la había tocado todavía.

-¿No la vas a tomar? –le preguntó Remus.

-Voy a intentarlo por mi cuenta. Si me despierto con pesadillas, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer –Remus se incorporó un poco para mirarla.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Dawn asintió. –Que no te parezca mal ni nada, pero sólo me preguntaba… ¿Por qué te dan tanto miedo los _inferi_? –ella no respondió. –Perdona si es algo que no quieres contar, sólo…

-No, no importa. No es que los _inferi_ sea lo que me da más miedo. Antes mi _boggart_ era parecido al de Herbert, un miedo infantil y superficial. Pero con todo esto de la guerra… lo que más temo es que mi familia acabe muerta. O, como ya has visto, muerta y siendo utilizada por las fuerzas oscuras, contra mí o contra cualquiera.

-Entonces… ¿esos inferi eran…?

-Mis padres, sí –ambos guardaron silencio. -¿Me permites que ahora pregunte yo?

-Es lo justo –dijo algo tenso, pensando que le iba a preguntar por su _boggart_.

-¿Cómo os hicisteis amigos Rachel y tú? –Remus, un poco sorprendido, se quedó en blanco. Y Dawn tuvo la necesidad de explicarse –Es que si le pregunto a ella, seguro que me suelta alguna ironía, y tengo curiosidad.

-Pues fue en el tren, de la que veníamos el primer día. Simplemente coincidimos en el mismo compartimento, empezamos a hablar, y teníamos bastante en común. Además, sus padres eran clientes de los míos desde hacía años, y ya nos habíamos visto alguna que otra vez. Y, como ves, estamos en la misma casa, mismas clases… Mientras vosotras os hacíais amigas, yo me relacionaba también con mis compañeros de habitación, y un día Rachel vino con nosotros a explorar el castillo. Hizo que Filch se golpeara con su propia escoba, y que creyera que había sido un accidente –finalizó, con una sonrisa. –Nos ha ayudado mucho a los cuatro, le tengo mucho aprecio.

-Sí, es una gran chica… -al terminar la frase, dio un bostezo descomunal. –Perdona. Creo que voy a intentar dormir.

-Sí, yo también debería. Buenas noches.

-Igualmente…

Dawn, pese a su reciente trauma, se quedó dormida en seguida. Pero Remus, pensando en lo que ella le había preguntado, se puso a recordar su primer día de colegio.

 _1 de Septiembre, 1971_

Estaba solo, sentado en un compartimento en el que cabrían otras siete personas. Pero estaba solo con su baúl. Y así estaba bien.

Se asomó por la ventanilla y se despidió de sus padres. Cuando el tren arrancó, ellos se abrazaron, y él agitó la mano por última vez.

Estaba nervioso. Hasta el día 4 podría ser un niño normal, que estudiaba primero en Hogwarts… Pero tendría un secreto. Los profesores lo sabrían, pero no podría hacer amigos de verdad, no si tenía que ocultarles lo que era… Su enfermedad.

Unos chillidos de un animal, seguidos de unos golpecitos tímidos en la puerta le sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Una niña de su edad asomó su carita por la ranura de la puerta. Los rizos marrón oscuro le tapaban uno de los ojos oscuros y grandes.

-Hola –dijo. -¿Está ocupado?

-No –respondió él. –Puedes sentarte si quieres.

-Gracias –la chica acercó su baúl, lo posó al lado de la ventana, y le tendió la mano. –Me llamo Rachel Altair. Y, si no me equivoco, tú eres Lupin, ¿no?

-Ehh… sí. Remus Lupin –estrecharon las manos. Unos gañidos salieron de la manga de la túnica de la joven. -¿Qué tienes escondido ahí?

-Es una cría de hurón. Normalmente es muy amigable, pero hoy está algo nervioso –Rachel agitó su brazo. –Vamos, Kirby, sal de ahí –el hurón chilló de nuevo. –Te prometo que no te va a pasar nada, venga.

Extendió su mano hacia Remus mientras Kirby, tímidamente, avanzaba por el antebrazo de su dueña. Asomó la cabecita por debajo de la manga, olisqueó, y retrocedió un poco. Remus acercó el dedo índice hasta el bichito, lentamente. Volvió a olisquear, y salió un poquito más. El niño le acarició la cabeza, haciéndole ronronear y, al final, le lamió la mano.

-Parece que le gusto –dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Sí, cambia de opinión muy rápido. Sobre todo cuando le hacen carantoñas. ¿Tú tienes mascotas?

-No. Mi madre dice que conmigo en casa ya hay animales de sobra –Rachel le miró fijamente, mientras decidía si sería de mala educación reírse, pero no se pudo contener.

-No será para tanto, ¿no? No tienes pinta de ser un animal para nada. Más bien al contrario.

 _Si yo te contara…_ , pensó Remus.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, y jugando con Kirby, hasta que tuvieron que ponerse el uniforme del colegio. Estuvieron juntos todo el rato, hasta la ceremonia de selección. En la mesa de Gryffindor llegaron primero Rachel y luego Dawn Bishop. Estuvieron hablando un poco, hasta que llegó Sirius Black, haciendo el tonto. Después, Lupin se subió al taburete y salió corriendo hacia su amiga cuando también fue seleccionado para la casa de los leones.

Esa noche, después de estar todo el banquete juntos, y subir a las salas comunes, se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Aunque toda la tranquilidad de Remus se esfumó cuando Rachel le dijo:

-Kirby me ha dicho que eres especial. No sé en que sentido, pero no te preocupes, no me asusta, y no se lo diré a nadie. Buenas noches.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes para mí? –la persona a la que se dirigía esa voz tembló ligeramente ante de responder.

-No hay mucha gente en la escuela que esté dispuesta a unirse a nosotros, mi Señor. Los principales detractores son de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. La gente de Hufflepuff de último año sólo quiere una vida tranquila. Y ni siquiera los Slytherin están totalmente convencidos de que sea una buena idea con Dumbledore de director, Señor –el encapuchado siseó.

-¿Te has hecho con los datos que te pedí? –dijo, con un tono aún más frío que antes.

-Sí, mi Señor… Los principales problemas con los que nos encontraremos –le cedió unos pergaminos a su acompañante, alzando la mano.

-Una sangre sucia, tres mestizos, un _licántropo_ , y varios traidores a la sangre… Interesante. ¿Algo más?

-Sí, mi Señor –asintió la persona arrodillada en la madera. –Una de las jóvenes traidoras tiene un punto débil que podríamos explotar en nuestro beneficio. Es, cuanto menos, muy aprovechable –el encapuchado apuntó con su varita al arrodillado, y éste le mostró lo que había visto.

-Muy bien… sí, muy bien. Ahora vuelve a tu lugar. No es apropiado que se den cuenta de tu ausencia.

-¿Mi Señor? ¿Hay alguna noticia de los McKinnon?

-Aún no. Solamente rumores infundados. Aunque hay uno especialmente sospechoso que debemos investigar –el arrodillado asintió. –Ahora, vete –le besó los bajos de la túnica y volvió al colegio. Sólo se detuvo unos instantes para pulsar el nudo que detenía las ramas del Sauce Boxeador. Después, continuó su camino sin más dilación.

Qué bien se estaba durmiendo… la cama era como una nubecita de algodón. Se dio la vuelta para volver a conciliar el sueño, pero recordó algo… Abrió un ojo y, efectivamente, se había dado la vuelta, con lo cual…

-¡Ya tengo bien la mano! –exclamó Dawn, olvidándose de que estaba en la enfermería. Remus, asustado, se incorporó de un salto.

-¿Qué… qué? –preguntó, adormilado.

-Ay, lo siento, Remus –se disculpó Dawn. –Es que… ¿ves? Ya te he soltado –le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Tan malo ha sido estar atada a mí? –le preguntó él con una media sonrisa que la hizo reír.

-En absoluto. Por eso, y por las molestias, la próxima semana te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas.

-Soy más de las bebidas sin alcohol, pero creo que podré hacer una excepción.

-Entonces quedamos en eso. Y ahora… salgamos de aquí antes de que Pomfrey me vuelva a atosigar con sus atenciones.

-Me parece buena idea –y, tras recoger apresuradamente sus pertenencias, ambos se fugaron de la enfermería.

Kathleen miraba ansiosamente hacia el castillo, mientras el pequeño grupo de alumnos mayores de 17 años se encaminaba al pueblo de Hogsmeade.

-¿Crees que Dawn estará bien? –le preguntó a su compañera de examen.

-¿Crees de veras que este es buen momento para preocuparse por Dawn? No digo que no se lo merezca, obviamente –se explicó Rachel, -pero en cinco minutos nos van a examinar. Deberías estar concentrándote en las tropecientas Des… -Kate frunció el ceño. –Por si te consuela, estoy segura de que ya está en plenas facultades físicas.

-¿Y psicológicas?

-Ah, no –dijo Rachel, con una risita. –Esas no las ha tenido nunca. Pomfrey es buena, pero no hace milagros.

Entre risas, las chicas se percataron de que el pelotón se había detenido en una de las plazas secundarias del pueblo. Kathleen, que era la segunda vez que se presentaba, empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Ahora nos explicarán en que consiste la prueba –dijo, entre dientes. La voz de uno de los examinadores no se hizo esperar.

-Ahora les explicaremos en qué consiste la prueba.

-Tendremos que aparecernos a un punto que nos marcarán en unos instantes… -Rachel tapó la boca de su amiga con una mano.

-Tendrán que aparecerse a un punto que les marcaremos en unos instantes, desde el centro de esta misma plaza. En ese lugar –continuó el examinador, -habrá otras dos personas que se encargarán de verificar el estado en el que han llegado a su destino. Así de sencillo.

Kate se quitó la mano de la boca:

-Ahora, nos llamarán de uno en uno, por riguroso orden alfabético. Suerte, Rachel –la aludida lanzó una mirada en la que se mezclaban tensión y gratitud.

-Ahora, les llamaremos de uno en uno, por riguroso orden alfabético.

Altair, Rachel.

Ella se adelantó con paso resuelto hacia el examinador. Cuando llegó a su altura, la otra examinadora se acercó a ella, y le dijo su destino en voz baja.

Desde su puesto de espera, Kathleen vio cómo su amiga se concentraba. Movió la varita con decisión, y ¡pop! Ya no estaba. Los examinadores no se demoraron en llamar al siguiente alumno.

-Ey, Kathleen –la aludida dio un respingo cuando uno de sus compañeros le tocó el hombro. –No sabía que te presentaras tú también.

-Ho… Hola, Ezequiel –la chica intentó aparentar más tranquilidad de la que sentía (que era igual a cero), e intentó llevar una conversación. –No te había visto.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que te tienes que examinar hoy? –le preguntó el rubito. Ella respiró hondo, antes de contestarle, y se recolocó un mechón engominado.

-La otra vez me dejé la suela de mis deportivas por el camino –reconoció, sonrojándose. La risa de Ezequiel sonó con claridad entre el nerviosismo reinante.

-No te avergüences –le dijo. –En mi primer examen me dejé el pie izquierdo entero.

-¿Entero? –preguntó ella, escéptica.

-Oh, sí. Se veían los huesecillos y todo –ambos hicieron una mueca de desagrado. –Es lo más grimoso que me ha pasado en la vida.

-No hace falta que lo jures –el silencio que siguió a esa afirmación fue llenado con el anuncio del examinador: _Midgen, Alistair_.

-¡Ay, madre! –exclamó la joven, mordiéndose las uñas. –Me toca a mí ahora…

Antes de que su mente se desconectara del cuerpo de los nervios, alcanzó a escuchar a Ezequiel.

-Mucha suerte, Kate –ella, para no delatar su nivel de histerismo con una voz temblorosa, solamente se giró y le sonrió. Después se dirigió lo más resueltamente que pudo hasta el lugar de inicio del control.

Como había hecho con los 12 alumnos anteriores, la examinadora se inclinó hacia ella, y le indicó su destino.

-Puerta frontal de la verja de la Casa de los Gritos, Hogsmeade.

Respiró hondo, una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Recordó la clase con Dumbledore: _Relajad los brazos, tensad las piernas y concentraos en el lugar de destino_. Cerró los ojos, y visualizó la valla frontal del mítico edificio encantado mientras alzaba el brazo derecho, y se preparaba para dar un saltito. Cuando hizo el movimiento de muñeca, notó la sensación de aparecerse: era como ser succionado por una pajita gigante, pero extremadamente estrecha. Notó los pies posarse en suelo firme, pero no abrió los ojos hasta que hizo un rápido recuento sensorial ( _pies, manos, brazos, tronco… ¡nariz!_ ). Tras comprobar que estaba de una pieza, abrió los ojos con precaución para ver una valla de madera que le llegaba a la cintura.

-Enhorabuena, señorita –dijo una voz masculina a su espalda, con cierto tono de dejadez –ha aprobado el examen. Ahora acérquese a aquella mesa, y firme el formulario estándar para solicitar el carnet –al ver que ella no reaccionaba, la apremió. –Muévase. Aún quedan otros diez alumnos por examinarse, y yo no tengo todo el día.

Temblando como un flan, empuño la pluma con timidez y, cuando ya se marchaba, no pudo dar el tercer paso pues una cascada de rizos castaños le tapó la vista, mientras sus pies se separaban del suelo.

-¡Enhorabuena, Kate! –le gritó Rachel al oído. -¡Ya podemos aparecernos cuando queramos! –la volvió a dejar en el suelo, pero seguía sin reaccionar del todo. Rachel empezó a dirigirse hacia Las Tres Escobas, mientas seguía hablando, pero al no tener respuesta, sacudió una mano delante de los ojos de su amiga. -¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? –Kathleen parpadeó.

-He… he aprobado… -dijo, dubitativa.

-¡Claro que sí, por supuesto!

-He aprobado –repitió, dando saltitos. -¡He aprobado! ¡SÍ! ¡He aprobado! ¡Yiiija!

Ante tal explosión de alegría, Rachel no pudo menos que unirse a su amiga en su celebración, pero con tan mala pata que tropezaron la una con la otra, y se cayeron de culo en un charco de barro que estaba a su lado. Y justo en ese momento…

-Decidme que os estáis peleando en el barro, y será el día más feliz de mi vida.

-¡Ezequiel! –gritaron las dos jóvenes al tiempo. Una sorprendida, la otra regañándole.

-No penséis mal. Solo planeaba anunciarlo y cobrar entrada, sin ánimo de timar a nadie. Os llevaríais parte, por supuesto –terminó con una sonrisilla traviesa. –No tenéis ni idea del dinero que pagarían algunos por ver a dos chicas tan atractivas en esta situación.

Se miraron mutuamente, toda la túnica manchada de barro, con salpicaduras en la cara y en el pelo, y pensaron que los chicos tenían el gusto en… bueno, un poco perdido.

Las intensas clases del día impidieron a las cuatro amigas hablar largo y tendido acerca de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y durante la mañana. Por eso, y como en la comida estaban rodeadas por interferencias (léase: Merodeadores), se escabulleron justo después de que pusieran los postres en la cena, hacia la sala común. Sirius, viendo la jugada, también se fue con ellas, y alcanzó a las chicas justo a tiempo de entrar con ellas por el hueco del retrato. Se aprovecharon de que estaba vacía para sentarse enfrente de un ventanal, su sitio favorito en la época de menos frío, y Sirius se arrellanó en un sillón cercano.

En ese momento, el hueco del retrato se abrió de nuevo, dejando pasar a Romina Wingham, una chica de sexto curso de pelo rubio y extremadamente largo, ojos verde oscuros y pestañas kilométricas. La joven se acercó a Sirius, resuelta.

-Perdona, Black. ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? –el aludido asintió, mirándola con curiosidad, pero ella añadió: -A solas, por favor.

Sirius se levantó, disculpándose con sus compañeras, mientras ellas fingían seguir hablando de sus cosas, cuando en realidad estaban poniendo la parabólica para enterarse de todo.

La chica se detuvo enfrente de la chimenea, al lado de los sillones principales, y se puso enfrente de Sirius, que la miró, evaluándola.

Era una chica bastante mona, alta, no muy delgada, con curvas y un estilo peculiar. En otra ocasión no la hubiera dejado escapar, pero últimamente no tenía interés en las chicas en general. Sólo le interesaba una. Pero, por lo visto, era ella la que no estaba interesada.

-Quería saber si haces algo el sábado por la tarde –Sirius sopesó sus opciones. Podía decirle que ya tenía planes, que iba a quedar con sus amigos, con otra chica, o que se iba a cualquier otro sitio, pero eso sería mentirle. Si le decía que no tenía planes, la joven insistiría en hacer algo con él, salvo que realmente le dijera algo que hiciera que perdiera interés por él. Pero era algo tan _contrario_ a su comportamiento habitual que no sabía como hacerlo, así que decidió decirle la verdad.

-No tengo nada que hacer –la sonrisa de Romina se ensanchó, pensando que ya tenía su objetivo, pero Sirius continuó -, pero no quiero quedar contigo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la chica, con una mirada dolida.

-No me malinterpretes, seguro que eres una chica encantadora. Pero en estos momentos no estoy interesado en salir con nadie. Lo siento –al oír eso, ella sospechó lo que había, pero no quería darse por vencida aún. Agarró a Sirius del brazo cuando se giraba, e insistió.

-No –dijo él, firmemente. –No insistas. No sería justo para ti que estando contigo pensara en otra persona –las cuatro chicas de la ventana se miraron entre sí, muy sorprendidas. –Y tampoco sería justo para esa persona si llega a enterarse.

-Pero a mí no me importa que sea justo o no –protestó ella. La mirada del chico se tornó dura.

-¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿Te resultaría indiferente que al besarte me imaginara otros labios? ¿Que al abrazarte quisiera tener a otra persona entre mis brazos? –la chica comprendió que no. –Ya te lo he dicho. No sería justo para ti, ni para ella… ni para mí.

Kathleen y Dawn se miraron y sonrieron. ¡Por fin una mujer le había dado a probar de su propia medicina a Sirius _Casanova_ Black! Ahora entendían por qué el merodeador estaba más taciturno que de costumbre. No era solo por las noticias de los mortífagos. Rachel, sin embargo, ya se había dado cuenta de ello, pero no sabía si creérselo, pues el joven había dicho ya varias veces que le gustaba alguien en serio. Y la cosa siempre terminaba igual: con el corazón roto de una chica ilusa. Aunque tampoco nunca había rechazado a ninguna otra candidata durante sus estados de pseudo-enamoramiento.

Romina, aturdida, salió por el hueco del retrato en el momento justo en que los demás merodeadores hacían acto de presencia, armando alboroto.

-¡Hey, colegas! Ya está todo arreglado –anunció James. –El sábado por la tarde tenemos partido otra vez contra Ravenclaw.

-Genial, así podré vengarme de Ezequiel por lo de la última vez –dijo Rachel, con un brillo travieso en la mirada. Los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco. –Vale, dejaré de decirlo… ¡Pero lo voy a machacar! –finalizó, con una risita.

-¿Vais a ir hasta allí? –les preguntó Remus a las chicas. Kathleen se encogió de hombros, mientras Dawn le respondía.

-Igual nos pasamos un rato, pero ya sabéis que no aguantamos mucho veros juguetear con las pelotitas. Además, yo tengo que hacer una redacción de HM, y practicar unos encantamientos, así que espero que Lily me ayude –dijo, mirando a la aludida. Estaba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida, concentrada en algo, y hasta que Dawn no le tocó el hombro, no se enteró de que se dirigían a ella. Kathleen metió baza:

-Pues si solo necesitas a Lily, creo que me quedaré a ver el partido entero –y le sacó la lengua.

\- Así me gusta, Katie. Que animes a tu mejor amiga –comentó Rachel, contenta. Pero Dawn le quitó la ilusión de un plumazo.

-No creas que es sólo por ti, es que tiene un proyecto en marcha –la castaña se hizo la ofendida.

-Ah, sí ¿eh? Pues espero que le animes bien, porque en cuanto me entere de quién es… le digo tu pequeño secretito –respondió Rachel con malicia. Acto seguido, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. –Creo que me voy ya. No quiero llegar tarde al desayuno mañana.

-Espera –dijo Lily, -voy contigo. –Una vez se puso a su altura, mientras subían las escaleras, empezó a sondearla. -¿Por qué crees que Sirius le dijo que no a Romi?

-Él sabrá –respondió escuetamente. –Seguramente quiera impresionar a alguna chica con ínfulas que lo rechazó, o algo así. –Lily asintió, esa era su teoría también.

-Entonces no crees que realmente le guste alguien en serio –no era una pregunta.

-¿A _Casanova_ Black? –se rió. –Cuando tenga pruebas de eso, y me lo crea, me verás dejar caer la _quaffle_.

-¿Tú te crees algo de lo que dijo Black? –le preguntó Kate a Dawn. Los merodeadores andaban un poco más lejos, comentando el partido del día siguiente. O al menos eso pensaban ellas.

-La verdad es que no –respondió la aludida. –Creo que, o quiere impresionar a alguien, o está harto de niñas. Incluso puede que se haya cambiado de acera… ¿Te imaginas que le guste Peter o algo así? –dijo en voz baja. Kate rió al imaginarse la perturbadora escena.

-Como os escuche hablar de esto, no dudará en estrangularos con sus propias manos –las interrumpió Remus, acercándose a ellas.

-No sabía que te gustara escuchar a escondidas, Lupin –soltó Dawn.

-Ah, no. Es sólo que tengo muy buen oído.

-Ya claro… -dijeron ambas chicas.

-¡En serio…! Y ahora, volviendo al tema: contadme, por favor, lo que pasó antes de que llegáramos nosotros tres.

Ellas le contaron escuetamente lo que había pasado con Romina, sin dar muchos detalles subjetivos. Pero Remus, experto en sonsacarles la verdad a sus amigos, hizo las preguntas adecuadas para que ellas le contaran sus apreciaciones.

-Yo creo que realmente está colado por alguien.

-No seas ingenua, Kate. Ya te lo he dicho, para mí que alguna lo rechazó y quiere impresionarla.

-Suponiendo –interrumpió Lupin –que estuviera pillado de verdad de alguien… ¿quién sería la que se llevaría los votos, según vosotras?

-Nadie –dijo Dawn, muy segura. –Personalmente no le he visto coquetear con una chica desde antes de aquel último partido de Quidditch del curso pasado. Aunque…

-¿Y bien? –presionó Kathleen. Sabía por experiencia que cuando su amiga dejaba una frase sin terminar, era que tenía algo jugoso entre manos.

-No… ¡Es absurdo! –respondió entre risas. –No sé ni cómo se me pasó por la cabeza.

-¿El qué? –preguntaron ansiosamente sus compañeros.

-No os riáis de mí… pero el otro día vi una mirada muy intensa entre él y una chica, además de que le tomó la mano.

-¿Y por qué crees que nos reiríamos de eso? ¡Es muy interesante! ¿Dónde los viste?

-En el Gran Comedor… el primer día de curso, en el desayuno –confesó ella.

-Pero si entramos a la vez, entonces… -Kate ahogó una exclamación. -¿Crees que le gusta Rachel?

Un silencio de ultratumba siguió a esa pregunta (y sonaron un par de grillos). Tras unos segundos, los tres estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Es imposible!

-¡Os lo dije!

-No puede ser, si siempre se están peleando –después de que Kate dijera eso, Dawn se calmó. No era tan descabellado después de todo…

-¿De qué os reís vosotros tres? ¿Nos contáis el chiste? –interrumpió James. Los tres se miraron, con risitas aflorando aún a sus labios.

-Creo que nosotras nos vamos a nuestra habitación –informó Kathleen con presteza. –Hasta mañana, chicos.

Las dos muchachas se levantaron, y salieron corriendo hacia sus escaleras

-¿Qué hacías con esas dos, Remus? –le preguntó Peter. -¿Acaso estabas ligando?

Remus esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa.

-No, sólo descubrí que esas dos no son tan cabezas de chorlito como quieren hacer creer a la gente –y, con esa respuesta tan poco aclaratoria, se marchó hacia su habitación, dejando a sus amigos con un palmo de narices.


	4. Capítulo 4: Todo queda en familia

No podía estar pasándole eso a ella. Otra vez no…

Respiró hondo, para tranquilizarse, pero el aroma del joven que tenía delante hizo que su corazón latiera más deprisa, y que sus niveles de hormonas se disparasen. Su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado de su cuerpo, pues se vio alzando una mano hacia el rostro que estaba enfrente del suyo, con lentitud.

Tenía tantas ganas de acariciar esa piel perfecta…

Poco a poco, y con gran esfuerzo, se hizo con el control de la situación. Más o menos. Su pulso seguía alterado, y el deseo no había descendido. Pero la mano, en vez de buscar la mejilla del chico, se enfocó a la cabeza de su propietaria, retirando un mechón rebelde que se había salido de su sitio.

¿De verdad era la segunda vez que se quedaba en blanco delante de él? Iba a pensar que era idiota. _O peor_ , se dijo, _va a saber lo mucho que me gusta._

Se recompuso todo lo que pudo y, mirándole a los ojos, intentó responder a su pregunta.

Sin embargo, en su interior pensaba en lo jodido que era estar enamorada.

-¿Tienes alguna información valiosa, mi vasallo? –dijo una voz entre las llamas.

-Nada nuevo, mi señor. Hemos realizado la vigilancia rutinaria que nos indicó durante estas dos semanas, pero nada parece estar fuera de la normalidad.

-Bien –eso significaba que Dumbledore aún no los había descubierto. –Tengo una nueva misión para ti y tu grupo. Debéis investigar a todos los alumnos que hayan llegado nuevos de hace tres años hasta ahora, su pasado, sus raíces, todo. Centraos más en los que parecen tener facilidad para aprender cosas nuevas, cosas que son difíciles para su nivel.

-Entendido, Mi Señor. ¿Qué debemos buscar exactamente?

-Cualquier incoherencia en el pasado de esos alumnos, cualquier errata, cualquier cosa fuera de lo habitual. Hay que encontrar a cualquier infiltrado en Hogwarts –el que estaba frente al fuego titubeó antes de preguntar:

-¿Se me permite preguntar la razón… mi Señor?

El Lord Oscuro hizo una pausa.

-Aún no. Dependiendo de los resultados que obtengáis, os lo diré.

-Como desees, mi Señor –el vasallo hizo una reverencia y apagó la hoguera con decisión, pero no sin que antes un estremecimiento recorriera su columna vertebral al percibir una mirada amenazadora desde las ascuas.

-Así que invitaste a Lupin a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla cuando tengamos la salida al pueblo, ¿eh? –dijo Kathleen con malicia. –Querida, eso no es propio de ti.

-Quién sabe –añadió Rachel. –Quizá está empezando a _tolerar_ … ¿qué digo? A _disfrutar_ de la presencia de cierto Merodeador.

Estaban a la mesa del desayuno mientras se informaban las unas a las otras de sus trapicheos del día anterior. Rachel iba a meter baza de nuevo, pero Lily la interrumpió.

-¿Y qué tendría eso de malo? ¿Acaso alguno de los dos es un mal partido, o es mortífago? Porque no veo por qué no pueden salir…

-¿Queréis dejarlo ya? Nadie va a salir con nadie, de hecho vosotras vais a venir conmigo, y yo simplemente le pagaré la cerveza, y nos la tomaremos todos juntos… ¿ _capicci_?

-No… ¿No crees que es un poco escaso? Una cerveza de mantequilla entre ocho da para poco, eh –las otras tres chicas miraron con extrañeza a Kat. –Si nos la vamos a tomar todos juntos…

Dawn rodó los ojos, mientras sus otras amigas soltaban una risita.

En ese instante, una bandada de lechuzas se coló por la abertura lateral del techo del gran comedor. Las cuatro amigas recibieron correo: Lily su suscripción a _El Profeta_ , Kate una carta de su hermano mayor que estudiaba para medimago, Rachel una carta de sus parientes, y Dawn una nota del director.

-Dice que tiene que hablar conmigo urgentemente. Será mejor que vaya.

-No deberías darte tanta prisa –le recomendó Rachel en voz alta. –¡A los hombres es mejor hacerlos esperar!

Desoyendo el consejo de su amiga, se encaminó con premura hacia el despacho del director, cruzándose con los merodeadores por el camino. James abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero ella le cortó:

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Potter –y siguió su camino sin detenerse.

Los cuatro chicos la miraron con extrañeza, y cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, preguntaron a Rachel por ese extraño comportamiento.

-Sólo le iba a decir que habíamos visto a sus padres en el castillo, y ¡fíjate cómo se puso! –se quejó James.

-¿Los padres de Dawn están aquí? –intervino Lily. -¿Será por eso que Dumbledore quería hablar con ella?

-No tengo ni idea- dijo Rachel. –Pero ya nos enteraremos. Supongo…

En cinco minutos, Dawn se encontraba delante de la puerta de doble hoja del despacho de Dumbledore. Se dispuso a llamar, pero escuchó una voz femenina que le resultaba familiar…

-… por eso decidimos que ya era hora de contárselo.

-¿Estáis seguros –dijo el director –de que ese hombre que la busca es realmente su abuelo?

-Según nos han hecho entender sí. Por lo visto es un _muggle_ , pero ha dedicado mucho tiempo y dinero en saber lo que realmente pasó en la casa de su hija –Dawn pegó más la oreja a la puerta, pues ya había reconocido la voz de sus progenitores. –Entonces queremos preguntarle… después de contárselo todo, le preguntaremos si quiere conocer a su verdadero abuelo.

-Además –intervino el señor Bishop, -ya es lo suficientemente adulta como para saber que es adoptada. Me va a doler horrores tener que explicárselo, pero… en el fondo, nunca dejará de ser nuestra hija.

La joven soltó un grito ahogado, desvelando su presencia a los tres adultos que estaban reunidos en el despacho. La puerta se abrió. Dawn se quedó paralizada, pensando en lo que había oído, y ni siquiera pareció escuchar las palabras que le dirigía su director. Solamente cuando su madre intentó acercarse a ella para que reaccionara, despertó del trance. Aún sin escuchar lo que le tenían que decir, murmuró una disculpa ininteligible, y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, dejando a sus padres estupefactos.

Varias horas más tarde, en el Gran Comedor…

-¿No es muy raro que Dawn no haya venido todavía? –preguntó Kat, sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Sí, no es propio de ella faltar a tantas clases. Aunque probablemente sigan en el despacho del director, -supuso Lily, -pero con los EXTASIS en unos meses, no sé cómo Dumbledore le hace perder el tiempo de esta manera.

-No sé… No lo tengo muy claro. ¿Qué opinas, Rach? –la chica no tuvo respuesta. –Ehh… ¿Hola? ¿Rachel?

-¿Qué…? Oh, perdona… no estaba prestando atención.

-Ya, no hace falta que lo jures –dijo la pelirroja. –Es por lo de la carta, ¿verdad? Desde el desayuno apenas has abierto la boca, ni siquiera para picar a Sirius.

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa triste y asintió.

-Problemas en los bosques de meigas. Otra vez… -sus amigas pusieron cara de comprensión. –Esta vez se cobraron las vidas de unos aldeanos. Nadie les vio llegar, ni marchar. Tan solo encontraron una aldea arrasada por la mañana temprano…

Las tres guardaron silencio. Remus, que había llegado sin que ellas se percataran, se acomodó a su lado, sin mediar palabra, y comenzó a servirse con prisas. A los pocos minutos, se le unieron los otros tres merodeadores.

-¿Por qué no nos has esperado, Moony? –le reprochó Sirius. –Nosotros también tenemos hambre.

-Eso no lo dudo –respondió el aludido, -pero tengo clase extra con Herbert. No me dijo que tenían tarea para esta tarde y la iba a llevar sin hacer. Con lo cual me caería bronca del director y de la profesora Harmond.

-Ese chico es problemático –intervino Lily. –Ya nos dijo Dawn que había intentado engañarla para no hacer la clase aplazada del otro día. Tened cuidado con él.

-Hablando de vuestra amiga, ¿dónde está? –preguntó James. Lily frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente.

-No lo sabemos –respondió Kate. –El director la llamó a primera hora, y no la hemos visto desde entonces. Me tiene preocupada…

En ese momento, a Rachel se le iluminó la bombilla.

-¡Ya sé como podemos encontrarla!

-¿Sí? –preguntaron sus dos amigas. La morena se mordió la lengua.

-Emm… No –y sin decir más, cogió a Sirius del brazo y lo alejó de la mesa de Gryffindor, ganándose unas cuantas protestas de su parte.

-Pero ¿qué haces? ¡Estaba comiendo, por si no te has dado cuenta! –ella le tapó la boca con una mano.

-Déjame hablar, seré breve. ¿Tenéis aquí el mapa?

-Sí, lo tiene Remus… pero –Sirius hizo una pausa, señalando la puerta –acaba de salir del comedor.

Rachel giró la cabeza tan rápido que golpeó al joven en la cara con su coleta. Iba a salir tras él, pero su amigo la detuvo.

-Me acabas de dar en el ojo.

-Lo siento –dijo, intentando escabullirse.

-Pero no veo. Tienes que llevarme a la mesa otra vez… -se quejó, poniendo cara de cachorrito triste. Ella volvió a tomar su brazo, yendo hacia sus respectivos asientos.

-Odio que pongas esa cara. Me manipulas a tu antojo, eso es de tramposos –ella procuró que su amigo chocara con algunas personas, pero no tuvo éxito. -¡Estás viendo! ¡Intento ser buena persona, y encima me tomas el pelo! Pues aquí te quedas.

Iba a marcharse con toda la dignidad del mundo, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban justo al lado de sus amigas, que los miraban interrogantes. Sirius soltó una risita, y se volvió a sentar a la mesa tranquilamente. Rachel le fulminó con la mirada, pero como estaba muy entretenido con la comida, el joven no se enteró, así que la consecuencia inmediata fue una colleja en plena nuca de parte de Rachel, quien se marchó, refunfuñando, hacia las puertas del comedor.

-Creo que deberías disculparte con ella –James había visto toda la escena, y en esos momentos tenía una sonrisilla en la cara.

-Bah, se le pasará. ¿A que sí, chicas? –les preguntó a sus compañeras. Éstas cruzaron una mirada escéptica. -¿Y esa mirada?

-Es solo que… hoy no tenía un buen día –resumió Lily. Sirius hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Entonces luego la buscaré. ¡Con el estómago vacío no puedo concentrarme en una buena disculpa!

-Maldito crío… -refunfuñó Remus, tras quince minutos de espera infructuosa. –Ésta me la paga –prometió, mientras sacaba el mapa del merodeador de unos de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica. La cercanía de la luna llena hacía que su habitual tranquilidad se esfumara con cualquier contratiempo, como el hecho de que su pupilo no hubiera aparecido a la clase que habían concertado. Aunque, por lo menos, este año no le coincidía con la fiesta de Halloween.

Se concentró en buscar el nombre de Crawley por el plano del castillo, ubicándolo rápidamente en la sala común, en compañía de sus amigos. Sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia allí con paso raudo, atajando por corredores ocultos a los demás alumnos. Tan concentrado iba en la bronca que le caería al chico que, al retirar un tapiz, chocó contra alguien que se encontraba allí, tirándolo al suelo. Ni siquiera pensaba disculparse, pero un sollozo contenido le hizo detenerse, y fijarse en quién había atropellado. Al principio no la reconoció, pues tenía los ojos rojos de llorar, y la nariz ligeramente hinchada, pero los iris azul eléctrico delataron su identidad.

-¿Bishop? –preguntó él con incredulidad. -¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Dawn, sin intención alguna de contestarle, se quedó sentada en el suelo mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y hundía la cara en ellas para romper a llorar de nuevo. En ese momento, Remus se olvidó por completo de Herbert y se arrodilló en el suelo para consolar a su compañera. Cuando los sollozos disminuyeron en intensidad, ella fue capaz de levantar la cabeza y decir, con la voz tomada:

-Gracias…

-¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar Remus. Ella siguió sin responder, pero se puso tensa cuando él hizo una nueva pregunta. -¿Esto es por tus padres?

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso? –dijo, lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

-Nada… solo los vimos en el recibidor por la mañana temprano. ¿Acaso ha habido un ataque en tu familia?

-No… no es eso… -Dawn volvió a bajar la mirada, pero Remus la cogió por la barbilla y, con suavidad, la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Si quieres puedes contármelo. Aunque sea un _ente masculino_ sé guardar un secreto –ese comentario logró que la joven sonriera. Además de que se le acelerara ligeramente el pulso.

-Bueno, al menos sé que eres diferente a los demás. Es la segunda vez que me tienes en una situación de vulnerabilidad y no has intentado meterme mano –Remus rompió el contacto, sonrojándose. Pero Dawn no se dio cuenta, pues ya había empezado a hablar, entre sollozos. –Mis padres… No sé si debería llamarlos así… Porque en realidad yo… yo no soy su hija.

-¿Qué?

-Fui al despacho de Dumbledore esta mañana, y les escuché hablar. Por lo visto soy… soy adoptada. Y han venido para contármelo, pero… huí. No sé si quiero saberlo –hizo una pausa. –Por lo visto un hombre me está buscando, alegando ser mi abuelo biológico, aunque creo que no sabe quién soy yo. Pero… me siento tan humillada, tan… traicionada…

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir… se supone que te han cuidado desde que eras pequeña, te han dado un hogar, unos estudios, te han dado cariño, y seguro que para ellos no hay diferencia entre que seas adoptada o que no lo hubieras sido.

-Pero me han estado mintiendo toda la vida… -respondió, ahogando un nuevo sollozo.

-Eso no es del todo correcto –Dawn le miró con curiosidad. –Técnicamente, como cualquier niño, pensaste que tus padres eran tus padres biológicos, supusiste que quien te había traído al mundo era a quien tú llamabas "mamá". Ellos simplemente no desmintieron tu suposición –la chica resopló.

-Hablas como Rachel –dijo, refunfuñando.

-Sí, son muchos años de amistad, todo se pega –respondió Remus, risueño. Luego se puso serio –Pero piensa en qué importa más: quién te ha traído al mundo, o quién te ha enseñado a vivir en él. Para mí, está muy claro.

Dawn guardó silencio, mientras pensaba en lo acertado del razonamiento del joven. Sus padres siempre le habían consentido todo: ropa cara, muebles de diseño, viajes exóticos, travesuras peligrosas… Siempre la habían apoyado, unas veces más que otras, pero siempre habían estado a su lado cuando había tenido problemas. Y, por lo visto, venía de largo.

-Voy a volver al despacho del director –anunció.

-Fantástico. Yo tengo que pegarle un rapapolvo a un alumno indisciplinado –Remus ya estaba saliendo del pasadizo, cuando Dawn le detuvo. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias de nuevo –le dijo, y se fue corriendo. El chico, por segunda vez en menos de una hora, se olvidó de Crawley y se sonrojó.

Sin embargo, esa escena no había pasado desapercibida para alguien, como bien descubrió Remus al darse la vuelta.

-¿Te has puesto colorado, Rem? –le preguntó Rachel, con una mirada maliciosa, lo que consiguió que el licántropo se pusiese aún más rojo si cabe, provocando un ataque de risa a su amiga,

-Ya, cállate, Rach.

-¡Si aún no he dicho nada!

-Ni te voy a dejar hacerlo –con estas palabras, el chico salió rápidamente a buscar a su pupilo perdido, dejando a Rachel muerta de risa tras el tapiz.

-No os preocupéis –les dijo el director. –Es muy normal que haya pasado esto, sobre todo si escuchó a escondidas y no se enteró de la explicación que le ibais a dar.

Acababan de regresar al despacho de Dumbledore, después de haber comido en las cocinas, para que nadie les molestara. Los señores Bishop aún estaban muy afectados por el rechazo de su hija, y bastante preocupados, pues nadie la había visto desde el desayuno. Dumbledore estaba a punto de decir algo más para consolarles, cuando unos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta de la habitación. Dawn se asomó, avergonzada por su anterior comportamiento.

-Creo que mejor os dejo a solas –dicho esto, Dumbledore salió del despacho, posando una mano en el hombro de su pupila al salir.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, un tenso silencio se expandió por la habitación.

-Yo… lo siento –empezó Dawn. –No me comporté como debía, no os escuché, y saqué conclusiones precipitadas. No debería haberlo hecho. Lo lamento.

-Por favor, cariño. Ahora no estamos en público, no tenemos que aparentar nada –le dijo su madre.

-Lo sé. Pero sé que os gusta que me comporte con elegancia –nuevo silencio. –Yo…

-No, tú nada, Dawn –la interrumpió su padre. –Somos nosotros quienes debemos pedirte perdón. Debimos habértelo dicho hace años, cuando ya tenías edad suficiente para comprenderlo.

-En realidad creo que hoy es el momento adecuado. Por favor, contádmelo todo…

-Bueno, no es fácil de contar… Cuando te encontramos, hace diecisiete años, los mortífagos aún se hacían llamar los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Decían que iban a arreglar el mundo mágico, pero en el fondo sus ideales eran los mismos que ahora: "limpiar" la sociedad de la lacra de los hijos de _muggles_ , y esclavizar a todo aquel _squib_ o _muggle_ que se cruzara en su camino al poder.

Yo aún pertenecía al cuerpo de aurores, y recibimos el aviso de un ataque en un pueblo al norte del país. Cuando… cuando llegamos al lugar de los hechos, un gran incendio destruía la mayor parte de las casas. Pedimos refuerzos y comenzamos las labores de evacuación.

En la mayoría de los hogares conseguimos rescatar a todos los habitantes. Salvo en una gran casa solariega. Era la más afectada por el incendio y, según descubrimos después, la razón de que los Caballeros hubieran ido allí.

Para los vecinos, allí vivía una familia de _muggles_ como otra cualquiera, con más dinero, pero una buena familia después de todo. Daban trabajo a aquellos con dificultades, acogían a viajeros de paso y organizaban las festividades locales. Pero en realidad, el hombre era un mago. Eso también lo descubrimos después.

El caso es que entramos en la casa para intentar rescatar a los posibles supervivientes, pero encontramos los cuerpos sin vida de la pareja ya carbonizados. Íbamos a salir del lugar cuando mi compañero y yo escuchamos un llanto de bebé que parecía provenir de una de las paredes de la gran sala que estaba en llamas. Con un par de hechizos, congelamos las llamas, localizamos el origen del sonido, y levantamos una puerta falsa de una de las paredes. Y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrar un bebé de unas seis semanas en un capazo de mimbre, con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par por el miedo.

Lo sacamos de allí antes de que nuestros conjuros perdieran fuerza, y lo cuidamos hasta que se tranquilizó y se durmió. Algunos lugareños querían que se quedara en el pueblo, pero nosotros sabíamos que corría peligro, así que decidimos que uno de nosotros se encargaría del bebé. Yo… me ofrecí. Y jamás me he arrepentido de esa decisión –terminó, con una sonrisa.

-El día en que tu padre te trajo a casa, iba a ser solo temporalmente, hasta que se encontrara a algún familiar cercano, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Así que te adoptamos legalmente. Los miembros del cuerpo de aurores que trabajaron esa noche con tu padre, sabían la verdad acerca de tu origen, pero para nuestras familias eras nuestra hija biológica. Yo había estado muy enferma durante un tiempo, sin poder recibir apenas visitas, así que nos inventamos que había estado embarazada para ocultar tu identidad a la sociedad mágica. Para protegerte –la señora Bishop suspiró profundamente. –Nunca pensamos que, tras 17 años del incidente, el padre de la joven _muggle_ apareciera de repente.

Dawn no dijo nada. Demasiadas cosas le rondaban por la cabeza para centrarse en una sola que decir. No se sentía furiosa, ya no. Estaba muy agradecida a sus padres. Tenía curiosidad por saber quiénes eran sus progenitores, si tenía algún otro pariente, y por qué su "abuelo" no había reclamado antes la información acerca del ataque. Pero nada más, así que simplemente se acercó a sus padres y les abrazó.

-No creo que hubiera podido tener padres mejores que vosotros.

-¿Se lo vas a contar a tus amigas? ¿O prefieres que siga siendo un secreto? –le preguntó su madre.

-Creo que, de momento, voy a pasar de decírselo. Aún tengo que terminar de asimilarlo. Por lo que respecta a mi supuesto abuelo biológico… Decidle que aún no tengo nada decidido, que necesito tiempo para pensar, y que ya tomaré una decisión más adelante –sus padres sonrieron. Estaban muy orgullosos de su hija.

Tras las clases de la tarde, a las que Dawn ya se había incorporado, Lily había ido a la biblioteca para recopilar información sobre su trabajo de pociones. Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse en las palabras escritas en el latín antiguo que describían los efectos del extracto de _murtlap_. Desde que había comenzado el año escolar, su mente estaba en lugares que a ella no le gustaba admitir.

Como en la mesa de Gryffindor, dos semanas atrás, cuando James se sentó a su lado. O en la reunión con los prefectos. O cuando les pusieron de pareja en transformaciones. O cierto día del curso anterior, cuando…

¡Basta, Lily! Se dijo a sí misma, dándose cuenta de que tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Tenía que concentrarse en el trabajo, solo tenía hasta la semana que viene para terminarlo.

Además, no era normal en ella estar pensando en James Potter de esa manera. ¡Ni que estuviera enamorada de él! Porque no lo estaba… ¿verdad?

-¿Te ocurre algo, Lily? –la aludida se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Kathleen tan cerca de ella. No la había oído llegar. –Últimamente estás muy rara, como con la cabeza en las nubes.

-No, no, si yo estoy bien –se autoconvenció la pelirroja, volviendo al libro en cuestión. Sin embargo, se fijó en la cara que traía su amiga. -¿Tú estás bien, Kate?

La chica tardó un poco en contestar, pensando qué debía decirle, pero Lily se le adelantó.

-Es por ese chico, ¿no? –Kat enrojeció de pies a cabeza, -el que nos comentó Dawn.

-Pues… sí, un poco. Es que… bueno, creo que me gusta de verdad y… no sé… -cogió aire antes de soltarlo –quería pedirte consejo porque creo que sabes por lo que estoy pasando, y yo no sé que hacer –dijo, de carrerilla y casi sin pausas. Lily se quedó de piedra.

-¿Y me pides consejo a mí? – _¿yo, que seguramente estoy tan liada como tú?_ , añadió para sí. -¿No sería mejor que hablaras con Dawn? Ella es la que tiene más experiencias con los chicos.

-Sí, en el sentido de salir un par de veces y darles la patada. Tal cual entes masculinos, como dice ella –dijo sin pudor. –No pretendo conquistarle para que me invite a tomar algo, o para una noche loca. Ni quiero que piense que no soy como soy en realidad, no quiero tener que fingir nada.

-Es decir, estás pillada –comprendió su amiga. -¿Puedo saber quién es el afortunado?

El rostro de Kate se ensombreció un poco.

-Ese es el problema. Creo que le gusta Rachel. Y que a ella le gusta él. Y si hay algo entre ellos… No, mejor que ninguna de vosotras sepa nada. No quiero que tengáis que tomar partido por ninguna de las dos.

-¿Tú estás segura de lo que dices? Porque, en fin, estamos hablando de Rachel –comentó, con un tonillo irónico. –La última vez que la vi en una relación física con un chico, fue cuando le partió la cara al idiota de Crabbe hace dos años.

Kathleen se rió levemente al recordar la escena, pero le respondió muy seria.

-Yo lo encuentro bastante evidente. Se llevan muy bien entre ellos, tienen mucha compenetración, siempre se están picando –Lily ya tenía una ligera idea de quién podía ser esa persona –sobre todo cuando juegan al Quidditch.

Ambas se sumieron en un silencio espeso, que Lily rompió a los pocos minutos.

-¿Acaso te gusta Sirius?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! –exclamó Kate, ganándose una mirada patibularia de la señora Pince. La joven bajó el tono para preguntar:- ¿Por qué has pensado eso?

-Pues… por lo que has dicho –Lily hizo un gesto, indicando que era evidente. –Esos dos siempre se están picando, aunque en el fondo se llevan genial. Muchas veces, saben lo que va a decir el otro antes de que lo diga y, aunque jueguen Quidditch en el mismo equipo, siempre están con piques.

-Bueno, visto así… -Kathleen iba a dar la conversación por terminada. Lily se resignó a quedarse con las ganas de saber por quién penaba su compañera de cuarto, pero la castaña pegó un respingo y se puso colorada al saludar a alguien. Lily se giró rauda en su silla para ver desaparecer una melena rubia, casi plateada, tras una de las estanterías. Sus vértebras hicieron un ruido extraño al volver la mirada a su amiga, que encontraba muy interesante el libro que acababa de abrir.

-¿Ezequiel Stevenson? –preguntó Lily en un susurro.

-¿Sabías que el bezoar es un antídoto prácticamente universal? –replicó la otra.

-Sí, lo dijo Slughorn en primero. Y no me cambies de tema, que tú ya no das pociones –tuvieron un breve duelo de miradas, antes de que Kat se rindiera y admitiese que le gustaba Ezequiel. –Pues yo no veo el problema, -prosiguió Lily, -porque los Stevenson son como hermanos para Rachel. Además… él no es para nada su tipo.

-Yo también lo pienso, a ella no le suelen gustar tan… perfectos –Lily miró sorprendida a su amiga, debido al epíteto que le acababa de aplicar a "su chico". –Aún así… me da la impresión de que hay algo entre ellos.

-Y yo te digo que no. Sabes que nos lo hubiera contado. ¡Hablando de la reina de Roma! –Rachel había aparecido justo en ese momento para buscar a sus amigas. –Si tuvieras un rollete, o algo así, con un chico, nos lo dirías, ¿a que sí? –Rachel se quedó parada, asimilando la pregunta. No podían saber… No, era imposible.

-Claro que sí –respondió. Ninguna pasó por alto su vacilación. –Pero ya sabéis que a mí me va más lo de amigo sin derecho a roce y con deber de escuchar.

-Por eso te tratas con los pocos hombres con más cerebro que libido en esta escuela, ¡qué inteligente! –dilo Lily, dándole un golpecito cariñoso en el brazo.

-¿Creéis que Dawn estará ya en el comedor? –Kate volvió a hacer alarde de la técnica del cambio de tema, consiguiendo esta vez el efecto deseado.

-Sólo tenemos una forma de saberlo –dijo Lily con tono de misterio, haciendo que las otras dos soltaran una risita.

Los días pasaban rápidamente para los alumnos de séptimo curso, que veían incrementarse exponencialmente sus deberes para las semanas siguientes. Pero entre las nubes siempre hay un claro de luz, aunque sea pequeño, y el remanso de paz y tranquilidad de los veteranos de Hogwarts llegó el día 10 de Octubre: la primera salida a Hogsmeade.

Fiel a su palabra, Dawn insistió en que fueran todos juntos para poder invitar a Remus a una cerveza sin instigar los rumores (y los celos) de las demás chicas. Sin embargo se lo podía haber ahorrado, pues más que ir en grupo, parecían haber ido por parejas. James se reía de una de las historias de Lily, que implicaba unas tazas convertidas en ratas, Rachel ganaba a Peter a las cartas, y Sirius buscaba la manera de que Rachel le volviese a hablar, sin mucho éxito. Por eso, había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde charlando con Remus de cosas insustanciales, sin meterse mucho en el terreno de lo personal, para gran alivio de ambos, aunque cada uno por sus propias razones. Dawn no quería tocar el tema de sus padres con sus amigas presentes, y Remus no quería sacar a relucir su pequeño problema peludo.

La verdad es que resultó ser una tarde bastante agradable para todos, hasta que una gran aglomeración de gente desde fuera del bar captó la atención de Sirius, que se levantó para preguntar lo que ocurría.

-Un par de chicos de séptimo curso se están peleando, ¡y sin varita! –le dijo una chica de quinto, muy solícita

-¿Sabes quienes son?

-No, no he podido ver mucho. Solo que uno es muy rubio, casi albino –al escuchar esas palabras, murmuró un "gracias" y cogió a Rachel por el brazo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ahora Peter sabe qué cartas llevo! –protestó ella.

-Por mucho que me alegre de que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, no me voy a disculpar. Principalmente –dijo, alzando un poco la voz para cortar la ácida réplica de la chica –, porque me acaban de decir que Ezequiel se está peleando con otro chico en la calle. Justo en el centro de ese corrillo –terminó, señalando a la muchedumbre.

Rachel salió disparada hacia la calle, con el resto de la pandilla pisándole los talones. Todos sabían que Ezequiel Stevenson no se enfadaba nunca… hasta ese momento, por lo visto.

Al asomarse por entre la gente, le vieron. Con la mandíbula apretada en una mueca de furia contenida, y sangrando ligeramente por la comisura de una ceja, no se parecía en nada al joven atento y amable que todos conocían. Dos personas le sujetaban por los brazos, su hermana Ahriel y…

-¡Kathleen, suéltame! Déjame darle a ese cabrón lo que se merece.

La joven, asustada por el tono de Ezequiel, aflojó su agarre lo suficiente como para que éste se liberase. Sin embargo, otras dos personas se interpusieron en su camino, le empujaron al mismo tiempo, y le arrojaron al suelo.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa? –le increpó Sirius.

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! –Ezequiel no atendía a razones, así que optaron por técnicas menos sutiles. Rachel sacó la varita disimuladamente, y le lanzó un _impedimenta_.

Pese al jaleo, aún no habían oído nada desde la otra parte del círculo, donde se libraba una batalla de miradas.

El contrincante de Ezequiel se debatía entre mirar suplicante a Lily, o retadoramente a los otros dos merodeadores. Como su maestro le había enseñado, mostrar sus sentimientos le hacía vulnerable, así que se limitó a mantener la mirada de todos con una fría indiferencia. Aunque el labio partido le escocía y, según un primer y leve examen palpatorio, tenía una costilla fisurada, si no rota.

James rompió el silencio que se había impuesto en la calle con la llegada a escena de los dos Premios Anuales.

-No me extraña que Ezequiel haya perdido los nervios, Padfoot. Mira con quién se peleaba.

Los dos chicos, liberados ya de la tarea de sujetar al Ravenclaw, se dieron la vuelta para ver al causante de tanto escándalo.

-Snape…

-Snivellus. Por qué no me sorprende –secundó Sirius, a punto de sacar su varita. Rachel le frenó el brazo a tiempo pues, segundos más tarde, llegaba a escena la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Se puede saber qué esta pasando aquí? –todos los testigos comenzaron a hablar a la vez -¡Silencio! Señorita Evans, ¿puede responder a mi pregunta?

Lily pasó la mirada del extremo donde se encontraban Kathleen y Ahriel, pasando por la figura inmóvil de Ezequiel, siguiendo por Sirius y Rachel, que aún estaban con las manos unidas, hasta llegar al desmejorado Snape.

-Pues… No lo sé con exactitud, profesora –James la miró con irritación. –Cuando hemos llegado, Snape estaba ahí, de pie, y a Ezequiel Stevenson le sujetaban Ahriel y Kathleen. No hemos visto más.

-Bien. Quiero verles a ustedes dos en el despacho del director, dentro de diez minutos. No falten.

Después de esas palabras, el corrillo de gente se dispersó, y solo quedaron los dos Ravenclaw y los Gryffindor de séptimo. Liberaron a Ezequiel del hechizo de parálisis y se encaminaron sin mediar palabra hacia el castillo.

Los únicos que aún tenían algo que decirse eran Remus y Dawn. En realidad, era ella quien tenía que hablar con él, ya que los demás estaban a otras cosas.

-Escucha, Lupin… Respecto a lo del otro día…

-No te preocupes por eso –interrumpió él. –Ya se que no soy el más adecuado, pero quédate tranquila, que no le he dicho nada a nadie.

-Ah, bien. Es que aún no se lo he contado a mis amigas. Y prefería que fuera yo quien se lo dijese.

-¿Eh? –dijo Remus, un poco perdido.

-Sí, es que me está costando asimilarlo más de lo que pensaba. -"¿Tanto se arrepiente de un beso en la mejilla?", pensó él. –Creí que me iba a ser más fácil, pero aún no me hago a la idea de que soy adoptada.

-¡Ah, te referías a eso! –soltó el chico, con evidente alivio.

-Pues claro, ¿a qué te referías tú si no?

-… A eso, por supuesto. –ambos guardaron silencio, hasta que…

-¿No estarías pensando…?

-No, no, para nada.

-Ya…

Después de eso, nadie parecía tener nada más que decir. Hubo un momento en que James iba a preguntarle algo a Ezequiel, pero cambió de idea al ver que aún tenía una expresión furiosa en la mirada.

Una vez que el joven rubio subió con su hermana las escaleras que conducían al despacho de Dumbledore, los demás acordaron esperarles en una ventana cercana, donde se sentaron mirando a Kathleen.

Después de unos segundos, Lily rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo estás, Kate? ¿Te encuentras bien? –la aludida suspiró.

-Sí. Sí, estoy bien… -la chica tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. –Supongo que querréis saber lo que ha pasado con…

-Pues sería todo un detalle por tu parte ¡au! –Sirius se resintió del golpe que le acababa de dar Rachel. "Por borde", le dijo entre dientes. –Aunque si no quieres contárnoslo… lo entenderíamos.

Kathleen guardó silencio, ordenando sus ideas. Cuando los chicos ya pensaban que no iba a decir nada más, comenzó a hablar.

-No sé muy bien por dónde empezar… Yo había quedado con los chicos del club de Gobstones para jugar el torneo que organizaban en el local de Madame Pudipié. Sin embargo, no debía ser mi mejor día, porque ya en las eliminatorias me quedé fuera del torneo. Me quedé a ver un rato a mis compañeros, pero a casi todos les eliminaron también bastante pronto; la verdad es que había jugadores muy buenos. Recuerdo uno especialmente, que ganó al jefe de nuestro club al hacer…

-Kate, porfa. Al grano –la interrumpió Dawn.

-Ah, sí. Cuando todos estuvimos eliminados, fui a hacer unas compras a la librería. Allí estaban Ezequiel y Ahriel. Ya estaban en la caja cuando yo llegué pero, al ver que estaba sola, insistieron en esperarme. Después salimos a la calle. Ahriel me convenció para ir a la tienda de Madame Malkin a mirar ropa, aunque no estuvimos mucho tiempo. Al salir, íbamos a ir directamente hacia las Tres Escobas para encontrarnos con vosotros, pero me tropecé literalmente con Snape, y a los dos se nos cayeron las bolsas.

No sé qué llevaba, debía de ser bastante caro, o importante, porque me miró… bueno, me miró fatal. Yo intenté disculparme. Él dijo que nunca podría perdonar a una sangre sucia, que tendría que pagar todos los desperfectos de su material, y que tendría que desinfectarse al llegar al castillo. Fue ahí donde se complicó todo.

Ezequiel le dijo que se disculpara. Snape soltó otra bordería que no entendí. Dijera lo que dijese, debió de ser muy fuerte, porque Ezequiel arremetió contra él, y ambos cayeron al suelo. A partir de ese momento, todo sucedió muy rápido. La gente se arremolinó en torno a la pelea, y fue cuando Ahriel y yo pudimos reaccionar. Los separamos con bastante esfuerzo, y… bueno, creo que el resto ya lo visteis vosotros.

-¿Qué narices diría Snivellus para cabrearle tanto? –todos miraron a Sirius con escepticismo. –Sí, ya sé que precisamente yo no me corto mucho con él. Pero estamos hablando de Ezequiel Stevenson, el prefecto perfecto. Ni siquiera en los exámenes lo ves histérico, ni nervioso. Nunca pierde la cabeza.

-Yo aún no me lo creo… -intervino Peter. –Casi parecía otra persona.

-Yo lo que no me puedo creer –empezó James, encarándose con Lily –es que hayas dejado que Snivellus salga impune de esto.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Tenías que haberle dicho a McGonagall que todo lo había empezado él –dijo, frustrado. –Tal y como están las cosas, puede que ni siquiera le castiguen.

-Ah, ya. O sea que, según tú, tenía que haber mentido a mi Jefa de Casa y hacer un mal uso de mi autoridad para que tú tuvieras tu revancha contra Snape, ¿no? –los demás pasaban su mirada de uno a otro, como en un partido de tenis.

-¡Pues sí!

-Bien. Pues es curioso que te preocupes más por tus enemigos que por tus amigos –dijo ella, mordaz.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si hubiera hecho eso que dices, y no creas que no se me pasó por la cabeza, hubiéramos quedado todos como unos mentirosos, y nos hubieran castigado también, ya que todos los testigos se habían dado cuenta del momento exacto de nuestra llegada –a James se la habían bajado ya un poco los humos.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Acaso te crees que los merodeadores pasáis desapercibidos en algún momento? Sin contar con que tú eres Premio Anual. Parece que las chicas os huelen.

-Como si tú pasaras desapercibida entre los "entes masculinos"…

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el tema? –preguntó ella, extrañada.

-Que sé a ciencia cierta que más de uno se fijó en tu llegada –Lily se quedó sin habla… durante solo unos segundos.

-¿Celoso, James Potter? –le preguntó ella con altanería. Él respondió rápido.

-¡Más quisieras! –Demasiado rápido, se dijo. Se le veía el plumero a leguas.

En ese momento, Snape salió de la puerta del despacho del director, cortando cualquier réplica o comentario que pudieran decir los jóvenes. Lily le dio la espalda para no mirarle, al igual que Kathleen quien, además, agachó su cabeza avergonzada. Los demás le fulminaron con la mirada. Él Slytherin simplemente les ignoró.

Aún pasó un rato hasta que los gemelos bajaron del despacho del director, seguidos de la profesora McGonagall.

-Bishop y Lupin, tienen que subir. El profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con ustedes –dijo, antes de que los demás pudieran preguntar nada.

-¿Queréis que os esperemos? –les preguntó Lily. Dawn y Remus negaron con la cabeza. Ya habían visto que Kathleen salía disparada a hablar con Ahriel, y Rachel tenía la misma intención.

-No creo que sea nada importante, nosotros no hemos hecho nada –dijo el chico.

-Bienvenidos, Remus, Dawn –les saludó el director nada más entraron en su despacho. –Por favor, sentaos.

-¿Ocurre algo, profesor? –preguntó Dawn. Estaba un poco descolocada, era la segunda vez en un mes que la llamaban al despacho del director, y no estaba acostumbrada.

-Es sobre vuestro alumno de particulares –el director hizo una pausa elocuente. –Sus profesores se han quejado de que no ha mejorado nada con respecto del año pasado y, aunque sé que aún es pronto para ver resultados, me han pedido que hable con vosotros para ver si podéis encontrar alguna manera de, digamos, motivarle un poco más.

Los dos jóvenes cruzaron una mirada, y Remus se adelantó al responder.

-Verá, profesor… Hace dos días tuve que ir a buscarlo a la sala común de Gryffindor porque no se presentó a nuestra clase. Y no es la primera vez que lo hace.

-Es cierto, -intervino Dawn. –Aunque de momento a mis clases aún no ha faltado, siempre llega tarde, está muy distraído y apenas hace caso. He intentado hacerle las clases más sencillas, de varias maneras, hacerlas más amenas, pero ni aún así veo progresos.

Dumbledore guardó silencio, sopesando el testimonio de sus alumnos. Tras unos minutos de reflexión, creyó haber dado con la solución.

-¿Qué les parecería dar clases conjuntas? –los chicos volvieron a mirarse mutuamente. Ninguno dijo nada. –Por supuesto, no sería algo permanente si no se obtienen resultados, pero podríamos probar a ver qué tal sale.

-Pero, señor –dijo Dawn –las clases que impartimos son totalmente diferentes.

-Eso es cierto, profesor –secundó Remus. –Salvo en casos concretos, Historia de la Magia y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no se parecen en tanto como para poder hacer una clase conjunta.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-En realidad, creo que va a ser una buena idea. Deberían probar durante un mes, aproximadamente, y luego volveremos a tener una reunión –ambos alumnos iban a decir algo más, pero el director les cortó con un ademán: -Podéis iros.

Se encontraba en el paraíso. No había otra explicación. Había muerto, y estaba en el cielo.

Las suaves manos de Lily le acariciaban la cara, el cuello, el torso… le hacían sentir cosas que nunca pensó sentir. Ella acercó la cara a la suya, y susurró su nombre: _James…_ Sus labios recortaron distancias, y ella volvió a llamarle: _James…_ Sus bocas estaban a tan sólo unos milímetros, y entonces…

-¡James! –el aludido se despertó de un salto. Estaba en su cama, y sus amigos le miraban con guasa.

-Despierta, campeón. Vas a llegar tarde a ver a tu querida pelirroja –le dijo Sirius con una sonrisita socarrona. –Aunque… mejor primero te dabas una ducha fría.

-Qué bien, de buena mañana y ya me estás sacando de mis casillas, Padfoot –sin pararse a mirar, le lanzó una de las almohadas a la cara mientras se levantaba a las carreras para seguir el consejo de su amigo.

Ese día era el gran día. Llevaba esperándolo mucho tiempo. Si todo salía bien, habría otro gran día próximamente.

Después de lo que había pasado con los Stevenson, y tras la pseudo-discusión con su compañera prefecta había comprendido que no quería volverla a hacer enfadar, más bien todo lo contrario. Por eso se había decidido a pedirle disculpas… y algo más.

¡Tarde, tarde, tarde! ¿Cómo demonios se las apañaba para bajar tarde todos los días de su último año, cuando antes nunca le había pasado? Ahora era Premio Anual, tenía que dar ejemplo. Bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras hasta la Sala Común cuando le vio. Como las últimas veces que le veía esperándola, su cara quiso dibujar una sonrisa deslumbrante, pero la contuvo, y solo sonrió un poquito.

-Hola, James –le dijo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. -¿Bajas?

-Sí, pero… Espera un minuto.

-¿Qué?

-Verás… -James respiró hondo. –Quería pedirte disculpas por la discusión del otro día –Lily frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Cuándo lo de…? –James asintió. –No te preocupes, no tiene importancia.

-No, sí que la tiene. Quiero decir, tú tenías razón. Y… bueno, quería compensarte.

Ahora fue el turno de Lily de respirar profundamente. Aunque no fue una buena idea: olía a James por todas partes. Sabía que el momento iba a llegar, y no sabía si estaba preparada. Ni siquiera sabía qué iba a responder.

-Y… ¿cómo pensabas compensarme? –intentó preguntarlo con la voz neutra pero, sin saber cómo, le pareció que le había salido un tono un tanto… _coqueto._

-Pues había pensado en algo así como un picnic el viernes a mediodía, ya que por la tarde tenemos un par de horas libres –esbozó su mejor sonrisa de disculpa. Lily seguía sin saber qué hacer.

-Verás, James… no… no lo sé –él no se movió, dejó que ella siguiera hablando. –Te prometo pensarlo, ¿vale? Pero, por favor, no me insistas hasta que te dé la respuesta.

-Lo sé –el joven dudó. –Si te sirve de algo… no pienses en ello como una cita, sino como en una comida entre dos amigos.

-Vale, lo tendré en cuenta. ¡Voy bajando, que llegamos tarde!

James se quedó donde estaba, contento de, al menos, no haberse llevado una negativa de pleno. Parecía que Rachel raras veces se equivocaba.

Ahora ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.


	5. Capítulo 5: Halloween

Otra vez le habían salido las cosas del revés. Otra vez sin quererlo y por hablar más de la cuenta.

Seguro que ella se había dado cuenta de que sólo fingía, que su supuesta relación de amistad era sólo una fachada para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, que en realidad la quería. Se había dado cuenta, y por eso se había ido. La había asustado.

Para ella, él era solo su mejor amigo. Nada más. Ni siquiera le consideraba un _ente masculino_ , como solía oírle decir a las otras chicas. No era digno de su atención.

Y no se lo reprochaba, con su historial. Todas las chicas con las que había salido tenían el corazón roto. Sólo ahora que él estaba en una situación parecida se daba cuenta de todo el daño que había causado a las jovencitas que se habían atrevido a ser su pareja. No tenía derecho a reprocharle nada a ella, que siempre le había criticado por ese comportamiento.

No podía exigirle nada, porque no se merecía que alguien tan extraordinario como su amiga le dedicara algo más que una pequeña parte de su vida.

Era un egoísta. No se merecía nada.

a

a

Lily no dejaba de darle vueltas a la proposición de James. No le había dicho nada a sus amigas, porque ya sabía de antemano lo que le iban a decir. Además, no quería que ellas luego le estuvieran picando con el tema, como bien sabía que les gustaba hacer. Sin embargo, no tuvo que preocuparse mucho, puesto que la profesora McGonagall les citó el viernes tras la hora de la comida en su despacho. James parecía bastante decepcionado.

Por su parte, Kate y Rachel estaban preocupadas por los Stevenson. No sólo porque el director les había amenazado a los dos con la expulsión si volvía a ocurrir algo similar a lo de la semana anterior, sino porque Ezequiel se estaba comportando de una manera rarísima. Estaba… crispado, ésa era la palabra. Se le veía tenso, nervioso, y hasta borde. No borde como podría ser Sirius, por ejemplo pero, viniendo de él, un comentario un poco más seco de lo normal ya parecía una bordería. Además, estaban evitando a las dos chicas de Gryffindor a propósito, aunque ninguna sabía la razón.

-Tenemos que hablar con ellos sí o sí –decía Rachel todas las mañanas. Hasta el momento, no habían tenido mucho éxito, pero ambas estaban convencidas de encontrarlos ese día. Rachel había bajado su copia del Mapa del Merodeador al Gran Comedor y, en cuanto tuvieran un rato libre, se iban a escabullir en busca de los gemelos.

Esa misma tarde, Dawn y Remus comenzaban a impartir las clases conjuntas con Herbert. Aún no tenían muy claro cómo lo iban a solucionar. Podían dar dos horas seguidas, e intentar mantener su atención con algún tipo de juego o pasatiempo para tenerlo entretenido, aunque no lo veían muy claro. Durante el desayuno estuvieron debatiendo diferentes opciones, pero no llegaron a ninguna solución definitiva, así que decidieron, por el momento, que cada uno diera la hora que le tocaba mientras el otro procuraba mantener la atención del chico focalizada en donde debía estar.

Tal y como habían planeado Kate y Rachel, tras las clases de la mañana se pusieron a buscar a los Stevenson. En cuanto salieron de clase les perdieron la pista, por lo que tuvieron que recurrir al Mapa. Escondidas en una salita oculta tras un tapiz, buscaron en los lugares más probables para encontrar a los Ravenclaws, pero sin conseguirlo. Hasta que, tras quince infructuosos minutos de búsqueda, lo dieron por imposible. Guardaron el mapa y salieron de su escondite, de mal humor.

Sin embargo, al encaminarse hacia el Gran Comedor, les vieron a lo lejos. No querían dejar pasar la oportunidad, así que corrieron hacia ellos y les interceptaron.

-Hola, chicas –dijo Ahriel con naturalidad.

-¿Hola? ¿Lleváis casi una semana dándonos esquinazo, y solo dices "hola, chicas"? –comenzó Rachel. Kate le puso una mano en el hombro, tranquilizándola.

-Lo que Rach quiere decir es que estamos preocupadas por vosotros –se explicó.

-Preocupada y _enfadada_ en mi caso –matizó la castaña, cruzándose de brazos. Los dos hermanos cruzaron una mirada. Fue Ahriel, de nuevo, la que respondió.

-Muy bien… Vayamos a un aula vacía, no quiero que nadie más nos oiga hablar de esto –dijo, dirigiéndose hacia una puerta lateral. Los demás la siguieron.

Una vez en su interior, los cuatro se sentaron formando dos frentes: Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor.

-Bueno –empezó Ahriel, -vosotras diréis.

-¿Por qué no queríais hablar con nosotras? –preguntó Rachel, aún de malas.

-Estamos bastante ocupados –Ezequiel abrió la boca por primera vez en su conversación, para mostrar el mismo humor seco y adusto que había tenido desde el encontronazo con Snape. Sin embargo, Kate reparó en que su expresión era más bien de arrepentimiento, no cuadraba con el tono de voz que estaba usando, y no había mirado a sus amigas a la cara mientras respondía. Se dio cuenta de que desviaba la mirada demasiado. _Como cuando Lily está mintiendo_ , pensó.

-¿Ah, sí? –Rachel seguía con su rabieta. –Hasta ahora nunca habías estado tan ocupado como para no poder ni saludar. ¡Un saludo siquiera! ¿De verdad creéis que me lo trago? –dijo, alternando su mirada de uno a otro. –Entiendo que estamos en último curso, y todo eso, pero es que nos estáis esquivando deliberadamente. Y si de verdad pensáis que…

-¿Qué queréis que os diga? –estalló Ezequiel, silenciando a Rachel. –Sí, os estamos esquivando. ¿Os ha quedado claro? –Rachel acusó el golpe. Le lanzó una mirada dolida al joven, antes de darse la vuelta diciendo: -Pues no os preocupéis, que os voy a ahorrar trabajo.

Ahriel se levantó de su silla tras ella, no sin antes mirar a su hermano: -Gran idea, genio.

En ese momento, Kate se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola con Ezequiel en el aula. En otro momento, se habría sonrojado y habría empezado a tartamudear estupideces, pero estaba un poco _shockeada_. Que el chico que te gusta admita que te está esquivando nunca sienta nada bien. Se levantó de su silla como una autómata, y habría salido por la puerta sin vacilar, pero Ezequiel la llamó: -Kathleen… quédate, por favor. –Algo en el tono de su voz le hizo detenerse con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Una cadencia suplicante que nunca antes le había oído. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, dándose la vuelta con lentitud para encontrarse a menos de un metro del chico. No le había oído acercarse hasta ella, pero no le importaba.

-¿Puedes quedarte solo un momento? –ella asintió, temiendo que la voz le fallara. Volvió a sentarse en la silla que había ocupado momentos antes, y Ezequiel se sentó enfrente. –Quiero explicarte por qué estamos así –ella frunció el ceño. Tenía que haber empezado por ahí. Como si supiera lo que pensaba, él respondió: -Sí, sé que lo tenía que haber dicho primero, para que Rachel no se enfadara tanto. Ni tenía que haberle gritado como lo he hecho. Espero que Ahriel sepa interceder bien por mí –tras eso, guardó un prolongado silencio, mirando hacia el suelo.

Kate aprovechó para examinar su expresión. Realmente no parecía enfadado, sólo tenso. Cuando él levantó la mirada, ella se sobresaltó, pero él le sonrió.

-Verás, después de lo del otro día, que por mucho que digas, no fue culpa tuya –dijo él antes de que la chica pudiera empezar a hablar, -el profesor Dumbledore nos hizo quedarnos más que a Snape en su despacho por una razón en concreto. Te lo voy a decir porque no quiero que pienses que vosotras dos no me importáis, ni que no quiero veros ni nada por el estilo. Confío en que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-No, a nadie, te lo prometo –dijo ella, con un hilillo de voz.

-Bien. El caso es que ha habido comportamientos extraños en los alumnos estos últimos quince días. No sabemos qué alumnos en concreto, pero Dumbledore cree que hay gente que está robando. Un día falta una túnica. Otro día un calcetín, o una prenda de ropa interior. Al principio pensamos que algún elfo doméstico se había despistado, pero dijeron que últimamente no habían extraviado nada. ¡Casi se ofendieron por que ponían en duda su capacidad para ejercer lo que es su deber! –Kate se permitió esbozar una sonrisa –Como no se encontró la fuente del problema, el director nos dijo a Ahriel y a mí si podíamos ayudar a los profesores con su tarea, porque son pocos para vigilar un castillo tan grande. Por eso es que estamos "ocupados" –Ezequiel calló, esperando a ver la reacción de ella. Pero fue un simple "Ah".

-Creo que también le van a encomendar esta tarea a Evans y Potter –dijo él de nuevo.

-Vale… Entonces, ¿puede que me hayan robado a mí también? –el chico se sorprendió de su pregunta.

-Pues no lo sé. De momento solo se han denunciado robos por parte de gente de Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, en Gryffindor aún nadie, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que… Hace un par de días que no encuentro un pañuelo de tela que me regaló mi abuela. Normalmente lo llevo siempre encima, pero no lo encuentro en ninguna parte –ante esa afirmación, Ezequiel arrugó el entrecejo, pero solamente dijo: -Es posible.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Kathleen ya daba por terminada la conversación, y volvió a levantarse, pero su amigo se levantó también y la sujetó suavemente por el brazo.

-Oye, Kate.

-¿Sí? –el chico dudó, y la soltó

-Sólo… Ten cuidado, ¿vale? –ella asintió. El corazón se le había desbocado con ese leve contacto. Se dio la vuelta. -¿Kate? –La chica volvió a girarse. –No te vayas aún. Es que… Quiero hablar otra cosa contigo.

Kathleen se volvió a sentar, sus latidos más calmados. Aunque su corazón pudo ahorrarse la molestia de cambiar de ritmo, pues las siguientes palabras de Ezequiel tuvieron el mismo efecto que su contacto: -He aprendido que, cuanto más directo, mejor, así que, ahí voy. Kathleen, me gustas. ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile de Halloween?

-¿Qué? –a ella le sorprendió el cambio de tema tan brusco, pero eso no impidió que la sangre se le acumulara en sus mejillas, ni que la sonrisa más grande que podían dibujar sus labios se materializara. Con la voz temblando, dijo: -La verdad es que tú a mí también me gustas. Mucho –matizó, sonrojándose aún más. –Me encantará ir al baile de Halloween contigo.

Después de que los gemelos hicieran las paces con Rachel, contándole lo de su "misión", Lily y James les contaron a sus amigos lo mismo el viernes durante las clases de la tarde. Pasaban los días, pero nadie tenía ninguna pista de quién podía ser el autor de los robos. Todos intentaban poner su granito de arena pero, por muchos que fueran, no sacaban nada en claro.

Por su parte, James tenía que compaginar su trabajo de premio Anual con los entrenamientos de Quidditch, y con los estudios, evidentemente. Por eso no había tenido casi tiempo para pensar en plantearle a Lily una nueva cita, aunque no podía quejarse, pues estaba casi todo el tiempo con ella mientras investigaban. Un día le preguntó sobre el baile de Halloween, y ella le dijo que iba a estar con sus amigas. James decidió que pasaría muy a menudo a ver a Rachel.

Las clases de refuerzo de Remus y Dawn no iban muy bien. Pese a que hacían todo lo que podían, Herbert seguía distraído, y cuando le hacían una pregunta con frecuencia no sabía la respuesta, o se equivocaba de pleno. Al final de las clases, ellos siempre acababan frustrados y de mal humor. Esa última semana de Octubre, en concreto, Remus estaba que mordía puesto que la luna llena era en tres días. Tenía que buscar una excusa para cancelar las clases, al menos su parte.

-No sé si deberíamos darle un descanso, a ver si se centra –comenzó.

-¿A qué te refieres con un descanso?

-Quizá deberíamos darle esta semana de margen sin clases –viendo la mirada de reproche que le estaba echando su compañera, añadió: -Sólo hasta el lunes. A veces todo esto es por el estrés de las clases y los exámenes. Puede que solo se esté comiendo la cabeza porque ya está en quinto curso, y ya está pensando en los TIMOs.

Dawn lo meditó un instante.

-Puede que tengas razón… -tras guardar silencio, añadió: -¿Vas a ir al baile de Halloween?

-Supongo que sí, ¿por qué? –la chica se ruborizó.

-No, por saberlo. No es que te esté pidiendo que vengas conmigo ni nada, es solo que… como hubo algún año que no fuiste… -aunque ella parecía segura de su explicación, él presentía que eso no era todo. Así que tanteó el terreno.

-Entonces tú vas a ir –ella asintió. -¿Acompañada?

-Aun no lo sé –dijo con una sonrisa. Él se la devolvió, y se tiró a la piscina.

-¿Querrías venir conmigo, pues? –ella recogió sus cosas, sin responderle. Justo cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta, se giró hacia él sonriendo ampliamente, y le dijo:

-Me encantaría.

a

a

Tras una semana preocupada, Lily vio su oportunidad de acorralar a Rachel la noche anterior a Halloween. Mientras ellas dos se devanaban los sesos en busca del disfraz adecuado, Dawn estaba en las clases con Remus, y Kathleen tenía "clase de refuerzo" de transformaciones con McGonagall.

-¡Sigo sin saber qué diantre de disfraz ponerme! –se quejó la castaña, rebuscando en su baúl. –Creo que ya he utilizado todos mis disfraces originales, y seguro que alguien coincide conmigo.

-No creo que vayan igual que tú, aunque el tema sea similar. Hablando de temas, hay uno que nos preocupa a las tres acerca de ti –dejó caer Lily. Rachel la miró.

-¿Tiene que ver con la fiesta de mañana por la noche?

-Sí. Quiero que me expliques por qué no tienes pareja, cuando la mitad de alumnos de nuestro curso te lo han pedido. Y no me digas que es porque ninguno te cae bien, porque creo que con la mayoría te llevas –Rachel iba a replicar, pero su amiga la cortó, poniendo los brazos en jarras. –No intentes darme largas, quiero toda la verdad, aquí y ahora.

Rachel respiró hondo, intentando que su tono de voz no delatara lo mucho que le dolía hablar de ello. Aunque Lily lo intuyó solo por cómo le cambió la cara.

-Pues resulta que… Me he enamorado de una persona poco adecuada –fue hacia su cama, acompañada de su amiga y se sentaron. –Y además, creo que está enfadado conmigo por lo que le hice –Lily le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quieres contármelo?

-Verás… ¿recuerdas el partido de Quidditch del año pasado? ¿Cuándo James y tú…?

-Sí, sí. Como para olvidarlo, si tú no dejas de recordármelo.

-Bien, pues resulta que…

a

En la habitación de los merodeadores ya estaba todo listo para comenzar la noche. Los tres habían decidido hacer velada de historias de miedo (para algo era la víspera de Halloween). Pero, mientras Remus llegaba se dedicaron a hablar de la noche siguiente.

-Supongo que ya tendréis pareja –dijo Peter. Sus dos compañeros negaron con la cabeza. -¿Cómo que no? ¡Si os lo han pedido la mitad de chicas del colegio! De James puedo comprenderlo, pero ¿tú, Sirius?

-Bah, déjalo, Peter. Él se lo pierde –le picó James. Pero al ver que no respondía a sus pullas, sus dudas quedaron resueltas. –Entonces es cierto –le dijo.

-¿El qué? –preguntaron Peter y Sirius a la vez.

-Estás pillado por alguien…

-Me asombra tu deducción, James.

-En realidad me lo dijo Lily. Y Remus. Además, es un poco sospechoso que no hayas salido con ninguna chica desde… ¿finales del curso pasado? –Sirius soltó una carcajada sin humor.

-Llevas la cuenta mejor que yo, Prongs…

-Entonces, ¿es verdad? –repitió James. Sirius guardó silencio unos instantes, tras los que empezó a hablar, con la cabeza gacha.

 _Junio, 1977_

El partido amistoso de Quidditch que estaban jugando Ravenclaw y Gryffindor llegó a su fin con una rapidez pasmosa, al menos desde el punto de vista de James. Estaba tan nervioso que casi se cae de la escoba varias veces, aunque aún así había metido unos cuantos goles. Mientras sus compañeros de colegio comentaban las buenas y malas jugadas del encuentro, él se fue volando a las duchas del estadio: tenía algo mucho más importante que el Quidditch entre manos.

Sirius se dio cuenta de la falta de su amigo cuando corregía a Rachel en la forma de coger el bate, pues ella había jugado de golpeadora ya que Remus tenía reunión del Club de Encantamientos.

-Pero no creo que haya mucha diferencia –decía ella. –Ya sé que batear no es lo mío, pero no puedes decir que lo haya hecho tan mal. Casi tiro a Ezequiel de la escoba y todo –comentó, alzando la voz un poco.

-Te he oído, pequeña diablesa –el joven rubio entró al trapo de inmediato, iniciando una discusión sobre quién había jugado mejor de los dos en toda la temporada, mientras Sirius ponía los ojos en blanco. Era algo bastante habitual. Pero cuando estaban hablando de sus respectivos papeles contra el equipo de Slytherin, el animago tuvo que interrumpirles. James llevaba demasiado tiempo en el vestuario, mucho más de lo que era habitual en él.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a mirar si está bien, o si se ha resbalado de los nervios –le dijo al oído. La chica estuvo de acuerdo, pero antes de irse advirtió: -La conversación no ha terminado, Eze. ¡Volveremos a hablar de esto!

Y fueron a la carrera hacia el vestuario.

Al llegar ahí, aún se escuchaba el sonido del agua corriendo. El resto era sólo silencio.

-Entra tú primero, anda –le dijo Rachel a su compañero, –no vaya a ser que me traumatice de por vida por ver algo indeseado –el joven soltó una risita, y golpeó la puerta.

-James, voy a entrar –informó. –Más te vale estar vestido, o tapado al menos, que Rachel no quiere quedarse ciega –la aludida soltó una carcajada. Sin embargo su humor se cortó de golpe al ver que no contestaba nadie. Sirius abrió la puerta y entró precipitadamente, resbalando con el agua y cayéndose de culo en medio de un charco. Rachel se puso a reír otra vez, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Él le dirigió una mirada enfadada: -Tranquila, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. –Se levantó del suelo con el uniforme de Quidditch empapado, y buscó a James con la mirada. Se tranquilizó al verlo sentado en el banco, con los pantalones puestos y descalzo.

Le hizo una seña a Rachel para que entrase, que aún no había podido parar de reírse cuando pisó el suelo del vestuario. Ella resbaló también, pero Sirius la agarró por la cintura evitando que se pegase una culada y se mojara.

-Uf, gracias –dijo, con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro. –Creo que me hubiera muerto de risa si me caía yo también. –El chico se rió, imaginándose la escena, y pudo recomponerse lo suficiente para contestar.

-Tranquila, no hubiera dejado que te murieses –y le guiñó un ojo. Luego se puso serio y señaló hacia donde estaba James, quien ni siquiera se había movido. Se acercaron hasta él, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban allí.

-Eh, chicos, no os he oído entrar –dijo, extrañado. Sirius y Rachel se miraron, pensando que si realmente no les había oído es que estaba muy nervioso. Ella se fue a cerrar el grifo de la ducha para no volver a resbalar más tarde, mientras James la miraba.

-¿Estás bien, colega? –le preguntó su amigo. –Te veo un poco… distraído.

El chico, sin mediar palabra, se puso la camisa, y luego se colocó las gafas. Cogió su túnica del colegio y la mochila en la que tenía sus cosas, pero Sirius lo sentó de nuevo en el banco del vestuario. James protestó, pero Rachel desde la ducha le amenazó:

-No quiero tener que paralizarte, Prongs –salió del recinto con la varita en la mano para darse credibilidad. –Sabes que lo haré hasta que me cuentes por qué estabas aquí encerrado. Y perderás tu oportunidad.

James gruñó y, tras decir que jamás en su vida querría a esos dos como enemigos, confesó, dejándoles sorprendidos.

-Tengo miedo… Estoy aterrorizado por lo que quiero hacer, pero también por lo que podría pasar si no lo hago. –Sirius le miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender del todo, pero Rachel se agachó y le puso una mano en la rodilla.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo. Hemos preparado esto muy bien, y tú eres diferente. –él la miró. –No te voy a decir que va a salir perfecto, porque sería algo muy raro, pero será un avance considerable. Y hará que piense las cosas de otra manera, aunque luego se lo niegue a sí misma.

-Además, si fallas no sería la primera vez que te pasa –al ver las miradas asesinas que le dirigían, Sirius se puso a la defensiva. – ¡Es cierto! Ya te ha rechazado más veces, no creo que te mueras si te da calabazas otra vez. –James negó con la cabeza, y bajó la mirada.

-Tienes razón. Pero esta vez es diferente. No quiero mandarlo todo al traste, sé que he mejorado mucho este año con los poemas anónimos, y el resto de detalles, pero si esto sale mal… ya no sabría que más hacer. Me da la impresión de que lo he probado todo, y a la vez de que no he hecho nada.

-¿Por qué piensas que es diferente, James? –le preguntó su amigo.

-No es que lo piense realmente –le respondió, mirándole a los ojos. –Simplemente lo sé, lo _siento_. No es como antes, que solo era un premio, un… un _capricho_ , Padfoot. Ahora sé que es diferente. –Rachel sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Entonces no dejes que este miedo te impida luchar por ella. Demuéstrale que es diferente, y ella te creerá. –Miró su reloj. –Y será mejor que te des prisa, la reunión está a punto de terminar.

James se levantó de un salto, y salió corriendo del vestuario con la mochila al hombro.

-De nada, Prongs –dijo Sirius irónicamente.

-Déjalo, hombre, ¿no ves que está enamorado? –le reprendió Rachel. Él la miró, sorprendido por la revelación.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? –ella esbozó una sonrisa, ligeramente triste.

-Por lo que dijo. Porque realmente tienes miedo, no es que pienses diferente, sino que lo sientes. No es algo que te planteas racionalmente, simplemente surge. Te gusta sentir eso, pero a la vez te aterroriza, porque te hace vulnerable. En cualquier momento te pueden romper el corazón, con una palabra, un gesto o una simple mirada. –Levantó la vista, para mirarle a los ojos. –Pero al mismo tiempo, te pueden hacer la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Suena bastante duro –dijo él.

-Lo es, aunque si sale bien, cualquier cosa mala que haya pasado será una simple anécdota. –Y tras un silencio reflexivo, añadió: -James es muy valiente por plantarle cara a sus sentimientos.

-¿En serio lo crees? –ella asintió. –Pues yo no creo que sea tan difícil, ¿no? No sé, cuanto antes lo digas, menos mal lo pasas. Como cuando te tiras a una piscina de agua muy fría. –Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, y luego esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-Te voy a dar yo agua fría –y le salpicó con el agua del charco en el que Sirius se había caído antes. Él la miró, sorprendido, mientras ella se reía. Pero se le cortó la risa cuando un chorro de agua fría le cayó por encima, haciéndola tropezar y caer en el charco: -¡Eres un tramposo, yo no usé la varita!

-Te has reído demasiado de mí hasta ahora, es mi turno –le contestó entre risas.

-Pues me parece muy bien, pero al menos podrías ayudarme a levantarme de aquí. –el joven se acercó hasta ella, y le tendió la mano. Estuvo a punto de retirarla al ver un brillo travieso en los ojos de Rachel pero, por una vez, fue demasiado lento. Al segundo, estaba con la espalda apoyada en el suelo, toda la túnica mojada, y el cuerpo de la chica encima de él, impidiendo que se levantara.

-¡Te cacé! –dijo ella, riendo. Él se quedó absorto, viendo como se reía de él. Le pareció que era lo más sexy del mundo, con la ropa pegándosele al cuerpo y el pelo mojado.

-¿Sabes que podría invertir la posición en un momento, verdad? –dijo con la voz algo ronca. Ella se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de por donde iban los tiros, y se encontró bajo el cuerpo del joven en milésimas de segundo. Con sus rostros a milímetros de distancia, y la respiración entrecortada, vio los ojos grises de él mirándola con intensidad, y se asustó. Deseaba besarle, por supuesto. Pero no _podía_ hacerlo. Le haría feliz unos segundos, igual algunas horas, y luego la destrozaría. Así que hizo lo único que haría que su corazón saliera intacto: hizo como que no tenía importancia.

-Venga, Sirius, ya vale de jugar –le dijo, aún sonriendo, mientras se apartaba un poco. Él, sorprendido de nuevo, se separó lo justo para que ella se pudiera levantar. No entendía qué había pasado, nunca nadie le había rechazado de esa manera. Aunque no le había rechazado, técnicamente. Le había _ignorado_. Y eso tampoco se lo habían hecho nunca, y menos ella. Nunca había sentido algo así por ella, nunca la había deseado tanto, pero siempre que intentaba hablar con ella, incluso cuando discutían por tonterías, ella nunca pasaba de él.

-¿He hecho algo mal? –le preguntó, aún desde el suelo. Ella estuvo tentada de responderle sarcásticamente: " _No, solamente tener el historial de conquistas más largo de Hogwarts_ ", pero se contuvo. No podía dejarle entrever lo que sentía.

-No, tranquilo –respondió, haciendo una pequeña pausa. –Pero me gustaría estar en mi habitación para cuando Lily llegue. –Dicho eso, salió del vestuario. El joven se apresuró a seguirla, pues aún quería hablar con ella.

Tras recoger las escobas en silencio, encendieron luz en sus varitas, ya que había anochecido, y se encaminaron al castillo. Se habían alejado solo unos metros del campo de Quidditch cuando Sirius rompió el silencio.

-¿Crees que vuestro plan habrá salido bien?

-Espero que sí. Aunque sea un buen plan, ahora depende enteramente de él.

-Ya –Sirius suspiró. –Entonces creo que le irá bien. Antes no se nos escapaba una conquista… hasta que llegó Lily. Fue en ese momento cuando James empezó a fallar. Pero yo sabía que en algún momento encontraría la manera de llegar hasta ella. Podemos tener a la que queramos si nos esforzamos lo suficiente.

-Eso es un poco arrogante por tu parte, ¿no? –dijo Rachel, frunciendo el ceño.

-No es arrogancia, es un hecho –ella bufó. -¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? Puedo intentarlo contigo si me das permiso. En un par de semanas, estarás deseándome como la que más. –Le miró con mala cara. Ella sabía perfectamente que no hacía falta que hiciera nada, desde hacía más de un trimestre le deseaba a todas horas. Pero detestaba la forma que trataba a las chicas, cuando empezaba a camelarlas para conseguir que salieran con él, e incluso algo más. Le parecía algo insoportable. Prefería que fuera él mismo, con sus bromas, sus tonterías… con su verdadera personalidad, sin ser una fachada. Por eso se protegió de él y de sus flirteos, y le mintió.

-Me parece que igual tu autoestima saldría malparada de esa experiencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó él, bruscamente. Ella esperó a estar un poco más cerca de la gran puerta de roble del colegio para contestarle.

-Simplemente que en estos momentos no me interesas como posible pareja –siempre diplomática, se paró a unos metros de la entrada, y le miró a los ojos, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla. –Eres mi amigo, Padfoot. No lo estropees. No _ahora_. –Se giró y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas, arrepintiéndose de haberle herido en su orgullo.

Sirius no se movió. Intuía que había hecho algo mal, y que no podría repararlo después, pero no sabía el qué. Y al verla desaparecer tras una de las hojas de la puerta, sintió una punzada de anhelo, intensa y lacerante. Se reprendió a sí mismo por bocazas. ¿Acaso había fastidiado su relación con su mejor amiga?

a

-Y desde entonces no puedo dejar de pensar en ella –finalizó Sirius. James y Peter le miraron boquiabiertos. -¿No vais a decir nada?

-Es que… se nos hace raro que tú digas que alguien te gusta en serio –dijo Peter.

-Y que encima nos digas que es Rachel… nos resulta un poco difícil de digerir. -Sirius frunció el ceño.

-¿Acaso tiene algo de malo? –James negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada, pero tú mismo habías dicho hace tiempo que de nuestro curso y nuestra casa no te gustaba nadie.

-Ya… pero esto no es algo que haya podido controlar. Y eso es algo completamente nuevo para mí, creedme –confesó Sirius. Los tres guardaron silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Yo hay algo que no entiendo –empezó Peter. Sirius le miró, inquisitivo. -¿Por qué no le pediste que fuera al baile contigo?

Sirius suspiró, pero no respondió enseguida.

-Es solo que… Creo que sigue enfadada conmigo.

-No, -dijo James, -no creo que siga enfadada. Quiero decir, yo no he notado que te trate de forma diferente, ¿acaso tú si?

-No lo sé… Hay veces que… comentarios que hace, que me descolocan. Como si los dijera con una segunda intención, pero… -el joven alzó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, derrotado. –No sé explicarlo.

James intentó hacerle razonar: -Mira, la conoces tan bien como nosotros. Si estuviera enfadada, lo hubieras notado, igual que Remus, Peter o yo.

Ese fue el momento elegido por Remus para hacer aparición: -¿Qué es lo que hubiéramos notado?

Antes de que Sirius pudiera decir que nada, Peter se le adelantó:

-Sirius cree que Rachel está enfadada con él –al oír eso, el licántropo soltó una carcajada, que resonó en la habitación como un ladrido.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –la expresión de incredulidad de Sirius no podía ser más genuina.

-Que ella piensa que eres tú el que está enfadado. No me quiso decir por qué lo pensaba, pero parecía muy convencida de lo que decía cuando hablamos hace tres días.

-Pero… hace tres días… -James sabía que ese día había sido luna llena. –Esa chica está loca.

-Sí, eso creo que lo sabemos todos –rió Remus. –Antes de que me pudiera reunir con vosotros, vino a visitarme a la Casa de los Gritos. Y estuvimos hablando un rato, gracias a su don. No os preocupéis –dijo, al ver las caras de alarma de sus amigos, -ella sabe muy bien protegerse de mi, desde la última vez –terminó con amargura.

-Eh, habíamos quedado en que eso fue un accidente –le interrumpió Peter.

-Sí, no vuelvas a echarte la culpa por ello, Moony, somos tan responsables como tú –dijo James. Su amigo suspiró.

Sirius, deseoso de cambiar de tema, comentó: -Bueno, ¿esto es víspera de Halloween o qué? ¿Dónde están esas historias de miedo? –y con un pase de varita, apagó todas las luces de la habitación, excepto la vela que tenían prendida en medio del corrillo.

a

-Lo sabía –dijo Lily, con una sonrisa. Aunque su amiga no estaba muy por la labor de sonreír. –Venga, mujer, no es tan malo.

-No, no lo es. Es peor –Lily la miró con suspicacia. –No me mires así. Herí profundamente a un hombre en su orgullo. Ya solo con eso debería parecerte una desgracia. Pero si te digo que herí el orgullo de Sirius Black… -suspiró, enterrando la cara entre las manos. –Creo que me va a guardar rencor toda la vida.

-Rachel, no dramatices, no es lo tuyo. Además, ¿qué otra opción tenías? –la morena se encogió de hombros, mirando al suelo. La pelirroja la abrazó. –Va. Vaaaa, mírame.

A regañadientes, Rachel levantó la vista.

-Si yo no pude enfadarme contigo cuando urdiste el plan con James a finales del curso pasado, él tampoco puede enfadarse por eso –los rasgos de Rachel se suavizaron un poco. –Además, el orgullo no sirve para nada. Bien lo debería saber él, gracias a la familia que tuvo.

-Pero… -Lily la cortó.

-Ni peros ni peras. No le des más vueltas, yo no creo que esté enfadado contigo. Al menos, no lo parece –Rachel suspiró de nuevo. Lily, para que se dejara de pensamientos funestos, la apremió para seguir pensando un disfraz. Y vaya si lo encontraron…

-Tía… creo que es el mejor disfraz que he llevado en la vida –Lily estaba emocionada. -¡No nos va a reconocer nadie!

a

Precisamente para que no las reconocieran, la noche de Halloween se fueron a preparar a la Sala de los Menesteres, sobre todo porque el maquillaje de ambas era bastante elaborado, dejando a Kate y Dawn preparándose para sus respectivas citas.

Ellas dos habían decidido disfrazarse de algo clásico. Pero no se decantaron por lo clásico típico: nada de vampiresas, ni monstruos Frankenstein, ni fantasmas, ni mucho menos inferis. Se vistieron completamente de negro, con ropa ajustadita, y se colocaron unas alas de color negro a la espalda. Iban disfrazadas de ángeles caídos. Lo cual divirtió mucho a Kathleen cuando, al llegar al vestíbulo, vio a Ezequiel vestido todo de rojo, representando al mismísimo Satán.

-Ni que lo hubiéramos acordado –dijo él, con una gran sonrisa.

-Tendría que haberlo pensado mejor… porque ahora eres mi superior, tendré que hacer todo lo que me digas, ¿no? –bromeó ella, con cierta timidez.

-Bueno, técnicamente sí –le respondió, divertido. Le ofreció el brazo a la chica y se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor.

Dawn, sin embargo, aún no había bajado. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, estaba nerviosa. Y le resultaba irónico que Kate hubiera bajado tan campante a su primera cita, junto con la persona que le gustaba, y fuera Dawn la que estuviera nerviosa, que ya había salido con varios chicos. Volvió a mirarse al espejo: el negro resaltaba la palidez de su piel, contrastando vívidamente con el azul intenso de sus ojos. El maquillaje reforzaba ese contraste. Pero había algo que no la terminaba de convencer.

 _Son las alas,_ pensó. _Me sobran._

Pero no podía ir de ángel caído sin las alas. Entonces, aunque Kate pudiera molestarse por que no fuesen a juego, decidió cambiar el motivo de su disfraz. Se cambió las alas por una capa oscura que le llegaba a los pies, se ató el largo pelo en una coleta alta y modificó un poco su maquillaje, para que sus rasgos parecieran vacíos. Como toque final, se hizo un hechizo de aumento sobre los colmillos superiores. Mirándose al espejo por última vez, bajó taconeando hacia la sala común para reunirse con Remus.

Él estaba hablando con sus amigos, todos ellos vestidos de forma extraña. Como Dawn sabía más bien poco de cultura muggle, no sabía que iban disfrazados de bomberos. El disfraz tenía todos los detalles: el casco, el hacha, las mascarillas… Pero lo único que pensó fue que a Remus le sentaba bien el color rojo.

Para cuando Remus se dio cuenta de su presencia, pues estaba en frente de las escaleras, se quedó sin habla. Dawn le sonrió, y él pensó que parecía realmente una vampiresa como las de las historias, de ésas que seducen sin esfuerzo para después alimentarse de sus ilusas víctimas. Esperó que no hiciera eso con él. Lo de alimentarse, sobre todo. Aunque no pudo dejar de captar la ironía de que la vampiresa iba al baile con un hombre-lobo. Se alejó de sus amigos para encontrarse con ella.

-Hola, Remus –él notó que le llamaba por su nombre de pila.

-Hola, Dawn. Estás… -iba a decir muy guapa, pero se contuvo. Como no encontró un piropo equivalente que fuera más inocuo, dijo: -aterradora. Pareces una verdadera vampiresa.

-Vaya, gracias. Aunque no sé si se puede considerar un cumplido –comentó ella, sonriendo. -¿Quieres que bajemos ya?

-¿No esperamos las demás?

-No, ya han salido –él la miró con gesto de extrañeza. –Kate salió hace un rato, y Lily y Rachel pasaron por la torre una vez después de comer. Quieren que sus disfraces sean súper-secretos.

Como no había nadie más por quien que esperar, los merodeadores y Dawn se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar, se encontraron con un tumulto bastante importante. Un gran grupo de alumnos estaba reunido en el vestíbulo, rodeando algo que, desde donde estaban, no lograban ver. Algo destelló en el centro del círculo, y una _cosa_ de color verde salió disparada hacia arriba, desplegó unas alas, y se quedó planeando a tres metros por encima del suelo. La multitud vitoreó, y aún más cuando otro ser muy parecido, pero de color cobre se le unió.

Los asombrados merodeadores se dedicaron a mirar a esas cosas desde la parte baja de las escaleras, intentando descifrar qué eran. Porque parecían… era algo racionalmente estúpido, pero parecían dragones. Tenían grandes alas membranosas, una cola larga y todo su cuerpo parecía cubierto de escamas. Incluso la forma de la cabeza se asemejaba. Pero el resto del cuerpo parecía ser humano.

Cuando uno de ellos lanzó una llamarada hacia el otro, Dawn se agarró a Remus, asustada. Nunca le había gustado demasiado el fuego. Él, instintivamente, la rodeó con un brazo, aparentando tranquilidad.

-¿Qué son esas… cosas? –preguntó Peter con la voz agudizada por los nervios. Como si hubiera reconocido su voz, el dragón cobrizo giró la cabeza hacia donde estaban ellos –y hasta pareció que sonreía maliciosamente cuando se lanzó en su dirección con las alas replegadas. Los chicos sacaron sus varitas, pero el dragón pasó de largo velozmente, antes de que pudiesen conjurar un escudo, y levantando una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Dio la vuelta en el aire, hacia su compañero, que parecía divertido, y entraron planeando en el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos gritaron de emoción, y fueron entrando en tropel.

Los merodeadores, con más cautela, los siguieron, aún preguntándose entre ellos qué podía ser eso.

-¿Y si fuera una atracción para el baile? –comentó Dawn. Los chicos la miraron con extrañeza. –En algunas fiestas se contrata a gente para que entretenga a los asistentes haciendo cosas extravagantes –los otros admitieron que era una posibilidad.

Más tranquilos, se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde ya estaban Kathleen y Ezequiel, quienes también estaban asombrados por el despliegue de los "dragones". Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran acercarse más, la multitud se abrió en su dirección, y los dos seres se lanzaron corriendo hacia ellos. Corrían sobre sus patas traseras, y éstas terminaban en unas formidables garras, que parecían totalmente afiladas, al igual que las de las "manos". Cuando estaban a unos metros escasos del grupo, ambos saltaron con gran agilidad, haciendo agitar sus colas tras de sí, y emprendieron el vuelo de nuevo, riendo.

-¿Habéis oído eso? –preguntó James. -¿O ha sido mi imaginación?

-No, creo que no ha sido tu imaginación –confirmó Dawn. –Yo también los he oído reír… ¿Por qué han venido otra vez contra nosotros? –en ese momento, el dragón verde volvió a sobrevolar la zona en la que se encontraban, rozando a James con su cola al pasar.

Debido al revuelo, ninguno de los alumnos había dirigido su atención a los profesores, que no sabían muy bien cómo reaccionar. Tampoco habían visto llegar al director de la escuela. Miró con atención al espectáculo que había en el centro del comedor, luego miró hacia la mesa donde ya se habían sentado los merodeadores, y que aún seguía siendo atacada de vez en cuando, y se echó a reír.

Los dos dragones bajaron hacia él, aterrizando suavemente sobre sus piernas, haciendo una reverencia y riendo a la vez que él.

-Si hubiera sabido que ibais a utilizar para esto las tallas que os presté… -les dijo, risueño. Las dos criaturas sonreían con sus grandes bocas llenas de dientes, que les quedaban a la altura del ala del sombrero de Dumbledore. Los merodeadores se acercaron a él, así como más de la mitad del alumnado, y escucharon una voz familiar.

-En realidad, es solo un molde. Las tallas las tiene de vuelta en su despacho.

-Y ¿lo del fuego? –preguntó el director.

-Es sólo una ilusión, mire –el dragón verde, que era el que había hablado, se enfrentó al otro y le lanzó una llamarada, abriendo bien las fauces. El dragón cobrizo ni se inmutó.

-Muy bien, las felicito, señoritas –el director aún tenía una expresión de felicidad en el rostro. –Creo que sumaremos veinte puntos a Gryffindor, para agradecerles el entretenimiento que nos han proporcionado –las "señoritas" chocaron los cinco, y le dieron las gracias al director. Acto seguido, se volvieron hacia la mesa que antes ocupaban los merodeadores, y se sentaron con total impunidad.

Kathleen y Ezequiel ya habían atado cabos, y se dirigían hacia ellas, pero James se les adelantó. De cerca (a un metro, más o menos), se fijó en que el cuello de los dragones tenía un par de ojos, una nariz y una boca humanas, bien camufladas por el maquillaje que Rachel y Lily se habían hecho. Las dos chicas sonreían.

-¿Te ha gustado, Prongs? –empezó Rachel, con un ronroneo que parecía provenir de la garganta del dragón cobrizo. El chico no sabía cómo contestar. –Vaya, veo que os hemos dejado sin habla a todos. ¡Qué gran halago! ¿Verdad, Lils?

-Cierto. Sorprender a los alumnos de Hogwarts no es tarea fácil, y mucho menos a vosotros –comentó el dragón verde que era Lily, con una gran sonrisa en su boca humana.

Como James seguía sin saber cómo responder, los demás aprovecharon la ocasión para hablar.

-Tías, ¡estáis geniales! –les dijo Kate.

-Hasta que no habéis hablado no os hemos reconocido, para nada se me había ocurrido que pudiera ser algún alumno –secundó Remus.

-Ya entiendo por qué queríais que esto fuera un secreto –terció Dawn. –Aunque no me gusta eso de que mis amigas escupan fuego… -dijo con una mueca. Ellas intentaron disculparse con una sonrisa.

-Somos dragones, es nuestra naturaleza –dijo Lily.

-Pero, ¿cómo…? –James pareció reaccionar por fin. -¿Las alas, el fuego… y volando? –sacudió con la cabeza, sin entender nada. Las dragoncitas rieron.

-Parece complicado, pero no lo es. Nos costó más hacer las garras y el traje de escamas que todo el resto –respondió Rachel, señalando sus ropas.

-Sí, simplemente le pusimos un conjuro antigravitatorio a las alas para que, cuando las extendamos, se active. Además de un hechizo de direccionalidad en la cabeza, y otro de empuje en las garras, que solo se activa junto al de las alas –continuó Lily.

-Aunque tuvimos que practicar mucho para coordinarnos bien. Menos mal que en la sala de los Menesteres hay de todo.

Después de que todos se sentaran a la mesa, y cuando la comida apareció en sus fuentes, comenzaron a cenar. Fue una cena muy agradable para todos y, cuando terminaron con los postres, apareció una banda para amenizar la velada. Dumbledore retiró las mesas con un pase de varita, y dejó el centro del Gran Comedor como pista de baile.

Kate y Eze salieron al momento, siendo de las primeras parejas en empezar a bailar. Tras un par de temas, Remus y Dawn se les unieron, cambiando de vez en cuando de pareja. Mientras tanto, Peter había conseguido un baile con una chica de sexto, y los únicos que quedaban en su mesa eran James, Sirius, Lily y Rachel, que hablaban animadamente sobre la música que tocaba la banda. Hasta que unos acordes llamaron la atención de Rachel: -Oh, ¡me encanta esta canción! –Sirius y James la miraron con extrañeza, pues no la conocían. –Es de un grupo muggle de Suecia, se llama _Dancing Queen_ , y es genial.

-Entonces, ¿queréis bailar? –le preguntó Sirius, levantándose de su asiento. Lily miró a su amiga, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

-¡Claro que sí! Vamos, Lily –ambas se subieron al banco en el que se encontraban.

-¿Qué vais a hacer? –exclamó James. Lily le miró inocentemente.

-Bailar… como lo hacemos los dragones –terminó, con una gran sonrisa. Las dos extendieron las alas, y alzaron el vuelo, ganándose una ovación de la mayoría de alumnos presentes.

Los dos chicos se habían quedado con un palmo de narices pero, aún así, miraban embelesados el vuelo de sus "dragoncitas".

-Nos ha ido de un pelo, ¿eh? –comentó James.

-Sep… -Sirius se permitió mirar un momento a la pista de baile. –Oye, ¿dónde está Remus?

-No sé… ¿Quieres ir a buscarle?

-Por hacer algo, porque me aburro un poco –ambos se levantaron de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, pero una llamarada naranja los interceptó y, de repente, se encontraron flotando sobre la muchedumbre, sujetos de las axilas por las garras de las dragonas que, entre risas, los sacaron fuera del Gran Comedor, del Vestíbulo, y del colegio. Estuvieron planeando con tranquilidad, disfrutando del fresco aire de la noche, y después subieron hasta el tejado de la torre de Adivinación, la más alta del castillo, y dejaron allí a los chicos, mientras ellas daban otro par de vueltas a su alrededor y luego aterrizaban a su lado.

-Vale, no puedo decir que no me haya gustado -empezó Sirius, sonriendo, –pero ¿por qué nos habéis traído hasta aquí?

-Porque me pareció escuchar que estabais buscando a Remus –respondió Lily, señalando hacia los jardines, donde varias parejas estaban dando un paseo bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Remus y Dawn estaban sentados en uno de los recovecos que formaba el laberinto de setos, hablando animadamente. Antes de ese curso apenas habían tenido ocasión de conocerse a fondo, pues cada uno tenía un grupo de amigos diferente, y también distintas aficiones, aunque compartieran las clases y la casa a la que pertenecían.

Llegó un momento en que comenzaron a hablar de sus familias. Fue entonces cuando Remus preguntó: -¿Ya se lo has comentado a tus amigas? –Dawn suspiró.

-No, aún no. Nunca me parece el momento adecuado… -a ella aún le dolía hablar de eso. Aunque quisiera muchísimo a sus padres, la realidad era que le seguía dando vueltas a la idea de que era adoptada, y quería saber más de sus orígenes. Viendo su reacción, Remus le pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros, intentando reconfortarla. Ella le sonrió.

-¿Te das cuenta de que eres el único que lo sabe, no? –él apretó su abrazo, acercándola más hacia sí, mientras asentía. -¿Y cómo sé que puedo fiarme de ti?

-No te preocupes, guardar secretos es parte de mi naturaleza –respondió el con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella se arrimó más a él.

-Entonces… tendré que agradecértelo de alguna manera, ¿no crees? –ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar, y lo estaban deseando. Y justo cuando sus labios se rozaron por vez primera, y una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su sistema nervioso, se oyó un grito femenino desde su derecha, mientras veían aparecer una araña gigante a través del seto.


End file.
